Controlling the Beast
by Don't Cry Over Split Ink
Summary: After a horrible incident, young Percy Jackson is orphaned. A certain goddess takes interest in the small boy and raises him on Olympus. As he learns more about his origins and who his true father is, he loses hope in Olympus. A war fast approaches and Percy struggles to choose a side. Will he fight for family or friends? Will he be the hero people want, or the monster they expect?
1. The Beginning (Ch1)

Ch. 1

It was a rainy night. Dark ominous clouds covered the sky, the moon nor the stars peeking through. The wind blew softly through the streets of LA. Even at this ungodly hour, there was a constant stream of traffic clogging the streets and pedestrians roamed the sidewalks. Everything was normal, well _almost_ everything.

Sally Jackson just couldn't go to sleep. She was currently sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. As she was staring at the swirling beverage, a sudden banging erupted from the front door. Sally sat bolt upright and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 1:46 AM. She lived alone in her small apartment in LA and didn't have many friends.

"Who would be at my door at this time?" She muttered to herself as she walked to the door. The knocking had not stopped and its intensity continuously increased to the point where Sally was afraid the door was going to fly right off its hinges. She apprehensively opened the door to find an unexpected sight.

Poseidon, the man she had been dating for a few months was standing there. She had met Poseidon at the candy shop she worked at and they had dated since. He was a nice man, but his name was quite strange. She looked him up and down, he was not in his normal attire. In place of his khaki shorts, flip flops, floral imprinted shirt and beloved fishing hat, he was wearing a sleek black suit with a white dress shirt and grey tie. Another odd thing she noticed was that he was soaked to the bone. At the best of Sally's memory, Poseidon _never_ got wet. His lips pulled back, exposing his teeth. Gone was his lopsided smile, in its place was what looked like a grimace.

'This isn't Poseidon,' Sally thought as chills raced up and down her spine. 'But if this isn't Poseidon, then who-'

Sally's thoughts were interrupted as she looked at his eyes. Looking into Poseidon's eyes was like looking into the sea. Their exact colour varied from light green to a deep blue, almost black. His eyes were one of his best features, but not today. The chills Sally was experiencing were amplified as she looked into his cold, malicious glowing gold eyes. She was rooted to the spot as she visibly shook with fear, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away from his eyes. His eyes glowed and pulsed with an ancient, unimaginable power.

"May I come in?" He asked, his voice different somehow, like he was having trouble saying the words. His words jolted Sally out of her thoughts and she moved aside for him.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, she asked, "Are those colored contacts?"

He walked past her to the kitchen, forcing Sally to follow. She watched in horror as he walked past. His movements were rigid and stiff and he emitted an aurora that demanded respect, completely unlike the casual way Poseidon held himself. As he reached the kitchen, he spun on his heels, facing her.

"Excuse me?" He asked innocently, his eyebrows rose to his hairline. As he spoke, his eyes flickered until it stopped at a green. Instead of the sea green eyes Poseidon possessed, this man's eyes were very similar, but it was paler, sicklier.

"Y-your eyes!" Sally exclaimed, "They, they were-"

"Trick of the light." He said dismissively as he lazily waved his hand. Sally and the impostor continued to converse, all the while, Sally was subtly trying to move closer to her phone, which was sitting on the counter. She planned to call the police once she had her phone, but she never got the chance.

The man suddenly let out an animistic growl and pounced on Sally. She attempted to escape but he was too quick.

Her screams fell on deaf ears as the man made sure there would be no one to interrupt. After about 20 minutes, the man exited the apartment complex, dressed in his sleek black suit. He swiftly walked into a nearby alleyway, the alley briefly glowed bright gold as the ground shook as the man disappeared.

 **Line Break**

A gold flash lit up the dark area before a man dressed in a suit appeared. The cave like area was vast and extremely dark. The walls nor the ceiling could be seen. The ground looked to be made of rock, but it glowed a faint red color.

The man's green eyes flickered before settling on his original gold color. His lips were pressed in a hard line as he let out a sigh. He walked forwards before stopping in front of what looked to be a never ending pit. Distant howls and screams rose from the hole. The man looked at it in disgust before doubling over and coughing roughly.

"A surprise to see you here." Came a man's voice. The man seemingly appearing from nowhere stood proud and tall. His massive height and broad shoulders dwarfed the other man.

"What are you doing here, Perses?" The man growled out once he was finished coughing.

"Not even a hello? Kronos, I am deeply wounded." The man, know identified as the titan Perses teased. "It truly is a surprise to see you here, seeing as you're supposed to be cut into little tiny bits."

"I have grown stronger over the centuries." Kronos stood, his form flickered and he had a face of concentration. "You know what you do when you're given thousands of years to lie in darkness and isolation."

Perses opened his mouth to speak but Kronos continued, "The pain, the pain numbs. After the first few decades passed, the pain could be ignored, but the anger. Hah! The anger never left me. It never lessened and it certainly was never quenched. This anger gave me time to think. I sat in darkness, extreme pain, but the only thing on my mind was revenge."

Kronos took a breath before closing his eyes, his form flickering dangerously, "My time with you is short. It has consumed almost all of my power to create this image. This nightly excursion set me back on my reformation by years, but it was necessary to my plan. My plan to bring Olympus crumbling down."

Kronos through his head back to laugh, the ugly sound echoing throughout the massive cavern. Suddenly, his entire body exploded in a massive burst of light. The entire cavern shook as rocks crumbled from the ceiling. The entire while, the menacing laughter of Kronos faintly echoed throughout the entire Underworld, the culprit nowhere to be seen.

 **Line Break**

It was about 10 AM and the Throne Room on Olympus was in utter chaos.

"Silence! Silence!" Zeus roared as lightning flashed. "I demand respect!"

"Why did you call for this emergency meeting father?" Athena asked as the other Olympian gods settled down.

Zeus nodded for Hermes to speak. "I was making my deliveries last night and was just leaving Uncle H's place when I felt a massive power surge that practically destroyed the Underworld. Of course I went to go investigate it and found that the power originated from the entrance to Tartu-"

"Do not say its name!" Zeus all but shouted.

Hermes swallowed thickly, "Well, the power surge came from the pit, and uh, whatever made it was powerful. It left a trail of power that I followed to a crappy apartment building in LA."

"What w-was the apartment number?" Poseidon squeaked. Athena narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"I don't remember why?" Hermes asked, looking confused.

"No reason." Poseidon said hastily. Athena knew there was something bothering Poseidon, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Other than Hermes, was anyone else in Los Angeles last night?" Hera asked the council. Everyone shook their heads. Zeus' eyes suddenly got a dangerous light.

"What if Hades was the one responsible, he is trying to overthrow me!" Zeus shouted as he rose to his height of 15 feet.

"No, I talked to him before and after the incident." Hermes said, efficiently diffusing the growing tension.

"If it was any of us and none of the minor gods have that much power, then who could it be?" Apollo asked. There was silence because no one knew the answer.

"I was in LA..." Poseidon spoke so quietly, the gods had to strain to hear him.

"What?" Zeus yelled.

"I was there, but I wasn't the one to cause the power surge, but I think I have an idea on who it was."

"Who?" Hephaestus asked, looking up from the metal scraps he was tinkering with.

Poseidon clasped his hands together and spoke, "I was, um, seeing a mortal women who lived in LA. I uh, went to check on her when I felt the power all the way from the Underworld." Poseidon then turned to Zeus, "Brother, the power felt just like our father, Kronos." As soon as his name was mentioned the hearth's fire became nothing more than embers and the room suddenly dropped 20 degrees in temperature.

"O-our father?" Hera whispered, but the room was so quiet that everyone present could hear her just fine.

This was sullen news indeed.


	2. Scars (Ch2)

Ch.2

It had been almost 6 years since that fateful night so long ago. Sally raised Percy as best she could, while living in LA. The frequent monster attacks, however, forced them to move to New York City. Sally was aware of the world of Greek Mythology and could see the monsters. Poseidon, who turned out to be a god came and explained things to her after Percy was conceived. She knew her son was extremely powerful, but she had no idea who the father was. Throughout Percy's life, he had monster experiences. As a baby, Sally nearly had a heart attack when she walked into Percy room to see him in his crib with two snakes. The snakes weren't what scared her, it was that they hung limp in Percy's fat baby hands. Another time in kindergarten, Percy saw a tall man with a hat on approach Percy, and Percy was positive the man only had one eye, smack dab in the center of his forehead. When he told his teacher, she didn't believe him, scolding him on lying.

Sally knew she had a problem when a massive black dog-like creature attacked Percy when they were visiting the zoo. She tried a dating site and tried to find the worst male she could find. She found one, his name being Gabe Ugliano, and he lived in New York City. The next week they moved there. Percy was just over 5 years old when they moved and didn't fully grasp what was happening, all he knew was that he was changing schools and he wouldn't see his friends again. At least that's what his mom told him. Percy didn't mind, he didn't tell his mother this, but he really didn't have any friends. He was considered weird, he was incredibly intelligent for his age and the other kids picked on him for it. He was dyslexic, but he didn't let that stop him and pursued reading as much as possible. When that moved, Sally bought a small apartment in Manhattan. She started to date Gabe until 5 weeks later, she invited him to live at the apartment. Gabe being the lazy slob he was quickly agreed.

It was about a month until Percy's 6th birthday when things started taking a turn for the worse. Gabe was awful, he drank all day and gambled away all the money Sally made as a grocery store clerk. He regularly beat and harassed Percy any chance he got. After the council meeting discussing the power surge in the Underworld six years ago, Athena investigated the apartment complex Hermes reported. She found a mortal and a child that Athena could sense was extremely powerful. She watched the boy and soon realised why Kronos was in LA. The thought was chilling, but she did not share her discoveries with the council because she knew Zeus would attempt to kill the child once he found out that Kronos sired a child with a mortal. One day on Sally's way to her apartment from her work, Athena stopped her. Sally was exiting the grocery store through the employee exit, when I bright light shimmered in front of her, forcing her to avert her gaze.

"Lady Athena." Sally said as she lowered into a bow once the light faded and the being could be seen.

Athena was surprised to say the least. She did not expect this mortal to recognize her on sight. "Sally Jackson." Athena said while giving her a nod of recognition. "You may rise."

"With all due respect, why are you here?" Sally asked while looking anywhere other than the gorgeous goddess in front of her. Sally could feel Athena's gaze boring holes through her head.

"I am here to give you information on your child." Athena answered.

This perked Sally's interest, she knew little to nothing about her son's father and could barely remember that night at all.

"What information?" Sally asked, her head snapping up from looking at the water puddle on the cement floor of the employee hallway. Sally did not miss the fact that no one had entered the normally busy hallway.

"You son's father, he is the Titan Lord, Kronos. He is the titan of time." Athena stated calmly, gauging the reaction to the other women. "He is a very bad man and an enemy of Olympus."

"Oh..." Sally was at a loss for words.

 **Line Break**

Let's just say Sally did not take the news well. That night she went to the nearby bar instead of going home. She spent her paycheck she received that day on cheap liquor. Athena explained to Sally how Kronos had manipulated the mist to show Sally Poseidon's body. Athena told Sally what had happened that fateful night and how Kronos had raped her. Lastly, Sally learned why Poseidon stopped seeing her. He was apparently disgusted with her, and chose not to help her. Sally drowned her anger and frustration in liquor. Lots and lots of liquor. Once the sun had almost risen, the bartender kicked Sally out of the bar. Not before she consumed an unhealthy amount of liquor and wasted all of her paycheck.

Percy's 6th birthday wasn't celebrated. Percy didn't understand why, but he didn't complain. He was picked on at school the next year when he mentioned that he didn't celebrate his last birthday. Sally coming home drunk was now a common occurrence. She lost all her compassion for Percy and occasionally joined Gabe in the nightly Percy beatings. Percy had grown accustomed to Gabe's hatred towards him, but his mother's new found loathing cut Percy deeply. Long past were the days when Percy referred to Gabe as Smelly Gabe. He now had some... other words to describe him. Percy had risen in school to be known as the nerd. On his off time he was found at the school library or reading a book. Percy was constantly winning academic awards for school. He thought that winning these awards would impress his mom and she would be nice to him again. The awards didn't help, infarct, it made things worse.

"Another stupid award huh?" Gabe slurred as he rocked back and forth, barely managing to stay standing. His breath reeked of liquor and his eyes were bloodshot. In his hand was the award Percy brought home that day.

"You think your better than me don't you. Well I'll teach you how to be respectful to me. You think some fancy-smancy award means your all high and mighty, cuz it don't. I guess I'm gonna have to show you the pecking order 'round here." Gabe's voice rose until he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Percy briefly wondered how none of the other people living at the apartment complex hasn't heard all the shouting. His thoughts however, were cut short as Gabe ripped up the award. Percy felt tears sting his eyes. He furiously rubbed them away, but was too late.

"Are those tears?" Gabe screamed. "Men don't cry, how many times have I told you?" Percy soon realised his mistake and booked it to his room. He didn't make it. For a fat, short, drunk old man, Gabe moved very quickly. Percy's little legs carried him as fast as possible, but he wasn't quick enough to outrun the sharp pain that streaked down his back. Percy fell on his face, his back felt as if someone poured lava on it. He picked his eyes off the floor to find the feet of a woman standing in front of him. His eyes travelled up until they landed on the face of his mother. Her makeup was smeared and her eyes were red and dilated. Gripped loosely in her hand was a half empty bottle of beer.

"Well, well, well, the little brat thinks he can escape his punishment. If we were to let you escape your punishment that would make us bad parents." Sally said as she strutted over to Gabe. Percy's eyes followed her as he scrambled up and away from the women when she came close. She reeked of liquor, cigarette smock and vomit, an odd combination. Gabe was breathing hard as he readjusted his grip on his belt.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Gabe taunted while his face contorted into what Percy guessed was a smile. His face looked unnatural, like he wasn't used to smiling. His rotten, yellow teeth and black gums reminded him of the one eyed man that visited Percy back when he was in Kindergarten, only Gabe managed to be uglier.

 **Line Break**

The months passed on and the conditions at the Jackson's residence was worsening. Percy's young body was now riddled with scars, all red and angry from improper medical healing. Percy school was having a field trip to the beach and Percy desperately wanted to go. It wasn't the beach that excited him, it was going outside. His parents weren't big fans of having Percy go out in public, mainly because of people seeing his scars. The other reason for not letting Percy outside was the fear that, if given the chance, he would tell someone about what happens at home. He didn't tell his parents that there was a field trip and forged the parent signature on the parent permission slip. The day of the field trip he stuffed his school bag with a towel and swim trunks. He didn't plan on swimming, however, because people seeing his scars would be more trouble than the joy of swimming.

He quickly left the apartment and hopped on a bus to his school. Once he arrived he waited in his classroom until everyone was there and the bus was ready. The class piled into the bus and immediately started talking. He didn't have many friends. There was a boy named Jared Clearwater that he completely loathed. He was very thin, with light brown hair and murky green eyes. Percy didn't know much about him other than his parents were filthy rich and Jared thought he was king and everyone should treat him as such. The boy sitting next to Jared was Grover Underwood. Grover was basically Jared's shadow, following him everywhere and doing everything Jared commanded. Grover was okay, but Grover seemed terrified of Percy. Percy had extremely good hearing, as well as sight, smell and taste. Percy used his splendid hearing to hear Grover. Grover muttered about an incredibly strong monster whenever he was near Percy. Percy didn't really understand all that, so he just avoided him as much as possible.

Everyone in the class was so strange compared to Percy. He felt like he didn't belong, he didn't fit in. He was also doing things at a higher level, and both his peers and his teachers hated him for it. Because of this, he learned to tune people out, and tune people out is exactly what he did for the entire bus ride. He just sat in the back seat and pressed his forehead against the glass of the window and watched the scenery fly past.

Soon the bus reached the beach and after a brief lecture about behaving themselves from their teacher, the kids were released to do whatever they pleased. Percy was content just to spread out his blanket and plop down on it. He kicked off his shoes and loved the feeling of the sand in between his toes. He spread his hands out behind him and enjoyed the sea breeze. Percy's peace and quiet did not last long. Percy knew he had sat for about 14 minutes and 38 seconds. For whatever the reason, Percy had a perfect sense of time. It was eerie, he could just tell the time without ever looking at a clock. He also knew how much time has passed over a specific period of time. It was strange, but Percy never shared his abilities and didn't really think much about it. After almost 15 minutes, Jared came over, and surprise, surprise, Percy could see Grover trailing behind him. Grover wasn't the only one walking behind Jared. Jared was considered popular because of his parents' wealth, therefore, it was usual to see Jared followed by a group of his goonies.

"What do you want?" Percy asked in a bored tone.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Jared asked in his nasally voice, completely ignoring Percy's previous question.

"I don't feel like it, now can you please go away?" Percy answered, looking out at the water.

"You scared of the water?" Jared teased, taking a step towards Percy.

"No, I just don't want to." Percy responded, quickly standing up when he realised the situation he was in. Two of the boys standing behind Jared stepped forward and each grabbed one of my arms. Percy tried to struggle but one of them grabbed right were Gabe cut him last night. This caused Percy to go limp and Jared was able to pull the shirt off of Percy before shoving him down. He tried to call out but couldn't in time and received a mouth full of sand for his attempt. When he stood up, everyone was silent. Apparently the commotion caused everyone to divert their attention to Percy. It took him a few seconds to realise why everyone was staring at him. He followed Jared's eyes to his own torso. Everyone was staring at his scars. He quickly grabbed his shirt from Jared, who didn't put up much of a fight.

The rest of the day, Percy tried and failed to ignore the looks everyone was giving him. Some were of disgust, others confusion, but the worst was the pity. Almost everyone was giving him looks of pity, and he hated it. He didn't want their pity, but his fellow peers and his teacher sure were giving it to him. Well, almost everyone, he was almost thankful that Jared just looked at him with anger and slight jealously. Percy figured Jared was mad that Percy took his spotlight, even for a few hours, and jealous that Percy had something that made him special.

 **Line Break**

When Gabe got a phone call from Percy's teacher, he was not happy. Well, no, he was absolutely furious. Percy could've sworn he saw steam come out of his ears. He was red in the face from all the yelling he had done towards Percy. When his mother got home, she was not happy either, but she kept herself under control. She did say a few choice words, and Percy noticed she was not drunk. It always hurt a little more when his mom wasn't drunk and she said mean things to him. It cut him deep because he couldn't blame her actions on the alcohol.

"Oh I'm gonna teach you fucking brat about manners and listening to your father." Gabe said while practically licking his lips in anticipation.

In a rare act of defiance, Percy said, "You're not my father."

This stopped Gabe in his tracks. "What did you say?" His voice barely a whisper as he struggled to control his rage.

As Gabe started taking off his belt, Sally decided enough was enough. "Stop, people already know, bruising him up more will only get you in more trouble."

After she finished, Gabe held a face of disbelief, then broke out in an unnatural cackle. "You think that if I'm going to jail, I'm not taking you with me? Hah! You're just as guilty as I am, maybe even more so, you're his _real_ mother." Then Gabe became completely serious. "And if you think you can tell me what to do, you're dumber than you look. I am the man of this household and shall be treated with respect!" When he finished, he reached up and backhanded Sally, hard, so hard, she fell and hit her head on the side of the table.

At that moment, Percy realised that maybe he wasn't the only one being beaten in this household. This gave him comfort, but then he realised the thin trail of blood running down his mom's head, pooling on the floor. He calmed himself when he noticed that his mother was still breathing. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Gabe in total terror. Percy turned his attention back to Gabe as he pulled a pistol out of his coat pocket. He raised it and pointed it at Sally. He was too drunk to hold the gun steady and the gun shook. Percy understood what was happening too late as Gabe already pulled the trigger. Time seamed to slow down as the bullet travelled towards his mother. The loud bang of the gun caused Percy to jump. It hit Sally with a sickening thud. His mother shook for a moment or two, before laying limp. He head rolled to the side, directly facing Percy. Her cold, lifeless eyes still stared at him. Percy fell to his knees and was visibly shaking, his grief and sadness too much for his young mind to bear. Something broke within Percy that day. Something that made Percy compassionate. He became cold and unfeeling. His grief soon turned into anger, unimaginable anger. He turned his focus unto Gabe. He was currently smiling sickly at Sally lifeless corpse. Gabe turned his cocky smile to Percy, where it quickly was wiped off his face when he saw Percy's eyes. His eyes glowed a faint gold. Not exactly a proud, noble gold, but a cold, dark gold that sent shivers down Gabe's spine. Soon Percy's entire body started glowing gold. All Percy could feel was anger, all Percy could see was his mother's dead eyes and his mind told him over and over again how he'd never see her, or talk to her, or hug her. His raw emotions soon bubbled over and Gabe began to age, slowly at first, then he aged faster and faster. Gabe's screams flooded the small kitchen. Soon all that was left of Gabe was a thin husk of a skeleton, before even that turned to dust. Percy hesitantly walked over to his mother and knelt down. He closed her eyes and kissed her forehead, finally excepting that his mother was truly gone and that she would never come back. He felt a strange feeling to walk into his mother and Gabe's room. He was drawn over to a shelf and opened the top shelf. Inside was a completely gold watch with a black face and gold hour and minuet hands. He picked it up and noticed an engraving on the back.

 _'For Perseus Jackson, time controls everything, people fear time, yet they also need time. Master time, and you have mastered everything.'_

It was written in a language other than English. Percy could read it just fine, but knew it wasn't English. Percy had the instinct to put it on. Once he did, he felt the need to press the face of the watch. It glowed before forming into a wickedly sharp golden sword. The edges were a frosted black color and the sword was cold to the touch. The hilt was wrapped in a completely black leather, but Percy had the feeling it wasn't from a cow. The sword felt perfect in his hand. It was a 4 foot badass watch-sword. Percy changed the sword back into its watch form then began to pack. He figured the police would come soon, either from being called by the apartment neighbours complaining about the screaming, or the school calling about Percy's scars. He worked quickly until he heard a faint popping noise and a faint glow from the front hallway. Percy the heard footsteps walk closer to him and he turned and ran for his room.

The person called out to him. The word they said and the person who said it would change his life drastically. "Stop"

If Percy knew what would occur form just this singer word, he would have never turned around.


	3. White Pillars and Dark Lies (Ch3)

Ch. 3

After Hermes had announced the power surge and Poseidon stated the power felt like Kronos', Athena got curious. Athena had always been curious, it was in her nature. That's why she always loved a good puzzle. There was no greater puzzle than Perseus Jackson. After that council meeting, she went to LA and quickly found the apartment Hermes was referring to. She also sensed that a sea deity had recently been here, but she did not dwell on it. Inside she found a mortal women who had the signs of being taken advantage of. Athena quickly healed the mortal with godly energy. After a quick analysis, Athena found out the mortal was just recently impregnated, recently being a few hours ago. The baby boy was immensely powerful and Athena was intrigued. Athena visited the alleyway where supposedly Kronos teleported away. If the being wasn't Kronos, it certainly was another immensely powerful deity. After some extensive research at her personal library, Athena was almost positive that the unborn baby's father was Kronos, but she couldn't be sure until he was born. Athena was admittedly curious.

 **Line Break**

When the news first came out that Kronos may have risen, Olympus was in a buzz. It seemed like that was the only thing people talked about. Of course, Olympus prepared to defend itself and informed both camps to do so also, but after months of no signs what-so-ever that there was an enemy preparing for war, tensions were diffused.

As Athena confidently strode through the streets of Olympus, she thought how now, no one seemed to even remember the incident with Kronos. Even when talking with other major gods, they talked about it like a distant memory. Even Athena herself had times where she would struggle to remember the boy sired from Kronos. Athena had deducted that a strong veil of mist was clouding people's memories. This further increased Athena's curiosity for the child.

By her scans, Athena had speculated that the child would be born today, and Athena was bouncing with excitement. She walked to a secluded part of a park built in honour of the gods and teleported down to the hospital where the boy was being born.

 **Line Break**

Athena found out the boy's name was Perseus Achilles Jackson. After seeing the bright gold eyes and immense power radiating from the child, Athena was now certain that Kronos was the father. She was afraid that Kronos had fully risen and was just biding his time, but Athena realised that that was not the case. In her research, she discovered that Kronos had enough power to form a body of sorts for only a few hours. Athena also learned that Sally Jackson was in a romantic relationship with Poseidon. That must be how Kronos took advantage of her in his weakened state, he lulled her into a false sense of security by impersonating Poseidon. She also figured out that the sea deity presence Athena sensed when visiting the apartment for the first time was Poseidon checking on Sally before quickly leaving when he saw the state Sally was in. Athena knew Poseidon was distraught because afterwards, the oceans were restless for a few months, causing massive natural disasters. This gave Athena great pleasure, for Athena hated Poseidon with a burning passion.

Athena occasionally sent monsters to Perseus' home to test him. He would either find some way to kill the monster, or the monster would look at Perseus and realise the father, and crawl away terrified. Most people would see a young boy, Athena saw an opportunity, an experiment even. She continued to study Perseus as he grew and matured. She planned to take Perseus to Olympus before he and his mother moved to New York, but when she saw the mortal Sally planned to meet, she didn't interfere. Even as she witnessed the horrors Perseus faced, she did not intervene, deciding that these experiences would help shape Perseus into the ultimate warrior.

Athena watched in fascination as Perseus watched his mother die, then proceed to kill his step-father. She watched as he walked as if told to go there by an invisible force. She saw him pull out a watch that transformed into a sword. When Perseus began to pack a backpack full of items and clothes, Athena finally decided to intervene. She quickly teleported to the apartment. She appeared in the hallway blocking the door. She quickly strode into the kitchen, her eyes glanced over the two dead bodies. Athena was unfazed, being an immortal meant she was accustom to people dying. Dying no longer fazed Athena. To her, death was just a concept, it held no significance to her. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps moving away from her. She used her godly speed to easily catch up with the child.

"Stop." She called out. She did not yell, for she did not need to. Her voice alone carried enough power without having to yell. The boy made the mistake of turning and looking at her. This made him move significantly slower and Athena caught up with him in a few long strides. Perseus realised his mistake and turned and broke out in an all-out sprint. He reached the fire escape and began to descend. Athena just shook her head and walked after him. When Percy realised she was somehow gaining on him, he decided to change his tactics. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed the railing with both hands and jumped over it. Swinging his feet around and wildly flailing his arms, he plummeted. One thing he didn't take into consideration was how high he was when he jumped. The apartment was on the 5th floor and ran down the fire escape for one flight of stairs. That meant he was falling from a little more than 4 stories with nothing to stop his momentum but the cold hard cement below him. Suddenly, he slowed down, and almost stopped falling completely. He was about 20 feet off the ground when he looked down. When he looked down he realised the predicament he was in and lost his concentration. His loss of concentration resulted in him falling the rest of the 20 feet. Percy fell in a heap, landing awkwardly on his right ankle, most likely badly spraining it. He looked up to see the woman from the apartment. He briefly wondered how she got down so fast when he noticed how pretty the woman was. No, pretty wasn't the right word, she was drop dead gorgeous. Percy may only be 7, but even he could tell how beautiful the woman standing in front of him was. She was wearing minimal makeup and her long black hair framed her face nicely. She had a delicate face with strong feature, but the most stunning feature was her eyes. Her eyes were a deep gray that seemed to swirl like raging storm clouds. Once Percy got over the woman's looks, he noticed the raw power that emitted from the woman. The power was almost overwhelming, making him feel insignificant and unworthy. Percy looked back into her eyes and saw the way she was looking at him. She was looking at him like he was a bug under a microscope. The wicked gleam in her eyes reminded Percy of a child who just got a new toy, a toy they were going to enjoy breaking. The look unnerved Percy because it was eerily similar to the look Gabe gave him after he had been drinking.

"Get up child." The woman said impatiently.

"H-how." Percy said, still attempting to get up with his sprained ankle.

"I have no use for a warrior who cannot endure pain. Get up and walk, sprained ankle or not, I am getting you to Olympus." She said as she turned and walked away. Percy quickly got up and began to walk as fast as he dared, focusing on keeping weight off that ankle as best he could.

"Hurry up hero!" The mysterious women called over her shoulder. Percy suddenly thought back to when he was younger and his mother told him never to talk with strangers. This advice had come after she had started drinking, so Percy didn't know if she told him the advice so he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened behind doors, or that she genuinely cared about his wellbeing. He really wanted it to be the latter, but Percy's better judgement told him it was because of the former.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were a block away from the Empire State Building. Percy had been asking questions non-stop ever since he caught up with the women, and for all his trouble, he only learned two things, where they were going and what her name was. Her name was Athena, and they were going to the Empire State Building, where supposedly Olympus was. When Percy had voiced his doubts, Athena had given him a withering glare that caused Percy to shrink away. Other than those two pieces of information, every one of his questions were answered with; 'You'll find out soon' or 'For some questions, the answers are unknown to you for a reason hero' or Percy's personal favourite, silence.

Percy was sceptical of this Athena women for sure, and he was even more skeptical about going to 'Mount Olympus'. He figured she was some police officer taking him into custody, but she certainly wasn't dressed like a police officer. As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice they had just walked into the Empire State Building, ignoring all lines and security. Percy felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness cloud his mind. He knew he should be feeling it, but he couldn't remember what the feeling was and why would be feeling. When he tried to think of earlier events that lead to him following a strange women, he couldn't remember.

Athena had been warping Percy's mind to dull the mental and emotional pain he was in. She temporarily erased his memories of the day to protect his little mind. She quickly strode over to the counter. Tired of waiting, Athena loudly cleared her throat, gaining the attention from the man sitting behind the counter. He lazily raised his head above his magazine, and quickly fixed his posture when he saw who was waiting. He hastily handed her the card, almost dropping it as he gave it to her. She walked over to the elevator, Perseus following closely and stepped in. Athena slid the card in a slot that appeared on the button panel and pressed the glowing 600 button. The elevator ride was silent. The only sound was the horribly outdated music playing through the elevator stereo and the impatient tapping Athena was doing with her foot. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened with a ding, revealing Olympus.

Percy's mind was in overdrive trying to come up with an explanation for all of this. Percy tried to ask Athena how this was happening and where the cameras were, but the only thing that came out was, "Whoa" He breathed, completely awestruck.

The streets were bustling with activity, vendors were trying to sell their products, adults in many different forms, some glowed, some had blue skin others had purple hair, but no one person was alike. Percy noticed the massive mountain towering over the bustling city. A paved road could be seen winding around the mountain, various temples and other grand building were nestled into the mountain on either side of the path. At the end of the path rested a set of huge wooden doors. The doors were built into the mountain itself and whatever was behind the doors must have been huge, the doors themselves were at least 50 feet tall. Percy was shook from his thoughts when he noticed Athena had started walking forwards. He quickly scrambled to catch up with her. As he walked besides Athena, he continued to look around at the magnificent place. The place was wonderful, but had an air of dread, like someone put makeup and a pretty dress on a corpse. Everything was perfect, too perfect. Percy had a good eye for illegal activities, considering his stepfather partook in these activities quite often. He could see shadows in alleys, could hear whispers behind closed doors and could sense the air of hostility, it was not directed to him, no, but it just seemed to linger in the air. The more Percy ignored all the glitz and glamour of Olympus, the more he could see the ugliness hidden beneath the surface.

They reached the base of the mountain and Percy came out of his thoughts. This part of Olympus was truly beautiful. There were streams and meadows, gardens and trees sprinkled everywhere on the mountain. Each temple they passed was different and spectacular in its own way. As Percy gazed at the temples, he also saw Athena looking at them too, but not with a look of awe, but a look of smugness.

"What are these things?" Percy asked, tired of walking in silence, forcing his eyes off a particularly pink temple to look at Athena.

"These," She said as she made a sweeping gesture with her hand, "These are the temples of the Olympian gods, and I designed all of them."

"You designed all of these?" Percy asked, thinking hard. Suddenly, everything became apparent. "You're Athena, like the goddess of wisdom."

"The one and only." She said, still smug.

"But why am I here?" Percy asked, suddenly very unsure of himself. He was in the presence of a goddess. He didn't know how to act, should he be kneeling? He wasn't sure.

"You are to fulfil a prophecy for me." Athena said ominously. "And no, you don't have to kneel Hero." She said almost as an afterthought.

"W-wha-h-how?" Percy sputtered.

"Please, I'm a goddess." She said like that explained everything.

"Why do you call me that?" Percy asked.

"Call you what?" Athena asked innocently.

"Why do you call me Hero?" Percy asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Because I will make you into the greatest hero to ever walk this Earth. People will know your story for thousands of years." She said as she stopped at the doors of one of the temples on the mountain. It was as beautiful as it was modern, yet it still had some ancient designs. It was a light grey with white accents. The door in front of them was a polished wood. The door was flanked by two gleaming white marble pillars. The way the pillars caught the sun's light gave them a dangerous look to them, if pillars could look dangerous.

"Oh," Was all Percy could muster.

 **Line Break**

Athena had shown Percy his room, telling him not to leave this room under any circumstances. Food appeared on the bedside table after Percy had changed into the clean clothes provided. He didn't realise how hungry he was until he started eating, finishing the sandwich and glass of milk very quickly. After he finished, he went to the door, it was locked. Next he checked the other door, it led to a bathroom. The room itself was quite plain. There was a large window right above the bed that was pushed into the far corner. There was a desk on the wall across from the bed and a small bedside table next to the bed. Percy also noticed a chest that was placed at the foot of the bed. All of the drawers were empty. Satisfied with his search, Percy went to bed.

As tired as Percy was, he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was still trying to remember what had happened during the day. He felt a dam in his mind blocking him from his memories, his feelings. He pushed and pushed on it, until suddenly, it broke. First came the emotions, grief, anger, and unbelievable sadness washed over Percy. Next came his memories, the scene of his mother's death playing over and over again in his head. But the worst part, the worst part was the satisfaction. He felt no remorse for killing Gabe, in fact, he _enjoyed_ it, and that scared him. He had read that killing someone, no matter how much you hated a person, killing them brought unimaginable regret and grief. Percy felt none of these emotions. Even his mother's death no longer made him sad. After the initial flooding of emotions, Percy felt nothing. As much as he tried, he couldn't cry for his mother. He didn't feel regret for killing Gabe and worst of all, he didn't miss his mother. The little child in him told him that his mother cared for him, but his better judgement told him she didn't. He tried to remain innocent, but he had lost that a long time ago. He knew she cared very little for him, and that's what hurt the most, the fact that his own father left him before he was born, his mom reminded him of that many times, and his other parent, his mother, didn't love him either. At that moment, he realised he was different than everyone else. He was special, and he promised himself that he would become cold, heartless, whatever it took to never feel these emotions again. And then, and only then, he allowed himself to cry.

Athena watched all of this with a smile.

 **A.N.- Thanks for all the support. Please review and tell me how I'm doing and what you want me to change. I'm fairly new to Fanfiction and completely new at writing stories so if anyone has any suggestions or tips, I'm all ears. I already have a pairing in mind and it's not Athena. Last thing, I'll be putting a poll on my page for the name of Percy's sword. There's a lot to choose, but if you have a name that's not up there, please PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**


	4. Pain is Weakness (Ch4)

Ch. 4

The next morning Athena barged into the room, waking Percy up instantly.

"W-What's going on?" Percy asked sleepily.

"Your training begins today." She stated, then proceeded to walk out the door. Percy quickly scrambled to put on clean clothes and stepped out of his room. He was met with the impatient glare of Athena.

"I don't have time for you to dilly-dally. I am on a tight schedule." She then spun on her heel and walked off. Percy followed, they walked down the grand stair case to the foyer and went down a hallway Percy didn't notice last night. At the end of the hallway was a door. Athena opened it and walked inside. Inside the door lead to a large arena, with a dusty dirt floor and no ceiling, showing the cloudless sky. Against one wall was so many weapons Percy lost count, against another wall stood dozens of bronze looking robots. In the far corner was what look like a weight training area and stand-alone fighting dummies were placed around the arena.

"I had Hephaestus make those last night." She said, waving her hand lazily to the bronze figures. Percy's mother had briefly talked about Greek mythology with him, but not much. He was fascinated by the stories and to quench his thirst for knowledge, he read as many books as possible about them.

"There's no way he made all of those in one night." Percy said incredulously. Athena took one step towards Percy and slapped him. Percy sprawled across the ground from the force of the slap.

"We are _gods,_ we can do anything we want. You best remember that." Athena hissed venomously. Percy was in a state of shock, slightly confused and very pissed, but he bit his tongue.

"Get up, we have much to do."

 **Line Break**

Percy's entire body felt like jelly. He had been training with Athena for hours, and every inch of his body hurt. Athena made him run more times than he could count, he had been forced to go to the weight training area and lift weights no 7 year old had business lifting and to top it all off, she made him get out his watch sword so they could 'fight'. Their 'fight' was just Athena smacking Percy around with a dull sword. When Percy thought they were done, she led him over to the robots from before, calling them automatons. She spoke is a language that was not English, but Percy could understand it anyway. The automatons lit up and walked forwards, taking out various weapons. They started attacking Percy and out of instinct, he fought back. When Athena thought he had been knocked around enough by the automatons, she spoke again, turning off the machines. After what felt like an eternity, she told him he was done with physical training. After stopping in the kitchen quickly, Athena led Percy to a different room. Inside as what looked like a classroom, but there was only one desk ii the middle of the room. Percy sat down in it and Athena started teaching him Greek Mythology. She claimed not knowing the stories could get him killed in the real world. Percy was relatively familiar with the stories, but Athena had so much more information that the text books. He learned he was fluent in Ancient Greek and that the reason Percy could read as well as he could in English was because Athena blessed him so his dyslexia was less severe.

"We are done for today, I want you in the arena by 5 tomorrow." Athena said as Percy stood up.

"5 in the morning?" Percy asked incredulously.

 **Line Break**

This cycle repeated for days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Percy was 8 now, and he couldn't be more excited. He hadn't left the temple and its surrounding garden since he first arrived, and Athena just told him she would be issuing a quest for him.

"Now, normally, a quest requires a prophecy, but keeping you a secret from Olympus is vital to my plan. So you will not receive a prophecy." Athena said as the glared at Percy as he began to hop from foot to foot.

"OK, where am I going?" Percy practically shouted, ignoring the withering glare Athena sent his way.

"You will be going to Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium." Athena said, trying and failing to calm herself down. This mortal was going to be the death of her.

"Where's that." Percy said, slightly disheartened when he wasn't told he was going to some great landmark.

"It is located in New Jersey, there, a monster lives. Go and kill it and retrieve something for me." Athena replied.

"What kind of monster?" Percy asked, his energy coming back at the mention of a monster.

"You will find out shortly." Athena said as she rubbed her temples, focusing on not disintegrating the young mortal in front of her.

"What will I be retrieving?" Percy asked, noticing Athena's anger and controlling his excitement.

"Long time ago, the original Perseus was given winged sandals to defeat Medusa with. In his haste to escape, he left the sandals there. When Medusa reformed, she took the sandals. Hermes has tried replicating the originals, but has failed, you will retrieve them." Athena supplied.

 **Line Break**

Percy wore jeans, a hoodie and sneakers. He had a backpack stuffed with camping supplies and extra clothes. Athena had given Percy a wallet with a credit card with unlimited mortal money and a few drachmas for emergencies. He still wore his golden watch on his left wrist. He had yet to name the sword, but Athena told him names had power and that he should choose carefully. He had woken up extra early and was ready to go. Athena was off doing whatever it was gods do. She never told him anything more than what she claimed he needed to know and never showed any positive emotions to him. She was cold and unfeeling, everything Percy strived to become. He had grown accustom to her cold nature, but that didn't mean he liked it. In fact, he hated Athena. She was mean and condescending, she beat him if he showed and disrespect or failed to do something, but for as mean as she was, he developed into a decent warrior in only a few months. He has no longer sickly thin, instead he was a fit lean with slight muscular definition. He was short for his age, something Athena reminded him of often. He was no longer pale either. His time spent in the arena and its open roof design meant that Percy got more than enough sun. He was often sun burnt because Athena didn't let him wear sunscreen, he also couldn't wear shoes, so that he learned to ignore pain. He was barely fed, so he had to steal food. If he was caught, he was punished and beaten, not because he was stealing, no, Athena encouraged Percy to steal food. He was punished because he was caught, this taught him craftiness and stealth. Overall, life kind of sucked at Athena's temple.

Percy was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the distinct 'pop' made whenever an immortal teleported. The room lit up and Percy diverted his eyes, learning long ago not to look at a god in their true form.

"Is it time to leave?" Percy asked.

"Indeed, you will take a bus from New York to New Jersey, from there you will find your own means of transportation to the Emporium." Athena said, handing Percy a bus ticket.

"How will I get back?" Percy asked nervously.

"That will be up to you Perseus." Athena said with a familiar twinkle in her eyes. It was not a kind look, it was look of mad scientist looking at their creation. Percy audibly swallowed and began shuffling his feet.

Athena looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke, "I need you to be the best you can be," She paused, thinking about something. "Give me your hand."

Percy held out his right hand, the arm without the watch. He did so without complaint, learning long ago it would hurt more if he resisted. She forcibly grabbed his hand and turned it over, showing the inside of his wrist. She placed her other hand over it before pausing.

"This will hurt a lot." She said almost happily, as if the thought of Percy in pain amused her. Athena started chanting in Ancient Greek much too fast for Percy to understand. Athena's hand on Percy's wrist started glowing and became hot. The heat became unpleasant and started to hurt. The pain soon brought Percy to his knees, but Athena's grip was like iron. Soon, Athena removed her hand from his wrist. The air felt cool against Percy's burnt flesh. On his wrist was a small image of an owl. Percy started glowing a faint gray color before he fainted. Percy awoke to an angry Athena snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"You are going to be late." She snapped. Percy groggily stood up and slipped on his backpack, careful not to re-injure his wrist. "I have made you my champion. Your intelligence and battle strategy have both increased, as well as your competence with any weapon."

Percy was at a loss for words, "Th-thank you?" Percy said, but it came out more like a question.

"You're welcome." Athena nodded. "Now go, you have a quest to complete."

Percy practically ran out the door, desperate to leave the psychotic goddess with her violent tendencies and bipolar personality. As Percy walked down the bustling streets, he stuck to the shadows, walking quickly and quietly to attract minimal attention to himself. He had gotten plenty of practice sneaking to get food from the kitchen in Athena's temple, and was quite good at stealth. He made his way to the elevator, thinking that no one saw him exit Athena's temple and leave Olympus. He was wrong. Bright silver eyes watched him curiously. Artemis had been walking to Athena's temple when she saw a young boy walk out of Athena's temple. Not recognising the boy, Artemis was immediately curious. Athena and Artemis had a strained relationship at best. Artemis may hate males with a passion, but the way Athena treats mortals doesn't sit right with Artemis. Athena acts as if mortals are nothing more that insects created for her experimentation. Artemis decided to follow the boy as he made his way to the elevator that acted as the entrance and exit of Olympus. Most immortals just flash to and from Earth, but mortal visitors usually use the elevator to leave Olympus.

Percy was a few feet from the elevator and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Athena had made it very clear not to be noticed leaving Olympus. He looked over his shoulder for what felt like the millionth time to see a flash of silver. He trained his eyes harder but couldn't see anything. He unintentionally shivered and he walked a bit faster the rest of the way to the elevator, the feeling of eyes on him never leaving. Percy didn't know much, but he did know that many, many powerful things were at work, and that somehow, he had something to do with it.

 **A.N.- This is just a quick filler chapter before a little action happens. I plan to get to the main part of the story soon, but I feel that this build up is important in character development. I have the pairing worked out and they might be a little OC just because I don't like how that person was written in the actual books, and no, it is not Artemis. Please, I have no idea what I'm doing, so please review. I put a poll on my page about the name of Percy's sword. Please tell if the poll is up or not, I really don't know, but I think. If you could just stop by and place a vote, that would be appreciated. Thanks again for reading and all the support.**

 **-Ink**


	5. Statues and Snakes (Ch5)

Ch. 5

Percy waited as the horrible elevator music played. Athena may have decreased his dyslexia, but his potent ADD was still as powerful as ever. He first settled with tapping his foot, then went to tapping his fingers on the elevator railing to the beat of the music. Just as he had started pacing, the doors opened with a ding. Percy quickly walked out, thankful for his release from that metal box of death. He walked down the crowded sidewalks of New York with an ecstatic smile on his face. After a few miles of walking, he arrived at the bus station he was seeking. A walk that would leave most people gasping for breath barely made Percy break a sweat. If nothing else, Percy would at least be well conditioned while living with Athena. He didn't know what to think about Athena. On one hand, what she was doing would better prepare him for the world of Greek Mythology, but Percy ignored that fact. He felt some gratefulness to Athena for helping him escape his old home, but the new one she provided was only marginally better. The reverence Percy felt towards Athena was starting to wear off and the excitement of living with a goddess was starting to die down. The only good thing about living with Athena was his training. For Percy's entire life, he had been weak, and was tormented because of it. Percy finally felt powerful, and he loved the feeling of it.

Percy sat down on one of the benches and waited, finally getting a chance to inspect the branding that Athena gave Percy earlier. A small owl was etched into his skin on the inside of his right wrist. It pulsated against Percy's skin with an unknown power, feeling foreign and dangerous. He felt bile fill his mouth as he remember the sight and smell of burnt flesh, it was not something Percy wanted to experience ever again. Percy was angry at Athena for doing this to him, marking him as her own property. When he came back from this quest, Percy was getting answers. As he was sitting, others had begun to crowd around the station waiting for the bus. After a few minutes of waiting, the bus arrived and stopped with a loud squeak. Percy was the first to get on, pushing aside others to get in first. He made his way to the back and plopped down, setting his backpack down on the seat next to him. Percy stretched across the rest of the seats in the back row, making it clear to all that the back row was taken. People shot Percy angry looks, whether for pushing past them or for taking the entire back row, Percy wasn't sure.

The bus started to drive. Percy was sitting with his feet kicked up on the rest of the back row. He was leaning against his bag as he pressed his face out the window. He watched as things passed by. Percy hadn't been outside of Athena's temple in months, making this adventure the most exciting thing to happen to him for months. Minuets soon turned into hours, and Percy felt himself drifting off to sleep a few times. The bus stopped occasionally, but this was a cross country bus, so not many stops were made. The sun was just beginning to set and Percy had been shaken awake by the bus' tires screeching to a halt before an old lady. The elderly lady was standing in the middle of the road holding a small chihuahua against her chest. She walked to the side of the bus in front of the bus doors. The bus was silent as the woman waited. The bus driver finally understood what the elderly lady wanted and he opened the doors. She climbed on and walked down the isles about half way, staring at Percy the whole time. She slowly turned to his seat and sat down, never breaking eye contact, twisting her neck in an odd manor to do this. In her lap, the chihuahua barked loudly at Percy. Percy was on edge, he felt uneasy about this women and learned never to mistrust his instincts. Athena had taught him never to underestimate his opponent, and Percy knew not to ignore Athena. He watched apprehensively as he fiddled with his watch, a habit he had picked up with Athena when he was nervous. The cold metal offered little assurance in the situation, but it was enough to strengthen his courage, that is, until the lady started smiling. It started as a small grin, slowly taking over her face was stretched into a gruesome smile. Her teeth, which were on full display, had become sharp and pointy. As she was doing this, she had casually placed her legs in the aisle. It seemed innocent to any witnesses, but the message was clear to Percy. If Percy wanted to leave, he was getting past her, and Percy had a feeling that doing that would be harder than it looked. Percy looked for other means for escape, but he was finding it hard to concentrate while the dog was barking its head off, yet none of the other passengers were paying the dog any attention. Percy looked out the window to see flashes of silver moving along the bus in the forest next to the road. What looked like silver arrows sprouted from the wheels of the bus, deflating the tires and efficiently stopping the bus. The emergency lights flashed on and people started panicking, the strange women included, but for another reason. Percy took the opportunity and climbed out the back emergency exit. Percy noticed a group of preteen girls dressed in silver hunting gear rush onto the bus. Percy decided he was not getting involved in this and started to turn around. He stopped when he noticed one of the girls staring at Percy. She looked to be the youngest girl in the group, about 12 years old, but what stopped Percy in his tracks was her eyes. Her eyes were a bright silver colour, very similar to the colour of the moon when there are no clouds in the sky. It was too early in Percy's training to know all the Olympian gods by sight, but he knew this was a power deity that was very dangerous. Percy nodded to the girl before turning and running into the woods with no real idea where he was going, just that he needed to get away from that bus, that dog and that 12 year old girl. As Percy was running, he thought back to the girl he had seen, she was no doubt beautiful. She had auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, pale, clear skin and small freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. Percy thought back to her eyes, they were a magnificent silvery white colour, Percy could remember seeing those eyes but couldn't remember where or when he saw them. Suddenly, it clicked. He had saw the girl when he was leaving Olympus. This was not good, if she was a powerful deity and she knew of Athena and Percy's interactions, she could tell others, and Athena would be furious. He pushed the thoughts and finally stopped running to see where he was and where was going. Pain erupted from the mark on his right wrist. He turned his hand over and inspected the pain. The owl marking was faintly glowing and suddenly, information began filling his head. He was in New Jersey, that was a relief, but he was still about 40 miles away from his target. His arm stopped hurting, but started pulsing, it amplified when he turned in a certain direction, he deducted that this was the way to the Emporium.

Percy walked and walked, following the mark on his wrist. He tried not to take any breaks if he could help it, he had eaten the last of his food a while ago and had only a few sips left of his water. He walked for about 8 hours and was completely exhausted. His entire body hurt and he was just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. He almost cried for joy when he saw the forest clear and a road ahead of him. On the other side of the road was a building with a neon sign out front. Thanks to Athena's blessing, Percy could make out 'Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium'. With a smile on his face, Percy walked into the building, temporarily forgetting about the monster he had to defeat inside. Percy walked into a lobby of sorts, the wall in front of his had a broken fountain, and on his left was a door way to an open ceiling area. To his right was what looked like a personal diner. The odd assortment of rooms did not bother Percy, he was too focused on the heavenly smell wafting from the diner. Percy walked in and looked around. There was a few tables scattered about and toward the back was a bar area with stoves and other kitchen appliances behind it. A Middle Eastern looking woman was standing over one of the stoves, cooking what looked like burgers. Percy, completely ignoring his instincts not to trust this lady, he called out.

"H-hello?" Percy called out. The woman looked up, and frowned. She walked out from behind the bar/kitchen area and walked out so Percy could get a good look at her. She was dressed head to toe in black garments, she wore polished black heels and a headdress that had a veil cover her eyes, but Percy could make out sunglasses from under the veil.

"Hello my child." The woman said. She spoke in a strong accent that was somewhat soothing to Percy. Because of Percy's incredible hearing, he was able to hear her mutter, "I thought the demigods were supposed to arrive in a few more hours." This peaked Percy's interest, he had studied with Athena enough to know that a demigod was a child of a mortal and a god.

"Demigods? Why are you expecting demigods?" Percy asked, immediately mentally yelling at himself for his brashness.

At this, the woman looked genuinely confused, "You...you don't know?"

Now Percy was confused, "Know what?" Percy asked exasperated.

It seemed like the woman had made up her mind, "Do not worry about that my child." She assured smoothly.

Percy was now on high alert, she knew of demigods and was definitely not a mortal. It was highly likely that this woman was the monster Percy was sent to capture, but she looked so innocent, Percy mentally argued. Percy never had a loving motherly figure, his mother was for a time, but soon turned her back on him, and Athena certainly didn't fit the motherly role in Percy's life. Because of this, Percy craved for a motherly figure, and didn't want to hurt someone who might not even be a monster.

"Come sit, you look famished, I will make you something." The woman said as she gestured to a table.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Percy said, still eyeing the burgers cooking on the grill.

"Oh it's a pleasure." The woman assured, "And how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself, I am Aunty Em, and you are?"

Percy began to sit down, "My name is Percy."

The woman had a faraway look, "I remember the original Perseus, he was handsome indeed."

"You-you remember him?" Percy squeaked, alarm bells ringing in his head.

Aunty Em seemed to realise her mistake. "Oh, did I say remember, I meant I remembered him from when I was young and learned about him."

"Yeah, OK." Percy nodded, knowing she was lying but choosing not to call her out on it. The woman turned and went to the kitchen without another word. Percy sat and started looking out the bay window that showed the other side of the building. It was filled with vegetation, the walls were covered in vines and from the ground sprouted shrubbery of all kinds and various trees. The most unsettling thing were the statures, there were dozens, there were what looked like ancient soldiers, police officers and even children. They were all life sized and very realistic. But the worst part were the faces. The faces of every single statue were of utter fear and panic, the eyes opened wide and the mouths opened in silent screams. Percy was confused, wasn't there supposed to be a monster here, and why was his marking hurting so much. The pain cleared his huger filled head and suddenly, things started to line up. The statues, the veil, Aunty Em and how she remembered the original Perseus like she was alive when he was. She was the monster, she was Medusa. The faint sound of hissing could be heard as Aunty Em's footsteps drew near.

"Now I hope you don't mind that I took off my headdress, it was awfully hot in the kitchen." Aunty Em, or Medusa said, as the sound of hissing became loader. That was all the confirmation Percy needed as he stood up and kept his head down as he ran out of the room and into the room with all the statues. Percy briefly thought about running out the exit of the building and getting away from the crazy monster lady, but his wrist started burning when he had that thought.

"OK, OK, no running away." Percy muttered as he weaved around statues and plants alike, trying and failing to ignore the increasingly louder angry shouts from Medusa, all of which comprised of various ways she was going to kill him. Percy suddenly found himself in a dead end. He stopped and was about to turn around when he heard footsteps behind him and the familiar sound of hissing, from what Percy assumed were the snakes on Medusa's head. Percy stood still, not daring a peek over his shoulder at Medusa, knowing exactly what would happen if he did. Percy pressed on the face of his watch, making it glow briefly before a sword rested in Percy's hand. Percy looked at his sword and had an idea. He used the reflections on his sword of what was behind him to locate Medusa. He walked backwards slowly as Medusa walked towards him.

"You would make a fine addition to my collection of statues." Medusa hissed.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline." Percy responded, surprising even himself with his boldness.

"It's a shame really, that I need to kill you, you are just so handsome." Medusa whispered, now right behind Percy.

"Sorry, but not interested." Percy said. He finally mustered up the courage and turned and swung his sword in the general direction of Medusa's head, squeezing his eyes shut tight the whole time. For a moment, nothing happened, and Percy thought that he had missed, then the sickening thud of something hitting the ground was heard. Percy spared a glance and say a head sitting next to a pile of golden dust. Percy looked at his sword that he expected to be covered in blood, and was surprised to see that it was clean, just a little bit of that golden dust on his sword. Percy was careful with the head, wrapping it in an extra jacket Percy had and placed it in his backpack. Percy walked on shaky legs as he inspected the Emporium, searching for the whole reason why he was there. Finally, on a shelf with other various knickknacks, Percy found the sandals of Hermes. It was chained to the shelf. Percy unchained the sandals and they immediately started flying away. The wings on the sandals carrying them until they flew into a wall. The sandals dropped to the floor and Percy walked over to them. Percy picked them up and inspected them, the chain strapping the sandals to the shelf was not to prevent theft but to prevent the sandals from flying away. They were like the lace up sandals that people wore in ancient Greece, but had small white wings connected to the sandals on either side of both sandals. They flapped a little, but stayed relativity still. Percy placed those in a different pouch of his backpack. Percy began walking out the Emporium, with no real sense of direction. He didn't get far until he heard the sounds of laboured breathing and heavy footsteps from off to his right. Percy investigated the noise and saw the women from the bus. She was in bad condition, her clothes were dirtied and ripped and her dog was nowhere to be seen. Percy immediately transformed his watch into his sword, and prepared for the worst. What he didn't expect was for her to drop to her knees in front of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Percy asked incredulously.

The woman looked up at Percy, "I am paying homage to the Lord's son."

 **A.N.- The next chapter will be super important so stay tuned. Loved it? Hated it? Stopped reading it because it was so bad? Tell me, I want all feedback, the good and the bad. I'm really enjoying myself writing this so don't worry about me abandoning it. I have big, big plans for this story. I'll be introducing the name of Percy's sword next chapter so if you want any input on what the name should be, please vote now, the poll is on my page. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ink**


	6. A Hero's Calling (Ch6)

Ch. 6

"You're what?" Percy asked incredulously. There was no response, just the muttering of the woman in ancient Greek. Percy couldn't catch all of it, but he heard the words, lord, forgiveness, not worthy, son, and a lot of other nonsense.

"OK, you can stand up now." Percy said, not expecting her to stand up instantly, "Who are you?"

"I am Echidna, the mother of all monsters." She replied, still keeping her head down.

"Oh." Was all Percy could muster.

"It has been very hard to track you down, but I managed, my children keep me aware on all the recent information." Echidna said. "It was hard, but you smell and look just like your father."

At the mention of his father, Percy's eyes widened. "M-my father?" Percy asked, "And who would that be exactly?" Percy asked.

"You don't know who your father is? Well that would make sense, he wouldn't want you to be discovered by those pesky Olympians." Echidna mused.

"Yeah, those gods are awful." Percy half-heartedly agreed. He looked up in horror as the sky rumbled and lighting flashed.

"Yes, yes they are." Echidna said, either unaware or intentionally ignoring the strange behaviour of the weather. "Well, no harm in telling you who your father is now, I suppose."

"Please, I need to know." Percy said excitedly, not aware of the flashes of silver coming closer to them.

"Well your father-" She was interrupted as an arrow sprouted from her left temple. She burst into golden dust, covering Percy in it. Apparently, there was a monster nearby watching the whole thing, at the sight of its master being killed, a thing that looked like a failed science experiment jumped between Percy and the now identified preteen girls from earlier. The monster had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and a massive snake sprouted from the monster's shaggy backside. The glinting metal of a dog tag attached to a collar shined in the low light shimmering through the forest. Percy recognized the dog collar from the chihuahua the lady had. The same lady that he had just witnessed become golden dust. Well, the dog certainly hit a growth spurt. The lion head turned and roared at the girls, spit and blood from earlier meals flying everywhere. The girls hardly even blinked. Faster than Percy could comprehend, the girls were pulling out bows and drawing back arrows. No arrows were fired, it seemed like the girls were waiting for something. The monster watched the girls warily, both sides at a tense stand still. Percy stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. Whether he was frozen in fear, or curious to see what would happen, Percy didn't know, but he really wished he ran when he had the chance. Suddenly, the mysterious little girl stepped forward and pulled out a beautiful bow. It was a long, ancient looking wooden bow, the wood an almost black colour. The bow had intricate designs carved into the wood, depicting stars and the moon. The entire bow glowed silver, and started to audibly hum as its wielder pulled the string back, an arrow magically appearing notched on the bow. It was completely silent, the only sound being the hum from the mysterious girl's bow. Percy watched the girl curiously. The girl's eyes were darting about, seeming to look at any possible variable to interrupt the hunting of the great beast. Suddenly, her eyes snapped towards Percy, and the girl seemed so surprised, she lost her focus. That was all the monster needed to pounce. The monster moved faster than it should be able to for its size. Arrows flew at the monster in waves, the girls never seeming to run out of arrows. The girl regained her focus and rolled out of the way of the monster. None of the arrows seemed to have any effect on the monster, and only a small of arrows actually sunk into the monster. The girls raised her bow and released her arrow in one fluid motion, the arrow flying out of the bow much faster that a normal arrow, twisting in the air and curving its path much like a heat-seeking missile. The arrow flew straight for the monster's mouth, exploding in a bright flash of green as the monster exploded in gold dust. There were shouts of complaint from the other girls toward the main girl for killing it so quickly. They called the little girl mistress and M'lady, but never said the girls actual name. In response to the complaints, the girls just pointed at Percy.

"I want him brought back to me, alive." Was all she said. It took a moment for the girls to notice Percy, and a few more to realise that _he_ was the one that girl was talking about.

"Well shit." Percy muttered as he turned and ran, arrows sprouting from trees and the ground around him, some even flying over his head. Percy jumped over roots, ducked under branches and avoided tress. Percy's small frame was hard to hit, and this apparently frustrated the girls chasing him to no end, judging by the constant yells calling out to him, none of them about treating Percy with compassion. Percy was in good shape, and was very fast on his feet, but even he knew that he was no match for these girls in speed, so Percy tried another solution. Percy tried to lose his pursuers by weaving in and out of trees, he heard a water fall and ran to it, jumping over the stream and running full speed at the water fall. Once Percy reached it, Percy quickly realised his mistake, he turned around quickly, and came face to face with one of the hunters. Percy scrambled backwards and stopped a few feet in front of the cliff side behind him. The little girl was nowhere in sight, but the girl who seemed to be second in command stepped forwards. On her head rested a silver tiara, she wore the clothing of every other girl, black and silver hunting gear with a quiver full of arrows slung over one shoulder and a bow drawn with an arrow notched pointing directly at Percy. Her skin was a golden tan and her black hair was pulled back into an elegant braid. She had a slightly up turned nose and a cruel smirk danced across her lips.

"M'lady ordered you to be brought back alive, but she never said anything about unharmed." The girl said cruelly, the other girls thought that her statement was hilarious because they all cackled with laughter. An arrow was shot at Percy and before Percy's brain could comprehend, his body moved out of the way, slightly tilting his head to the left and avoiding the arrow by a few inches. The previous noisy hunters were completely silent. Percy pulled the arrow out the rock wall behind him and tossed the arrow at the hunters' feet. Percy really did not want to be in this position, he was confused why these mean girls were chasing him, and just wanted to go home. For some reason, the highway where he first meet the girls on the bus flashed in his mind before he vanished, leaving a slight golden glow in his wake. For a moment, all Percy could see was suffocating darkness, and all he could feel was a deep cold, and Percy briefly wondered if one of the girls shot an arrow at him and he was dead, that was until he felt his feet land on solid ground and Percy opened his eyes to the highway where he exited the bus earlier, there was no sign of the bus now, and cars occasionally sped by completely ignoring Percy. Percy stumbled forwards to the side of the road before bending over and releasing his lunch on the side of the road. In the distance, Percy could hear the angry shouts of the girls he had just got away from. Percy chose not to think about how he escaped, instead, Percy chose to focus of getting back to Olympus. Percy stood by the side of the road with his thumb in the air, hoping for cars to stop because of Percy's young age. No one stopped, not a single car, Percy stood for about 20 minutes, praying to any god he could think of to help him, but alas, no car stopped. As Percy waited, the sound of the angry girls came closer, it would be any minuet until they caught Percy. His attempts became desperate, bet still, no cars stopped, all of them just sped on past. As one car started to slow down Percy got excited and started walking towards the car, the driver looked over Percy's shoulder at something and sped away, almost running Percy over in the process. Percy looked over his shoulder to see the girls running at full speed towards him, their 12 year old leader running in front. Percy focused on doing whatever he did last time to teleport himself, but it wasn't working. As they were about 10 feet away, an explosion of force lifted the girls off their feet and threw them backwards. Percy felt his marking from Athena burn in pain, and his skin felt hot. Percy's skin was glowing a harsh gray. A line of green fire spread out in a semi-circle around Percy. The girls got up warily, and the lead girl narrowed her eyes. Percy followed her gaze to his wrist. When the girl saw the symbol, her eyes widened.

"Stop, he is protected from another god." The youngest girl, who seemed to be the leader commanded. Some of the girls looked confused, but most saw the symbol, and all listened to the young girl. Suddenly, Percy teleported away, it was a different sort of teleportation than the kind he experienced earlier. Instead of cold and darkness, he saw images flashing too fast for Percy to comprehend, and air blowing against his face. When Percy stopped, he was standing in the foyer of Athena's temple, but the nausea from the teleportation was overwhelming. Percy thought that after vomiting once, there was nothing left to throw up, he thought wrong. Bile landed on the pristine marble floor, a stark contrast in colour. Percy wiped his mouth and looked up at a furious Athena.

"You almost get caught and killed by another Olympian, making my plan known, _then,_ you vomit on my floor?!" Athena screamed, trying and failing to control her anger.

"I didn't-" Percy squeaked. Percy was interrupted by a swift backhanded slap from Athena. Percy crumpled on the floor, the right side of his face felt like it was on fire. Percy kept his eyes on the floor, Athena's feet came into view.

"Give me the sandals of Hermes." Athena said in a more controlled voice. Percy silently pulled the sandals out of his bag and gave them to Athena. He didn't pull out the head of Medusa, hoping Athena didn't know Percy had it.

"I can see everything and anything, I am a goddess, and you are mine." Athena said, and ripped the bag out of Percy's hands. Go to your room, we will presume your training in the morning. Percy wordlessly stood and walked up the stairs and to his room, never once looking at Athena. Once he got to his room, Percy collapsed on his bed, waiting for the telltale sound of an immortal teleporting away. Percy shot out of bed and went to the library, hoping to get any information on his father and who his father is. Athena's library is huge, and Percy had a hard time finding what he was looking for. After an hour or two, Percy found himself sitting on one of the many chairs placed around the room, reading an ancient looking scroll. The scroll was written in Ancient Greek, its title being "The Great Prophecy". Percy had heard mention of this prophecy before, having heard Athena mention it many times in the past. Most of the time, it was Athena telling Percy how he would complete the Great Prophecy and how much glory she would receive. The prophecy went as follows:

 _A child of things left unspoken_

 _Shall reach 16 with will unbroken_

 _Emotions filled with hate and rage_

 _To bring about a new Golden Age_

 _If Emotions are left untamed_

 _Throne as King shall be reclaimed_

 _Death brings love but at a cost_

 _Hero's soul forever lost_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

Percy mind swirled with questions. The last few line echoing in his mind. 'Soul forever lost, shall end his days'. That didn't sound good, and Percy had a sinking suspicion that he was the Hero the prophecy was referring to.

'So that's why Athena calls me Hero' Percy half-half-heartedly mused.

 **A.N.- This is bit of a filler chapter, one or two more chapters before we get out of the prologue part. I know, I know, it is kind of dragging on, but I need the foundation of this story to be strong. Sorry for having such a long prophecy, but I wanted to incorporate a lot of things into it. The syllables don't really match up, but at least is rhymes, right? I previously had a pairing in mind, but I had an epiphany and I like my new idea much better. Please, any kind of review is helpful, even if it is critical. I really want this story to be good so any critiques would be helpful. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Ink**


	7. Sweet Gardens and Sweeter Secrets (Ch7)

Ch. 7

As Percy walked up to his room, Athena watched him. Earlier that day, her pesky sister Artemis found out about Percy, and Athena's affiliation with him. She was trying to come up with ways to cover for herself so that the council, and more importantly, her father does not know of Percy's existence. Athena felt a calling from another goddess, Athena quickly turned and teleport herself to the designated place that Artemis asked to meet. Athena materialised in a garden. It was beautiful, there was a thin trail that wrapped around a pond, and a wooden bridge continued the path over a bubbling creek that fed the pond. Trees and flowers not found on Earth where fond everywhere. It was dark, but not a cloud in the sky, and the moon was shining bright and full, reflecting beautifully off the dark waters of the pond. The flowers caused a sickly sweet scent to hang in the air, the scent almost overwhelming. Athena walked up to an old wooden bench overlooking the pond. On the bench sat a young women, she had a power aurora surrounding her, and in the moon light, she women seemed to glow. Glossy auburn hair was swept over one shoulder, as Athena rounded the corner, the women's face became clear. Her eyes were unfocused, staring out at the pond. Athena sat down on the bench next to the women.

"Seldom does one see the moon goddess in this form." Athena said, shaking Artemis out of her thoughts. It took a moment, but Athena's words resonated with Artemis, and she looked down to see herself in her 18 year old form.

"Do not change the subject sister." Artemis spat, saying the word sister like it was poison. "You know exactly why I asked you to meet me."

"I do, but do you know why I came?" Athena asked.

"I-uh... no, I do not." Artemis stuttered, her strong demeanour gone.

"I could have ignored you, you know?" Athena said, "Who do you think father would believe, you and your ridiculous story about some boy, or me, father's favourite daughter?" Artemis didn't have a response.

"If you're not going to answer my question, I will. Zeus would believe me, not you. So please, be a good little goddess and mind your own business." Athena instructed. Artemis shot up on her feet, her calm attitude long gone.

"You marked him like some animal, and make him do your biding for your sick, twisted amusement! I've seen how you treat him, it's disgusting!" Artemis shouted as loud as she dared without causing any unwanted attention.

"Oh, how ironic, _you_ and lecturing _me_ about the treatment of mortal males. And, if I may, why do you even care?" Athena responded, completely calm.

"Do you know what he did." Artemis whispered, all traces of anger gone.

"Of course I know, and I know how, as well." Athena said.

"You don't think he's..." Artemis trailed.

"I don't think, I know." Athena said with finality in her voice. "A war is coming Artemis, even if our silly father won't acknowledge it. Soon, sides will need to be established, and you and every other naysayer will thank me for my methods of creating a weapon for Olympus."

"Or we'll curse you for turning it against us, but either way you're right." Artemis said as she stood. "A war is coming, and I hope for our sake, that your plan won't backfire in your face." With that, she walked away. Athena stood as well, but instead of going to her temple, she walked to another temple. Athena could have simply just flashed to her destination, but this particular god is known for his measures to prevent gods from doing just that. As Athena walked the steps of the god's temple, she stopped exactly 7 and a half feet away from the doors. She called out to the god.

"Hephaestus, it is me, Athena. I know you are in there so please, open the doors and let me in." Athena called out. She stood in the dark for just under a minuet and was getting incredibly impatient, when the set of double doors swung open, revealing a bulking man. Hephaestus would have been tall, if he didn't slouch, duck his head and lean on one leg. His leg had a metal brace on it, covering the entire leg. He was in black trousers and a red shirt. Hephaestus was slightly tan, but most of his skin was covered in burns, scars or soot. His body rippled with muscles, likely from him spending so much time in the forge. His black hair was long and curly, his bushy beard covering his entire neck. Parts of his beard wound spontaneously catch fire, but soon fizzle out. His massive baseball-mit-like hands delicately tinkered with small pieced of scrap metal.

"What do you want?" Hephaestus gruffly spoke, not looking up.

"I need a favour." Athena smoothly spoke. "May I come in?" Wordlessly, Hephaestus turned and walked into his temple. Athena walked in after him, carefully stepping over piles of metal and scrap. The temple was incredibly hot, in seconds Athena found herself sweating. Hephaestus lead Athena to his workshop, and it suddenly got even hotter. Smoke hung in the air as many different machines whirled away, doing whatever task Hephaestus programmed them to complete.

"What is the favour, do you need more automatons?" He asked, gesturing to the many machines stacked on top of each other of in a storage room. "Ares is ordering a huge shipment of them, probably for some stupid fight of something." the disdain Hephaestus held for Ares was clear.

"No, I need you to make me armour, and weapons for a, uh... son of mine." Athena said, handing over schematics and the sandals of Hermes.

"Are these the original sandals of Hermes?" Hephaestus asked, surprised. "He must be very special to you."

"Yes, very special indeed." Athena said through clenched teeth. Hephaestus being the inexperienced social expert that he is, did not see that Athena was lying.

"This is very intricate, I will need at least 3 months to complete this." Hephaestus muttered, looking down at the schematics.

"You will have 2 weeks." Athena said with an air of finality. Hephaestus looked up surprised, but before he could say anything, Athena had started to walk away.

 **Line Break**

Athena arrived at the throne room of the gods. Athena sat down on her throne and rubbed her temples. All of her work with the blasted mortal was slowly driving her mad. Now that Artemis knows of Percy's existence, it will only add another headache to Athena's already cluttered mind.

Athena's train of thought was interrupted by a light hearted laugh that rang out in the high arching throne room.

Athena snapped her head up to see a small girl, about 9 years old sitting on a log tending to a fire. The flames were low, but the heat emitting from the fire was great.

The little girl was dressed in a simple brown dress, and poked the fire with a long stick.

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked her aunt.

"I am always tending to Olympus' hearth, the better question niece, is what are you doing here?" Came Hestia's reply.

"I came here to think." Athena said tensely, standing up to leave the throne room and the awkward conversation.

"About young Perseus?" The little girl said, stopping Athena in her tracks.

"What?" Athena asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Please, do not mistake me for a fool." Hestia lectured, the tone sounding strange coming from such a young child. "I have known for quite some time. I must say, the treatment of young Percy is honestly disgusting."

"But he is just a mortal." Athena replied.

"A mortal who controls the fate of Olympus." Hestia spoke, he voice sounding thousands of years old, "Trust me, treat him better, create a bond with him, or you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Athena cried indignantly.

Hestia laughed, "You mistake my intentions. I simply wish to maintain the fire of Olympus. The only way to do so is to win this upcoming war. Even you realize the crucial role Percy plays in it." Once she had spoken her words of wisdom, Hestia left in a column of fire.

 **Line Break**

Percy's training was at an all-time high. Percy's body was constantly sore and tired, but no one could deny the drastic changes that the training did to his body. Gone was the scrawny boy who couldn't even lift a sword. Every night, Percy snuck to the library. Percy had given up finding out who his father is, but he did want to know more about the Great Prophecy, wanting to know if there was any chance of living past 16. It was a night like every other, Percy waited for the familiar sound of Athena flashing away to her nightly destination, and then headed for the library. Tonight he was engrossed in a book about ancient blades. He was looking for any cursed blades, hoping to find out what cursed blade the prophecy could be referring to. Percy was currently reading about a certain sword that was oddly familiar. It spook of a nameless being, never calling it by name, but Percy could deduct that the being was a male, and he was insanely powerful. This man had a special sword created for his son. It was made of a mixture of many metals, some Percy had heard of, and some he had no idea what they were. The sword was made out of celestial bronze, a metal called imperial gold and steel, it was cooled in the blood of the man who requested the creation of the sword. It was then said to be placed in the heart of Tartarus for 2 thousand years. The name of the sword was ripped out, in fact, any more information was removed. Percy raced to find the book about Tartarus and found it relatively easily. 5 rivers that act like veins for Tartarus flow in the pit, all flowing towards the very center, the heart. Where the rivers meet is said to hold such a huge collection of power that no monster dares go near it. It is said that one of the notable stories of the Heart of Tartarus is when the sword called Eternity was placed in its waters to rest for 2 thousand years. When Percy read this, he turned to his sword. It was sitting on the ground next to him. He picked it up and the sword was oddly heavy. Percy ran his fingers over the flat of the blade, the metal extremely cold to the touch. He muttered its supposed name.

"Eternity…" Percy breathed. The room suddenly got extremely cold, the lights flickered and the ground rumbled. After a few seconds, it stopped, and Percy heard the sound of Athena flashing in the foyer and her footsteps up the stairs. Percy raced to his room and barely made it before Athena. Athena barged in his room and Percy attempted his most innocent look.

"What?" Percy asked.

"What did you do?" Athena asked suspiciously.

"Nothing... You think that I caused that disturbance? It is probably Zeus getting angry." Percy said.

"Careful how you speak of him, he is short to anger and slow to forgive." Athena warned, before stepping out of the room and closing the door. Percy felt his watch grow hot on his wrist. Percy looked at it and saw that it was glowing. Percy pressed the face of the watch and watched as it formed into a long golden sword, a dangerous black glow to it. On the flat of the blade was written the words in Ancient Greek;

'Secretes fill the streets of Olympus, but not all are well hidden.'

Then, the words glowed and in their place was the word Eternity carved in Ancient Greek.

"Whoa..." Percy breathed in amazement. Suddenly, words filled Percy's head.

' _Eternity, because with this sword, your story will be known forever and ever.'_

 **A.N.- This was a short filler, but hey, 2 chapters in one weekend? That's pretty good to me. Next chapter will introduce some really important characters and it will be a lot longer so don't expect it for a few days at least. That meeting with Hephaestus will be important, in the future, so pay attention. I have been playing a lot of For Honor, and it's a really good game, I highly recommend it. That is where I will get a lot of inspiration for fights and stuff, so don't expect much in the way of Greek fighting formations and strategies. If you liked the chapter, or you didn't, or you just want to tell me something, I'm all ears.**

 **-Ink**


	8. The Monster Inside (Ch8)

Ch. 8

It had been two weeks since that night with the sword and Percy searched for information with renewed vigour. Desperately trying find even a name of who his father is. It seemed like whenever he was about to get a hold of information about his father, the pages were taken, or the pages were covered in ink. It was maddening, but Percy was hopeful. It had also been two weeks since Athena's request of Hephaestus. Every night when Percy went to the library, Athena went to Hephaestus' forge, where she monitored the creation of her request. Hephaestus was able to complete it in the short time frame he was given, but was unhappy about it, constantly grumbling about ungrateful goddesses and unrealistic commands. But none the less, he created the request.

It was a crisp October morning, the chilly air flowing through the streets of Olympus. It was just as busy as ever, so no one noticed the goddess of wisdom walking with her head down, weaving in and out of alley ways, avoiding any attention. Athena arrived at the entrance of Hephaestus' temple and walked in without skipping a beat. Athena walked in and went to a seemingly empty room with a table on it. On the table rested a suit of armour, a mix of ancient Greek and Roman battle armour. The armour itself was a shiny black, with glimmering gold accents. The helmet was a traditional Greek helmet, with a golden plume. A dull white Omega symbol was painted on the chest piece. The sandals of Hermes were transformed into black combat boots, the white wings still attached to the sides. A collapsed shield rested on the left wrist. Hephaestus appeared in the doorway.

"You're early." Hephaestus said.

"So I am." Athena responded, "I am on a tight schedule, so let's make this quick." Hephaestus nodded and walked around her to the other side of the table.

"I made it just like you asked." Hephaestus said. "Tap the symbol." Hephaestus pointed at the Omega symbol on the chest plate. Athena tapped it and the armour moulded into a different set of armour. This armour was styled more for stealth. A long black hooded cloak, with armour stitched on the outside of the cloak. The armour looked the same as the armour from the other set, black with gold trimming. The omega symbol was still engraved on the chest plate. Hephaestus then handed Athena a pair of silver foot long daggers. They had dark grey steel hilts and black leather handles. On edge was a sharp edge, the other side was a serrated edge.

"They shift styles with the armour." Hephaestus said. The daggers fused together to form a two foot long, double sided short sword, the smooth edges coming together at a sharp point.

"And so does this." He said as he handed Athena a spear, the wood a black colour, but the tip was a deep black metal, Stygian Iron. It then moulded into a shorted spear, more of a throwing javelin. "All of them were crafted with mortal metal as well as mythological metal so they may kill mortals and monsters alike."

"Thank you Hephaestus." Athena said sincerely.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hephaestus said. "Tap the omega symbol again." Athena did as he instructed and the set of armour, and the weapons all glowed before a necklace sat on the table. A thick black material formed a circle, the pendant being a silver omega symbol. Athena picked it up and smiled.

"This will do just nicely." Athena said.

"If I may, who this is for?" Hephaestus asked.

"As I said, for one of my children." Athena said dismissively.

"No, I want the truth." Hephaestus said with as much conviction as possible. "I promise no one will know."

"The world as we know it will change, and my champion will bring about a new golden age. It will be magnificent, and I will be glorified for eternity." Athena said with a faraway look.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Hephaestus muttered, shooing her out the door. He was after all an introvert and this much social interaction was exhausting for him. Athena left with the necklace in hand, and Hephaestus was left wondering who the armour and weapons could possibly be for.

Percy had gotten the armour and loved it. Despite himself, he felt like Athena was giving this to him as a gift for his hard work. He was sorely mistaken. His training was becoming even harder, both in the arena and in the classroom. He knew everything there was to know about the gods and goddesses, he knew all the monster and their characteristics and became familiar with the titans. Physically, muscle was tightly packed on to his small body, still not reaching the point of growing in height. He was still somewhat short, but did everything in his power to grow. He was now 10, he had been training with Athena for 4 years, and his battlefield capability reflected that. He was no doubt a master with his sword, Eternity. Athena learned very quickly that he was completely terrible with a bow, but excelled in throwing knives, hence the daggers. He was amazing with a spear, and was sufficient with pretty much every weapon, and of course, hand to hand combat. Athena had his train enough so that he was proficient with firearms, but did not let him carry one. According to Athena, it was unhonorable to use a firearm in a battle. Percy thought that was ridiculous, but didn't voice his complaints.

Athena also trained with him with his powers over time, but because she herself did not possess these powers, they made little progress. Whenever Percy asked where his powers came from, she said it came from her blessing. Percy learned not to ask Athena why she didn't know how to teach him if they were her powers, because of the question, he received a brutal punishment.

Percy also learned not to ask who his father was either, any question that Athena didn't like for whatever reason lead to Percy extensive knowledge about how it feels to be whipped, literally.

Percy's entire body was covered in scars, but the most prominent scar was the one that went from his left temple over his eye, and down to just above his jawline. The scar ran over the corner of his mouth. Whenever he smiled, the scar twisted, giving him a dangerous look. His unruly black hair was cut short by Athena's command, but as hard as Percy tried, he could never comb his hair or get it even remotely neat. His golden eyes easily his best physical quality, looking like melted gold swirling in his eyes. The shade of gold reflected his mood, ranging from bright gold, almost yellow like the sun, or a dark gold, almost black in colour. His skin a deep golden tan from the many hours spent in the ceiling-less arena.

Percy was currently hacking at the numerous automatons. He was currently enjoying some rare free time. Athena had left suddenly and left Percy with some much needed alone time. Percy had the entire temple for who-knows-how-long, so obviously, he chose to spend his free time in the arena. It was nice, not hearing the shouted corrections from Athena. Percy's fighting was near perfect, yet Athena still found mistakes and errors in his fighting, and she was more than happy to point them out. Suddenly, Percy's peace and quiet was shattered when Athena rushed into the arena.

"Come, now!" Athena practically shouted, she did not ask, she commanded.

Percy knew better than to dilly-dally when Athena gave a command. He cut the head off the automaton before changing Eternity back into watch form and tapped the omega symbol on his armour, it glowed black briefly before it transformed as a black necklace with a sliver omega pendant. Percy was dressed in black jeans, a plain white V-neck t-shirt and a rust-red zip-up hoodie that was unzipped. On his feet were the sandals of Hermes, only they were in the form of normal day shoes, the wings still present. Something about the blessing Hephaestus used on the sandals to mould into combat boots caused them to mould into any kind of shoe Percy wanted. Percy hustled to the foyer to find Athena tapping her foot impatiently. In her hands was Percy's travel backpack, the one he used on his last excursion. Over the years, Athena had sent Percy out into the real word to kill a certain monster of retrieve a certain item. Percy never saw the items again so he assumed that Athena was having him retrieve them for other gods and goddesses. When Percy saw the backpack, he got excited, this meant that he was probably being sent on another excursion, seeing as the bag was already packed.

"So, where to?" Percy asked.

"Richmond, Virginia. There you will find a little girl your age, get her to trust you, then take her to Long Island." Athena said, "I will flash you to Richmond, you will be responsible for getting her to Long Island."

"What's in Long Island?" Percy asked.

"You remember the camp I informed you about, the camp that houses the children from the gods?" Athena asked, not waiting for Percy to answer, she continued. "That is where you will take her. Her name is Annabeth Chase, she is your age, blond, grey eyes, extremely smart." Percy nodded and readied himself for the unpleasant feeling of godly teleportation.

"Oh, and one more thing, if even a hair on her head gets hurt, I will personally maim you past the point of recognition." Athena warmed. Not letting Percy respond, she roughly grabbed Percy by the arm and flashed him away.

Percy opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a park. It was a cloudless day, the sun was shining brightly overhead and the trees in the park swayed from the crisp air that blew through the park. Percy got his bearings and quickly walked out of the park and started down a sidewalk at a busy street. Percy knew that finding the girl soon was at the utmost importance, but Percy had no idea where the girl could be and was very unfamiliar with the layout of Richmond, Virginia. Percy walked along, keeping his eyes and ears peeled, until his mark from Athena started hurting, it pulled him along for a while until it stopped in front of a seemingly empty alley way. Percy took a few steps into the alleyway, the buildings on either side blocked the wind, creating a warm enclosure in the alley. The alley was dark, puddles formed in cracks and crevices in the floor. The air was humid and warm. The alleyway didn't smell all too nice either, garbage littered that ground and gnats flew in the air. There was a fence at the end of the alley. Leaning against the fence was a tattered backpack and a sleeping bag was rolled out right next to the backpack. Percy knelt down to investigate the small living space when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Percy trusted his instincts and rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding a hammer just inches from his head. A mess of blond hair seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Percy scrambled up and shifted into a defensive position, wary of the little girl in front of him. He had learned never to underestimate his opponent no matter how vulnerable they looked. The girl stood as well, she was in tattered and dirtied clothing. In her hands was a construction hammer. She had golden hair that fell in curls. It seemed to glow in the faint light of the alley. Percy's heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes. She had the perfect shade of gray, a gray very similar to roaming storm clouds. They gray seemed to swirl in her irises.

"Who are you?" The girl, Annabeth, Percy presumed, growled.

"I'm here to help you." Percy reassured.

"Yeah, well a lot people tell me that they're here to help, but they don't actually end up helping me, quite the opposite actually.

"Well I'm different." Percy said.

"Yeah? How so?" The girl asked, sounding curious.

"Well...for starters, I know a lot more about you than you think.' Percy said, looking for anyway to reassure her. It wasn't easy when he felt himself blush every time he looked at her.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked sceptically.

"You don't know who one of your parents is, and the other who is around isn't all that nice. That remaining parent acts like they don't want you, they ignore you and all your achievements. You try and try to impress them, but it's never good enough for them. You see things that make you thnk you're crazy. Things that nobody else can see. You have ADD and dyslexia. You've been kicked out of more schools than you can count and most of all. Most of all, you feel like you don't belong, like you don't fit in just right."

All of Annabeth's ferocity and courage dissipated as Percy spoke, "How, how did you know all of that?"

"Because I experienced the same thing." Percy said, suddenly sounding much too old for a 10 year old. "And I'm here to take you to a place where you do fit in, where you do belong."

"Where's that." Annabeth said, now sounding genuinely curious.

"Long Island." Percy responded.

"What's it like?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"I-uh, it's great. Lots of fun. Everyone there is very nice, and there is lots of things to do." Percy felt that the best way to convince Annabeth to go with him is to lie about actually living there.

"I'm on a scheduled here, so let's get a move on." Percy said, interrupting the spew of questions coming from Annabeth's mouth. Percy wanted to teleport both of them there, but Percy didn't want to spoke the girl, plus, part of him wanted to spend more time with her. He waited as she gathered her things and they both walked to the nearest bus station. They boarded a bus going to New York City, and found seats near the back. Percy chose these seats because that way he could see everything on the bus in case of a monster attack, and they were near an emergency exit if need be.

As they settled down, Annabeth sent wave after wave of questions about various things. She took the news about the whole Greek Mythology existing pretty well. All the questions related to Camp Half-Blood Percy did his best to answer without giving himself away. He learned about Annabeth's family and how her father ignored her and her step-mother hated her. As much as he tried to be sympathetic, he couldn't be. He would trade places with Annabeth in a heartbeat. He would rather his mother ignore him and his step-father hate him from a distance, that get abused by both of them daily. Percy didn't share anything about his home life, deciding not to make this bus ride just one big pity party. Everything about Annabeth reminded Percy of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It nagged at the back of his mind and no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't distinguish what was nagging at him. He felt himself being drawn towards Annabeth. Her laugh, her smile, her jokes, the face she makes when she gets mad, everything about her made Percy attracted to her. He felt his heart flutter whenever she smiled at him and when she rested her head on his shoulder, his mind turned to mush. Annabeth was slightly taller that Percy, something Percy hated, so her leaning down made things awkward, but Percy felt his face heat up and he looked away, desperately hoping she didn't see his blush. Soon her breathing steadied and Percy knew Annabeth was asleep. Percy fought to stay awake but ended up losing the battle with Morpheus.

 _Percy was in a dark cave. Percy looked around and all he could see was darkness, the cave walls were just visible, but the ceiling must have been very high up because Percy could not see the top of the cave. In front of Percy, the rocky ground stopped and opened into a large hole, leading straight down. All of Percy's senses urged him to run far, far away, but his feet moved on their own accord towards the hole. Percy stopped at the edge of the pit and looked down. The darkness was never ending and suffocating. The pit just seemed to ooze despair and pain. Screams of pain, fear and anguish could be faintly heard coming from the pit. Suddenly, a voice that seemed to echo from everywhere, even with in Percy's own head_

 _"It had been awhile hasn't it?" The voice mused. The voice made Percy want to cover his ears in pain. The voice was low and gravely, yet also had a high screeching sound incorporated into it as well. To sum it up, the voice sounded just as bad as nails on a chalkboard._

 _"Who are you?" Percy asked, his voice surprisingly steady._

 _"Oh, me? I am hurt that you don't remember me, after all, without me, you wouldn't even exist!" The voice exclaimed, then made a sound that Percy assumed was laughing._

 _"Wh...what do you mean?" Percy asked, terrified beyond belief._

 _"I thought that wisdom goddess was teaching you?" The voice cruelly stated, "Perseus, I am your father, I am-"_

Percy woke up violently. He looked around, as he caught his bearings. The events of early caught up with him and Percy remembered going on the bus with Annabeth.

'Speaking of Annabeth, where was she, and what is this weight on my chest?' Percy wondered. Percy looked down and all thoughts about his dream left his mind. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully on his chest, her shoulders evenly rising and falling slowly. She looked at peace, her face calm and meditative. She looked beautiful and elegant and perfect and...

"Do you stare at every girl while she sleeps or am I special?" Annabeth asked, sitting up straight again.

"Um-oh, I was just...I was just, um-uh making sure if you had any injuries." Percy said, nodding to himself, pleased with the explanation he had come up with.

"Sure, whatever." Annabeth replied sceptically.

"Percy looked at the window and say that they were just now entering New York City, great timing. Percy's mind kept going back to his dream. The voice claimed to be his father. Percy hoped that he wasn't the son of whatever was in that pit. It seemed like he was about to tell Percy his name until someone or something intervened. Percy and Annabeth both got off the bus and onto the sidewalk. They walked along the busy sidewalk until they got to a corner. They tried to wave down a taxi, but found no success. They stood at the intersections for about 15 minutes before he felt his marking hurt, telling him to wrap it up. Percy understood the message and what Athena wanted from him.

"Alright, I didn't want it to come to this, but we'll never get a taxi." Percy shouted over the noisy street.

"OK, but what did you have in mind?" Annabeth asked uncertainly.

"Well, you're not going to like it..." Percy trailed off. He didn't know if his plan was going to work. He had never tried to teleport with another person before, and never across such a long distance. Percy had discovered that he could only teleport to a place he could see or a place he had been before. That was somewhat worrisome seeing as Percy had never been to Camp Half-Blood, and certainly could see it. Figuratively, it could work, Percy learned about where the camp was, just never what happened inside. Almost like Athena knew that Percy needed to know where the camp was, just could know what happened inside in case Percy ever tried to flee to the camp.

"Just close your eyes and grab my hand." Percy instructed. Annabeth grabbed his hand and Percy felt his cheeks heat up, gods, he hated what this girl did to him. Percy focused his mind and concentrated, picturing himself and Annabeth both standing outside the camps boarders. The familiar feeling of a bone chilling cold seeped into Percy, before solid ground was felt under his feet. Percy looked around wildly for Annabeth before he heard a scream and looked up. Annabeth was tangled up in the tree. Despite himself, Percy laughed. Annabeth tried to turn and glare at Percy, but her movements caused her to fall out of the tree, landing on the ground with a thud. Percy watched as Annabeth shakily stood up before promptly going back on her knees and hurled the contents of her stomach onto the grassy hill. Once Annabeth stood up again, she glared furiously at Percy. His laughter died once he realised she was legitimately angry at him. The walked in a tense silence the rest of the way to the massive pine tree that stood at the top of hill. The sound of many footsteps directed Percy's attention to behind his left shoulder. Percy felt the distinct feeling of being watched and saw movement behind the trees. Suddenly, a huge army of many monsters pushed it's way past the trees and other foliage. Wave after wave of monsters entered the grassy clearing, forming at the base of the hill.

"Annabeth, just run, don't turn around, just run. Go and get help." Percy urged. Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but when she saw the size of the monster army, she quickly closed her mouth and took off in a dead sprint. Percy slowly walked backwards, keeping his eyes glued on the army, occasionally glancing around to spot any flanking monsters. The monster army stood its ground, not moving past the base of the hill, they seemed to be waiting for something. Percy made it to the top of the hill and looked over his shoulder to see perhaps about a couple dozen children dressed in jeans, orange shirts and bronze armour. Many looked to young to be fighting, but Percy decided he was not one to judge, seeing as he was only 10. Percy saw Annabeth making her way up the hill behind the child soldiers.

"Come here! The boarder is magical, monsters can't pass through it." The boy in the lead shouted. He was a few years older than Percy, he had sandy blonde hair and glacier blue eyes. Percy turned and attempted to take a step, but ending up falling on his butt. He stood up and tried again, but there seemed to be an invisible wall holding Percy back. Confusion was painted on every single viewer's face, none more so than Annabeth.

"I thought you said you've been here before? Why can't you come through?" Annabeth pleaded.

"I-I lied about that, I didn't think you'd have gone with me otherwise." Percy explained.

"Well that boarder keeps out mortals and monsters, so either way, those monsters won't bother him." The sandy haired kid reassured Annabeth.

 _Mortals and monsters_

 _Mortals and monsters_

 _Mortals and monsters_

These words echoed in Percy's head. He was in hysteria. Why wouldn't the boarder let him enter? _Mortals and monsters._ Was that all he was to these people, an expandable mortal or a monster? Percy didn't know which one was better. One of the armoured campers answered that for Percy.

"You see how those monsters are just standing there. I've never seen them do that before. If he was a mortal they wouldn't be chasing him, and if he was a half-blood, he would be able to enter the camp." One of the campers reasoned. "So that means he must be some kind of monster. Just look at him, looks like one too, with all those scars and such."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. All his life, he was seen as a freak, a monster. No one accepted little old Percy, not even his own mother. The person who claimed she was helping him made Percy's life a living hell. His father had decided to just tease Percy with the idea of closure, of some idea about who his father could be. And to top off this shitty sundae, the one place where the misfits and outcasts of the world are accepted and given reason to why they are different, views Percy as nothing more than a monster. Well, if a monster they wanted, then a monster they were going to get. Percy snapped, his young mind put under too much pain and misery. He could cope with it anymore. The horrible monster inside of him, the very thing that Percy fought so hard to control, was breaking free of its restraints. The monster inside was angry, and it wanted blood.

 **A/N- Sorry for the cliche omega symbol, but I think the letter itself looks cool. I was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews the last two chapters. I know both were short and now I will stick to longer chapters, just with greater gaps in between updates. If anyone has a question about the story, please ask, either via review of PM. Thank you for the continued support, let's shoot for at least 7 reviews. Really, you can tell me anything, even if it's not about the story. Your reviews are what motivates me to write. I know that you here that a lot on this site, but now I know how true that really it, so please, give me a review. Sorry for the rant.**

 **-Ink**


	9. A Wolf Among Sheep (Ch9)

Ch. 9

Three old ladies sat in a dark room. They were all sitting in old wooden rocking chairs. Stars twinkled on the dark walls and on the floor. Constellations were sprawled across the ceiling. The night time decorations seemed to move and shift, eerily similar to the actual night sky. The three women were dressed just like typical grandmothers. With flower dresses, colourful sandals, and warm scarfs. One of the women held a giant pair of scissors, they flashed silver and glowed with an unknown power, another held knitting needles, the needles moving at fluidly and smoothly. It was evident that the women had a lot of practice with the needles. The last, and middle women sat with massive amounts of colourful yarn on her lap. In her hands, she carefully held a string. The length of the string was short, and the colours were interesting. The string was golden, but there were patched where it looked more gray than gold. There was no light source, but the stars provided enough light for the women to see the string clearly, all too clearly. The tension in the air was palpable, so thick it seemed like it could be cut with a knife. The room was quiet, save the occasional snip of the scissors or click of the needles. Finally, the silence was broken when the middle women sighed.

"Why are we so cruel?" The middle women asked. Immediately, the two other women stopped working. The way they acted suggested that this outbreak was a usual occurrence.

"Like I have said before and I will say again; we do not create the future, we simply oversee that it may travel its course." The one with the needles said kindly. Their voices were old and raged, like they weren't used often.

"And besides Lacheis, he may have a life filled with cruelty and misery, but in the end, he will be the greatest hero to ever walk the Earth." The third women said. Her voice was a little gruffer than her sisters' voices. As she said this, her scissors snipped loudly.

"Many will try to alter his ideals and thoughts, this is against the Ancient Laws. We will act accordingly. We already stopped his ignorant father from revealing to young Perseus information he is not yet ready for. We will do everything in our power to protect him, but he will be responsible for creating his own legacy." The women with the needles tried to assure her sister, the now identified Lachesis.

"Indeed, I normally don't act like this, you know that Clotho, but this is the first time that fate has been unclear, even to us." Lachesis, the allotter complained, "Atropos, is there any indication when Perseus' string shall be cut?"

Atropos, the unturnable sighed, "I have answered your question many times now. His death is unclear. Never before has a mortal possess multiple destinies. His choices will lead him either to his untimely death, or his never-ending glory."

"Do not worry dear sister, we will do everything in our power to help young Perseus, but for now we must wait." Clotho said, laying a hand on the distressed Lachesis' shoulder.

"Well, than let us wait and witness, the story of Olympus' greatest hero, or the weapon that shall bring it to its knees.

To anyone looking upon Half-Blood Hill, they would see a small boy, around the age of 10 standing off against a horde of monsters. These foul creatures restlessly waited at the base of the hill, while armoured children stood behind the magical boarder. Everything was still, even the wind seemed to die down. Everyone and everything was waited in suspense. The silence was disrupted by the wailing of the monster that seemed to be in-charge.

"Perseus Jackson!" The monster called. She was beautiful, but not the godly beauty Athena possessed, or the innocent beauty Annabeth had. No this monster had this sort of prosthetic beauty, fake beauty. Her face was caked in make-up. Instead of hair, flames rose from her head, dancing and flickering in the afternoon light. Her right foot was that of a goat, hairy and hooved. Her other leg glowed just like the weapons and armour of the kids from the camp. Percy realised it was Celestial Bronze. The monster's mouth was filled with pointed teeth, all yellow and rotten. Her eyes were a sickly shade of green. Her finger nails were long and sharp, creating talons. Percy immediately recognised it as a empousa. The monster bared her teeth, Percy realised that was the monsters way of smiling. Percy shuddered as the monster licked her blood stained lips, he rather not think about that.

"Ahh, you are just too cute!" The monster gleefully shouted. "Your father sent us to test you and your capabilities."

"My-my father?" Percy just barely whispered.

"Yes, he sent us to attack you. Something about if you win you're worthy of being his son, but if you die, well, he said it's better that you die than face to disappointment of him." The girl said. She had slowly walked towards Percy as she spoke. Percy reconfigured the cheerleader uniform she wore. It was crumpled, dirty and it had numerous holes. Blood was splattered on the skirt, and Percy had a feeling it wasn't the monster's blood.

"He doesn't want me?" Percy asked, his eyes widening and his heart sinking. He knew it was silly, but couldn't help the feeling of trying to impress his dad.

"He doesn't want you if you fail." The girl said. "Where are my manners, my name is Kelly." She thrusted her hand at Percy.

"But back to your question, he wants you, of course he does. You will be a vital part in taking down Olympus. Why else do you think he raped your mom, he needed a power ally that wasn't held back by the Ancient Laws."

"He-he what?" Percy now was at a loss for words. His father had done what? Percy always knew that his mom didn't have fond memories of his father, but he never even considered the possibility of rape. His mother's actions towards him made sense now. He was a mistake, an unwanted child. If anything the explanation didn't help at all, if anything it made Percy's anger worse. Percy tried to call out to Athena in his mind, but to no avail. Even in his time of need, Athena was nowhere to be seen. Percy briefly tried to teleport away, but felt a presence stopping him. Percy's attempts to contact Athena became more desperate, but still no answer. Percy heard the calls of Annabeth, and that soothed Percy, if only slightly, that is, until a piggish looking girl shushed Annabeth.

"Quiet, I've never seen monsters fight before, this will be interesting. My money's on that slutty cheerleader." The girl said.

Well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Everything that went wrong in Percy's life, every piece of misery, pain, sadness, grief, they all came together to form an overwhelming anger. His mother didn't want, she only viewed him as an unwanted mistake. His own father only sired him so he may help him destroy Olympus. His caregiver only wanted him so he may bring glory and credit to her. People thought he was crazy for seeing things and bullied him because he was different. The one place that was supposed to be a sanctuary for the misfits and the outcasts see him as nothing more than a monster. It seemed like everywhere Percy turned, hate and prejudice was directed towards him. Percy just couldn't win, no matter how many expectations he proves wrong, or limits he breaks, people will always judge him because he's different. He doesn't fit in anywhere, and he knew that throwing a temper tantrum was immature and stupid, Percy could care less. Percy was going to show them. Deep inside, Percy always knew he was different, that he was a wolf among sheep, now, it was time for slaughter.

The wind suddenly picked up again, as if sensing Percy's emotions. Storm clouds roamed, blanketing the sky. Thunder shook the ground and lightning flashed. Rain fell down in sheets, completely soaking Percy within seconds. As if in a trance, Percy wrapped his hand around his Omega necklace. His body glowed black momentarily, before he was found dressed in his stealth attire. Rain dripped down the hood, obscuring Percy's vision, but Percy didn't care. All he could see was red, and all he could feel was the unresisting urge for blood.

Percy took two steps forwards and grabbed Kelly by the throat. Percy didn't squeeze, instead, he concentrated. Kelly looked confused at first, but then her face morphed into a face of immense agony. Her face twisted in a silent scream. Her skin started to wrinkle. Her fire hair sizzled and died out. Kelly quickly became a mummy, saggy and old. She struggled to breath, and her eyes were shut tight in pain. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she gasped two words.

"Kill...me..." She pleaded. Her words fell on deaf ears. Percy simply contained his work. Kelly soon formed a husk, the light in her eyes faded as she gasped in pain. Suddenly, her body became limp. Her body exploded into dust that coated Percy's wet skin. Percy sighed in content. It was like an unreachable itch that was finally scratched. Percy reached behind him and unsheathed Eternity from his back. It glowed a deadly gold in the gloomy light. Rain landed on the blade ad trickled off its wickedly sharp edge. The army of monsters charged forwards but Percy wasn't fazed.

Percy took one step forward and slashed at the neck of the leading cyclops. It sputtered and gagged on its own blood before falling to its knees and turning into the familiar golden dust all monsters turn into after being killed. Percy then sidestepped the spear head of a dracaena, swiftly stabbed it in the stomach. A small line of green blood trailed out the mouth of the creature. Percy ripped his sword out, covering himself in the green blood. Golden dust filled the air as Percy continued his path of destruction. He was nothing more than a flash of black cloak surrounded by a twirling gold arc. Anything within 5 feet of Percy was dead before it had the chance to attack. The monster slowly came to realise that fighting Percy was not a good idea. They slowly backed up and stared, unsure what to do.

"I've never seen monsters retreat before." One of the kids inside the camp muttered. Percy didn't hear however, his attention focused solely on the monster horde in front of him. Their numbers had decreased considerably since initially attacking Percy.

"What are you waiting for!?" Percy screamed. "Fight me!" Percy sheathed Eternity and took the black chain that wrapped around his right gauntlet and whipped it at the ground. It glowed black briefly and straightened out and formed into his spear. Percy hefted it above his shoulder and took aim. Percy took two steps forward and threw his spear as hard as he could with deadly precision. It whistled through the air before abruptly stopping at the chest of a cyclops. It looked down to see the shaft of the spear sticking out of its torso. It looked confused for a moment before slumping over and bursting into dust. Percy ran forward and grabbed his spear and held the very end of the spear. Percy swung it in a wide semi-circle that killed numerous monsters that were unlucky enough to be in Percy's way. He grabbed the hilt of one of his daggers. Percy through the dagger in the air and caught it by the blade. Percy twirled it in his hand before flicking his wrist and releasing the dagger. He watched it fly end over end before embedding itself in the forehead of an empousa. That empousa was holding a jar of Greek fire. As the knife killed her, she dropped the jar. The jar hit the ground and shattered, releasing its contents on the grass. Even with the heavy rain, the fire had roared to life in mere moments. The green flames engulfed monsters in its fiery embrace. Soon, the fire was blocking Percy from his prey. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached deep within himself and used his power over time, focusing on the fire in front of him. The grass started to turn yellow, before slowly dying off, the fire slowly deteriorated as its fuel source was killed off. Percy continued to speed up time in that precise area until the fire was completely eradicated. Percy stepped over the dirt where grass once grew. He approached the monsters in front of him as they stared fearfully at him. There was only about a dozen left, a fraction of the army from before. Percy felt raw power bubble up from deep within. He focused on that power and called on it. His stomach twisted in a painful manor that brought him to his knees as a golden light exploded outwards. The pure wall of energy swept over the hill, killing any vegetation it passed. When it reached the monsters, their screams were drowned out by the sound of Percy's laughter. Percy continued his onslaught on the monsters using his control over time until all that stood before him was piles of dust. That soon was blown away by the raging storm overhead. Percy tried to stop then, he really did, but his lust for blood was too great. He had used his powers and it felt _good._ It felt good to have power over someone. To be the cause of immense pain to an individual. His hunger for others' pain sickened him, but it the want for blood was overwhelming. Percy was on a path of vengeance, and no one, including his moral compass, would stop him.

Percy turned his attention towards the campers next. They deserved to be killed just like the monsters had, just like everyone else in his life that brought him pain. Percy felt his power beg to be used, it begged to be released, to be used. And Percy wanted to, oh, every fibre in Percy's body wanted to cause the campers even a fraction of the pain he had endured. Percy raised his hand, golden light surrounding the campers as they shouted in confusion and fear. Percy laughed at their pleas. Now they wanted his forgiveness, but where were they when they left a 10 year old to face an army of monsters. Percy mad his hand into a fist, and realised in the sound of their screams. Percy gleefully looked on at the campers' agony filled faces. Percy went face to face until he landed on Annabeth's. Tears created rivers down her dirty face. Her bright gray eyes filled with anguish and pain. Percy hold on time slipped, and the campers fell to their knees in relief. Percy looked on in horror as Annabeth crumpled to the ground. Percy stared with wide eyes until her eyes met his. She didn't look at him in anger, or hatred, like he expected. She stared at him with pity, and that's what crushed young Percy. The one person in his life that didn't judge him like everyone else had. She was now looking at him with pity. Anger or hatred would have been better. At least then, she was being driven by adrenaline and pain. But pity meant she forgave him, and that she just thought he was a puppy who had just been caught chewing up a shoe. Percy attested any kind of pity in any form, no matter how warranted, and Annabeth being the one giving him pity mad it even worse. Percy became numb. His body hurt from his battle with the monsters and his extensive use of his untrained powers, but his mind and soul was now in overwhelming pain. Percy couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran. All his expended weapons magically appearing back on Percy's person. Percy in a trance ran, his arms pumping at his sides, his feet slapping the wet ground. The storm had lifted for the most part. Much like Percy's adrenaline, it had dies out into a light drizzle. Percy ran until his legs gave out, then, and only then, did he allow himself to cry. He curled himself in a tight ball, uncaring of the mud and rain covering his body. Percy cried until he had no more tears left, but he still lay there, his tears mixed with blood, rain and mud. Suddenly, Percy heard the same voice as the one from the pit, the one who was supposedly his father.

" _Very well done, my child. I honestly did not expect for you to complete my challenge for you, but you exceeded none-the-less. You are truly my son, you are truly, a wolf among sheep."_

 **A.N.- Sorry for the gap between updates. I've been pretty lazy recently, but whatever. Hopefully, all your questions pertaining to last chapter have been answered, if not, don't be shy to shoot me a PM or a review. So, last chapter I set us a goal of 7 reviews, you guys crushed it, giving me a whopping 12 reviews. If you can't tell, I'm so frickin excited. Let's shoot for at least 13 reviews. You guys honestly don't understand how awesome it is to read all that you guys have to say. Well, anyways, thanks for the continued support, expect the next chapter to drop this weekend.**

 **-Ink**


	10. Puppet On a String (Ch10)

Ch. 10

The council of Olympus was in uproar. Word of a powerful being at camp had spread throughout Olympus like wildfire. The major gods were currently bickering and yelling at each other.

Most meetings were chaotic, but the fear and confusion of the previous events at camp had put everyone on edge. Instead of causing unity amongst the gods, it created chaos.

Athena, normally content with watching her idiotic family bicker like children, had decided that this issue needed to be diffused before people started suspecting her champion as the mysterious being.

Of course, Athena knew that the supposed attack against the camp was Percy, but she didn't want others to know of this information. She had kept knowledge of Perseus' existence among the gods to a minimum. Hephaestus was suspicious, but didn't know anything.

Artemis knew of Percy's existence and his parentage, but Athena was sure that Artemis would not speak out. Zeus blindly trusted Athena, and speaking out against her would be like social suicide for Artemis. The only person that Athena was worried about was Hestia. The wise woman somehow figured out Percy's existence and has no reason to remain quiet. Hestia does not often speak in council meetings and does not accuse people lightly, so any mention of Percy by Hestia would be taken very seriously by the council.

If word got out that Athena was housing a child of a titan, not to mention Kronos himself, she would be cast out of Olympus. All matters regarding titans were taken very seriously. Almost all records of them were destroyed on orders from Zeus. The only account of the Titanmachy was the brief story written by Athena. Zeus commanded her to write a bias and slightly altered account of the war. As a devoted learner, altering and destroying historical information was against Athena's core values, but she did not want to be seen as a titan sympathizer.

Athena stood from her throne. She stomped her foot loudly, causing the floor to rumble. The council room quieted down and all the gods turned their attention to Athena. This was a common occurrence and Athena loved the spot light. Her children received the fatal flaw of hubris for a reason. Zeus glared at Athena for interrupting his rant towards Poseidon. Apparently old Fish Brain had sired another kid and the Zeus was less than happy.

"Fellow Olympians, arguing with each other will not solve any of our problems." Athena's voice rang out in the massive Olympian council room. Athena stood in her 15 foot form, as did all the other gods.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Ares sneered at Athena.

"We need to find out who this mysterious being was, and more importantly, we need to understand who they're working for and why they attacked." Athena confidently responded, she already knew how she would spin this in her favor.

"Chiron has already informed us of the campers' stories. Poseidon's child was in Chiron's care when the attack happened, so it is impossible for him to be the culprit." Athena continued, directing the last part of her sentence towards Zeus."

"The number of monster attacks have dropped drastically, and any monster attacks reported, are seen working in groups. This is unlike normal monster behavior, this is dire." Athena said.

"You mean, less monster attacks are bad? Are you crazy?" Apollo asked, looking around for support from others on the council, when he found none, he turned his attention back on Athena.

"Less monster attacks, and synchronized monster gatherings are bad, because that suggests that a being of immense power is controlling these monsters. A being that even they fear." Athena said, "There has been strange power surges, what if Kronos is less dead than we originally thought."

As Athena said this, the council descending into chaos. Gods trying to shout over each other to let their opinion be known.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted, slamming his Master Bold on the ground repeatedly. "What you say Athena is preposterous!"

Shouts of agreement and disagreement were thrown around the room. Athena just sadly shook her head.

"Father, please see reason. Demigods and minor gods alike, have been constantly disappearing, likely to the other side. A war is brewing, only you all are too ignorant to see it. This rising force can be trampled over by the will of Olympus, but only if we act accordingly."

"What do you propose, if this rumour really is true about father rising?" Zeus asked hesitantly.

"All I ask is that the training at Camp, both camps is increased. We want our soldiers to be ready for anything. And If I am wrong, well, a little bit of training's never killed anybody." Athena said with a smirk.

At first, Percy thought he was dead, but that couldn't be the case, his body hurt too much to be dead. His entire body felt like he had been ran over by a steam roller, then set on fire and repeatedly zapped by Zeus' master bolt. His shear pain was almost over whelming. His body hurt, but his mental pain was overwhelming. It felt like someone was repeatedly hitting his head with a hammer. Shaking, Percy reached for his belt. Percy was still in his armour, and he knew there was many different pouches and satchels for dire situations. Percy grasped a small pouch and reached into it. Inside was a plentiful amount of ambrosia squares. Percy grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth. He relished in the taste of his mother's cookies. She used to make the best chocolate chip cookies ever, she stopped once she married Smelly Gabe. Percy didn't focus on his past, instead finding comfort in the fact that the pain had subsided. Percy probably should have limited his consumption of ambrosia, seeing as eating too much could cause the eater to burst into flames. Percy didn't really care, if he died, at least he got to see his mother again. Maybe she was better now that she wasn't in the influence of Gabe. Percy tried to hate his mother, after all, she definitely deserved it. She wasn't exactly Mother of the Year material, but Percy could never see her in a bad light. He always came up with excuses for why she acted the way she did towards Percy. Percy could hold a grudge exceptionally well with everyone else, but he just couldn't when it came to his mother.

Percy shook himself of his thoughts and picked himself up from his spot on the ground. His entire body was covered in golden dust and mud. Rivers streaked down his dirtied face from his tears. Percy didn't feel sorrow, or pain. Instead of where pain should have been, Percy felt nothing. In fact, he felt something worse than nothing. Percy felt an immense feeling of dissatisfaction, not from hurting the campers and disappointing Annabeth. No, Percy felt dissatisfaction from _not_ killing the campers. Percy itched to spill their blood. Percy longed to see them begging for mercy, for death. Percy felt immense pleasure in causing the campers pain, but there was a disgusting urge to go back and end what he started. To go back and kill those ungrateful campers. What had they ever done for him except for turn their backs on him? Judging him before they even got to know him.

Lost in thoughts of causing the campers pain, Percy did not notice that he had taken steps back in the direction of camp. Percy shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts. This wasn't him, this wasn't Percy.

He did a slow 360 to look at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, it was day time now. It seemed that Percy had cried himself to sleep. The forest floor was wet from the massive down pour from last night. The sun shone down through the leaves and branches of the tall trees. Birds happily sung their songs of joy. Animals gave out various calls to one another. It was peaceful, something Percy desperately needed to ease his troubled mind and aching soul. Percy just closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature. Being alone in nature had always soothed Percy. Percy sighed and opened his eyes. He had to face reality sooner or later, and Percy chose to face it sooner. Percy heard voices off in the distance, and Percy choose to follow them. Percy broke off in a quick jog, focusing on staying quiet, yet moving quickly enough to catch up to the voices. Soon, Percy approached the voices to see a handful of campers standing in a clearing. They all had their bright orange t-shirts on under bronze armour. They all held various types of weapons, one even carry a bow. Percy knew he should leave before being caught, but his curiosity kept him rooted to the spot. He decided to hear what they were saying before leaving.

"Why are we still hear Clarisse?" The boy with the bow whined.

"Because, George, we need to find that little prick and make him pay for humiliating me." The bulking girl holding a spear spat in response.

"Chiron told us not to chase after him." A blonde boy said, he was holding a dagger and looked eerily similar to Annabeth.

Another bulky child answered instead of the girl named Clarisse, "That old horse can shut it, what does he even know anyways?"

"He is-" The blonde boy was interrupted by Clarisse.

"Shhhhhh!" Clarisse shushed the boy, creating more noise than he was. "I hear something." Sure enough, a rustling was heard from one of the bushes across from Percy. All the campers raised they're weapons in anticipation, when out jumped a little squirrel. It stopped to look at the campers before running up a nearby tree. All the campers laughed at Clarisse until out stepped a massive cyclops. It swung its club and it connected with the torso of one of the campers. She shrieked as she was thrown into a nearby tree. She crumpled to the ground in a heap. All the campers attacked the monster, but were much uncoordinated in their attack. Campers would bump into each other and curse each other out for getting in the way. Percy watched in amusement as he saw their awful fighting tactics. If Athena saw this, she would surely have a hernia. Even with their lacklustre fighting skills, they're numbers overwhelmed the cyclops. All the campers were grinning with pride as they looked at the cyclops that was forced on its knees. Clarisse stood over the monster with her spear pressed against the monster's neck.

"What are you waiting for?" One of the bulky campers asked, Percy figured that he and Clarisse were both children of Ares, "Just kill it already."

"I have a better idea. Since we're tracking a monster, why don't we use a monster as bait? He probably sees this one-eyed freak as a brother or a friend." Clarisse said, unable to keep the smirk off her face. The rest of the campers cackled along with her, acting like what she said was the funniest thing they've ever heard. Percy felt his blood boil. Who were they to compare him to some monster? He was better than that. That cyclops kills people just for the fun of it. Percy was different, right? Percy became even angrier when he realized he wasn't that different than the cyclops. Percy grabbed the pendant on his neck. He stepped out into the clearing once his armour was completely on. He was now in his soldier from. The golden plume on his head glowed eerily in the sunlight. Percy unsheathed Eternity from his back. Percy spun it in his hand and grinned.

He stepped into the clearing and made his presence known by cutting the head of the cyclops off. All the campers took a few steps backwards except for Clarisse.

"Cowards." Clarisse muttered when she noticed all the other campers had backed away. "You're just show pony. All flashy and shiny, but can't do much."

Percy didn't respond, choosing instead to get into a fighting position. He read his opponent through narrowed eyes. He had seen her fight and knew she was not skilled and just relied on brute force and intimidation. Even with this knowledge, Percy did not underestimate her. He had been taught over and over again by Athena not to underestimate your opponent. Clarisse ran at Percy and took a wild swing. Percy side stepped and slapped Clarisse on the back with the flat of his blade. Clarisse growled at him and ran again, this time stopping before running past Percy. Percy blocked a high aimed attack at his head. Percy took an experimental stab that Clarisse easily dodged. Clarisse swung low, intending to knock Percy off his feet, but Percy jumped up and tucked his knees to his chest. Clarisse stabbed at Percy before he could land, forcing Percy to lean back into a back flip to avoid becoming a human shish-cabob. Percy landed gracefully and feinted a heavy overhead swing. Percy twisted his blade and changed his sword's course just slightly. It went low and scooped up some loose muddy dirt. Percy flung this at Clarisse's face. She did not have enough time to dodge and got a face full of mud because of it. Percy gripped his sword with two hands and swung it at her head like a baseball bat. The flat of the blade smacked into her forehead, causing her to crumple to the ground in a heap. Percy turned his attention to the others campers. An arrow was suddenly shot at him and Percy narrowly dodged it. Percy felt a wall blocking him from using his powers. He was incredibly tired, but needed to end this fight quickly. It was a mistake even entering the clearing in the first place. He wasn't some immortal hero who couldn't die. He was just like everyone else when it came to dying. Percy realized the predicament he was in and pushed harder against the mental wall blocking him from his powers. His mark form Athena burned hot against his flesh, but Percy ignored it. He felt himself fall to his knees as his mind was shutting down from the pain. Percy could see black dots dance in his vision and he didn't have the strength to scream. His arms fell limp at his side as his body sagged. Percy focus wavered but he could feel the cold blade press against the back of his neck. Percy suddenly didn't feel anything for a few moments. His world went completely back.

The thing that brought Percy back to consciousness first was the screaming. At first, Percy thought that it was his screaming. That would make sense, considering how much pain he was in. The screaming suddenly stopped and Percy strained for any noise. All he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the whimpering of something off to his right. Percy struggled to open his eyes, but managed to succeed. He couldn't move, but he looked around. The entire clearing was covered in blood. Percy looked down to see himself covered in blood as well. Percy almost screamed until he noticed it wasn't his blood. That fact did make him scream though. His voice was scratchy and hoarse. Percy managed to push back the pain and lift his head off the ground. The whimpering was coming from a person curled up in a ball. They too were covered in blood, and Percy couldn't tell if it was theirs or not. The body moved and Percy recognized Clarisse. He couldn't see any wounds on her and decided it wasn't her blood. Clarisse stood up shakily and stared at Percy in horror.

"You-you monster." Clarisse spat, her voice shaking. "How, how could you?" Tears ran down her face and she looked broken. Percy tried to be sorry, but he couldn't find it within himself. These campers got what was coming to them, Percy was just extracting vengeance. His mind was clouded with pain. Thoughts floated in his head, but seemed to slip away before Percy could grab hold of them. The rational side of his brain was telling him to feel remorse, but his animalistic side was stronger. That side did not rely on logic and thought. His primal urges were just that, instincts and reactions that controlled his body. Percy heard the sound of a god flashing in. Percy looked around and laid his eyes upon Athena. She walked behind Clarisse before placing her hand on Clarisse's shoulder. She crumpled to the ground and Athena snapped her fingers. Clarisse was flashed away before she hit the ground.

Percy tried to say something, anything about how his didn't mean to. The only sound that came out was a low guttural groan and a weak whimper. The look plastered on Athena's face was that of pure rage. Her brow was creased and her lips were pressed together in a thin line. Her mannerisms were very similar to Annabeth's. In this strange moment, Percy's mind cleared long enough for Percy to reason that Annabeth was her daughter. It made sense and Percy couldn't believe he hadn't seen it earlier. Athena strode over to Percy. He feebly resisted Athena until she snapped her fingers in front of Percy's face. He tried to stay awake, but the warm arms of unconsciousness was very inviting. After a few moments of resistance, Percy lost his battle with the warm tendrils of darkness as they plagued his vision.

Percy couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed. Percy tried to look around, but soon found that his head was strapped to the metal bed he was laying on. Percy soon found out that the rest of his body was also strapped down. Percy closed his eyes and tried to relax, but his body was on high alert. A mental wall was blocking Percy from using his powers, the wall was solid and much stronger than Percy's tired mind.

Percy didn't remember falling back asleep, but the next moment he was fluttering his eyes open. He hissed in pain from the bright lights now turned on, and Percy attempted to throw an arm over his eyes. When he found that he couldn't move his body, he started to struggle. Suddenly, the events from earlier rushed back into his mind and Percy settled down again. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Percy couldn't see who was coming, but struggled against his constraints.

The head of Athena suddenly became visible in Percy's vision. Percy struggled even more when he saw the look on her face. It was the face she made right before she had Percy beaten for no reason. A sadistic grin plastered on an excited face. Her eyes twinkled with deadly curiosity.

"I should be mad you know?" Athena said, pacing around the table. At times, Percy lost sight of her and always tensed his body, preparing for pain. The pain he was expecting never came.

"First you go and hurt some campers, including my daughter." Athena continued, her voice an unsettling calm tone. "Then you almost get yourself killed by over using your powers. I try to protect you from yourself, but I guess I underestimated your capabilities. It seems that you broke through my mental block I placed on you. No matter. But what really interests me is your moral compass. You killed a group of relatively innocent children without batting an eye, yet after the fact, you seemed disgusted with your actions. I have a theory."

"Yeah? Does it have something to do with you being a crazy bitch?" Percy spat, surprising even himself with his boldness.

"Now, now. Let's have none of that." Athena held up a remote of some sort. At that moment, Percy realized he was wearing a shock collar.

"What is that?" Percy asked a lot more timidly.

"Oh this?" Athena asked innocently, gesturing to the remote. "I needed to have some way to control you. Now, back to my theory. I think I've figured out your fatal flaw. I've been study this since the moment I even learned of your existence. I first I thought it was loyalty. That would have been hard to use, but I'm so glad it's this instead. I have figured out, that your fatal flaw, is cruelty."

"Cruelty?" Was all Percy could muster.

"Yes, cruelty, bloodlust, pleasure in others' pain. However you wish to classify it. You love the feeling of being in control. Giving pain to others, killing others. You take joy in it. Oh, this is just perfect. I don't need to turn you into an unfeeling killing machine, because you were born as one." Athena threw her head back and laughed.

"You don't know anything. I'm not some cruel killing machine. I have morals, I have core beliefs. I'm not the monster you say I am!" Percy was sick and tired of being classified as some freak.

"That's what's interesting. You are in inner turmoil. You are fighting against your fatal flaw. Don't fight it, I can make it your greatest attribute. You will feel no pity, no empathy…no mercy." Athena was delirious. It was evident, the prospect of becoming powerful had twisted her mind.

"Oh, you will tear down cities, wipe out entire armies with the flick of your hand. You are no longer a hero that is not what you are destined to become. You will be the greatest weapon ever, you will be…my weapon."

"I'll never be your weapon, your pawn!" Percy vehemently spat.

"Oh, you foolish little boy. You are not the hero of this story, you are not some elaborate piece in a magical puzzle. All you are is a puppet. I am the puppeteer, and _you_ are the puppet on a string. I tell you to dance puppet boy, I tell you to dance... and dance you shall."

 **A.N.- Thanks for reading. This will be a little longer because I'd like to address a few things. I'll try to keep this brief, but no promises.**

 **First off, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes in to past. I was extremely lazy and typed my stories directly on Fanficition's Doc Editor System. Fanficiton's spell check is weird, it would spell certain words differently than what I'm used to. I presume that Fanfic's system in based on European English, not American English. It should be normal now, I'm using Google Docs and Grammerly to proof read for me. Tell me if the problem persists.**

 **Second, I know Percy seemed a little OP, but hopefully this chapter showed the physical stain using his powers like that was doing to him. Also, he is a child of the king of the titans. So naturally, he's going to be powerful.**

 **Lastly, I'm sorry for the late update. I know I promised an update last weekend, but the third season on Z Nation was on Netflix. I don't know if I should be proud, or ashamed, but I watched the entire season in that weekend alone, not including Friday night, so…sorry?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you want. I was told I ask that too often but whatever, I want you guys' feedback, sue me.**

 **-Ink**


	11. Bullet Wounds (Ch11)

Ch. 11

Annabeth was not enjoying her time at camp. Camp was in turmoil ever since Clarisse returned to camp. She just teleported on the top of the hill near Thalia's tree, covered in blood and mumbling about random things. She stayed in the Big House until she got better. She had been in there for a few days before being deemed healthy again by the Apollo cabin. The camp was divided in its views on Percy. Some viewed him as a hero, others a powerful monster, and even some believed he was a minor god sent down to test the campers, and they had failed. Chiron neither confirmed nor denied any of the theories.

The tense atmosphere was not helped by the decision to close down Olympus. Interactions with the gods had been rare, but now, there was nothing. Even Mr. D had left. The hunters had arrived soon after Clarisse's arrival. They claimed Artemis had also left for Olympus.

Campers randomly leaving had become more frequent. There was a force growing in the west. No one knew where exactly, and who was the leader, but it was unspoken knowledge that the force existed, and it opposed Olympus. Many of the unclaimed demigods would randomly disappear with all their belongings. No one knew for sure, but it was widely believed that these disappearances were people joining the other side. Campers had voiced their suspicions about a rival force growing in power, but the gods turned a deaf ear. It was common knowledge that many of the older campers were angry at the gods. Their hatred had seeped into the younger campers, the entire camp becoming hostile and angry. Many believed the gods didn't care for their children, and they were right. Instead of unifying together in protest against Olympus, they turned their backs on one another, forgetting that they were family.

Annabeth had been placed in the Hermes cabin for all of one night before being claimed the morning after at breakfast. She was then moved into the much less crowded Athena cabin. She had been a resident there for about a week and was starting to get accustom to the way of life at camp.

Annabeth had just finished her sword training at the arena. There were a dozen other people but because she was new, she got a one-on-one with her instructor. Her instructor was Luke, he was apparently the best sword fighter in centuries. Annabeth had let it slip that Percy was probably better, and Luke gave her a dark look. The mood of the practice had changed after that, his swings becoming much more violent and aggressive. Annabeth made a mental note not to mention Percy to any of the campers, it seemed to be a touchy subject.

She was dressed in the traditional orange Camp Half-blood shirt and athletic shorts with running shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her hair cascading down her back to just above her shoulder blades. The day was warm and Annabeth's skin shined with sweat. She was walking back towards her cabin when she noticed commotion at the boarder of camp. Curious, Annabeth walked over. When what looked like a fight started, Annabeth quickened her pace. Annabeth was running at full pace, pulling out the golden dagger she had been given by the children of Hephaestus. Suddenly, midstride, Annabeth was launched in the air. Annabeth had a moment of confusion before she crash landed into the dirt. Annabeth put her hands out in front of her to stop her fall, and heard something snap. Her head also slammed against the ground. Annabeth didn't have time to look at her wrist because unconsciousness had started to take a hold of her mind. Enveloping it in darkness. Annabeth fought unconsciousness, but ultimately lost, slumping back and letting the darkness surround her.

 **Line Break**

Percy's relations with Athena only got worse. The little amount of compassion that Athena had for Percy was replaced with anger. It was seldom to not hear Athena in the middle of yelling at Percy for one thing or another. She pushed him harder, harder than she ever pushed him before. Percy searched fervently for the identity of his father, but with his limited progress, he gave up. The extended use of his powers on Camp Half-blood Hill had taken its toll. Percy had slipped in and out of consciousness for about a week. After his strength and energy returned, his training returned as well. Percy had always carried a dislike for Athena, he had since he first met her, but now his dislike was turning into deep burning hatred. She yelled at him, called him names, mentally and physically beat him. This training had taken its toll on young Perseus. He no longer carried himself with that confidence and happiness that usually added an extra pep in his step. He walked with a blank face, his shoulders slumped, his neck bent and his eyes downcast. He often caught himself mentally killing Athena, and he no longer stopped himself from such thoughts. As deep as his hatred ran, Percy was no idiot. He knew he couldn't just attack a goddess, Athena no less. Instead, he planned to do something else. He _needed_ to do something. Staying here was slowly killing him, piece by piece. He finally found the courage to start his grand escape. Percy was in the middle of searching for an ideal place to flee to when Athena walked in.

"You waste your time searching for answers that you will not find." Athena preached. "You could be spending your time doing much more productive things."

"Like what? Being your punching bag at the area? Oh, I know, I could go to the classroom and have you constantly tell me that I'm stupid." Percy spat.

"You will not take that tone with me. My methods may seem cruel to your mortal mind, but it is making you stronger, and more powerful, and-" Athena didn't get to finish before a loud rumble of thunder shook the library. Athena muttered about idiotic fathers and immature family members before flashing away. She gave no warning as she flashed away, forcing Percy to shield his eyes behind the book he was reading to prevent himself form turning into a pile of ash. Percy knew he wouldn't get another opportunity like this for a while. Out of the blue council meetings tended to take a while, but Percy didn't want to test his luck. He shot out of the library and into his room, hastily throwing all of his belongings into a backpack. Percy ran down the stairs and out the front doors. Athena had placed a ward that stopped Percy from using his manipulation over time to teleport within the temple. As soon as Percy stepped out of the temple, Percy focused on his desired destination.

Percy appeared in the middle of a dense forest. His gut twisted painfully and his mind became clouded in pain from his powers, but he didn't hesitate and continued to walk forward into the forest. He kept walking until he arrived at the edge of the forest. The forest cleared into a grassy field. In the field was a set of cabin, shockingly different from one another. Percy knew this to be Camp Half-blood. He also knew that the camp boundary was just a few feet in front of him. Percy was interrupted by the sound of voices off to his left. Out of instinct, Percy dove into the nearby bushes. The voices grew louder and louder until Percy knew that they stood right in front of his bush. Percy peeked over the bushes to see 3 demigods standing in the clearing. Percy didn't recognize any of them, there was two boys and one girl. One of the boys looked to be of Asian descent. He had short black hair and reddish brown eyes. He wore jeans and a leather aviator jacket. The other boy and the girl both looked very similar. It didn't take a detective to know that they were siblings. From the same mortal parent, Percy wasn't sure. They both had light brown hair and multicolored eyes, like that of a rainbow.

"Ethan, I don't think this is a good idea." The girl said.

"Don't worry Stephanie, it'll be fine." The now identified Ethan assured. He looked at the siblings with a hard face, "Aren't you tired of being mistreated, underappreciated? Because our parents aren't 'major gods' we're forced to live in an overcrowded Hermes cabin and become the laughing stock of the camp. Your mother is Iris, everyone relies on her to transport their messages, yet all they see her as, is a simple messenger girl. And my mother, the 'evil' Nemesis. They label her as evil because they don't understand, none of them do. But my mother has talked to me. I will extract revenge on the gods, and their narcissistic children."

"Ethan, you're crazy." The other boy replied, before turning around to walk away.

"Michael, wait." Stephanie called out to her brother. "You know as well as I do that we're not respected here. Why serve the people that hate us. Besides, maybe this way, we can finally see our mother again."

Michael hesitated, finally he spoke without turning around, "I'll go, but not for some crazy idea of revenge and justice. I'm going for you Steph."

"Do we even know where we're going?" Michael asked Ethan after fully turning around again.

"Well, a general sense. My mother told me that the titans are forming in San Francisco." Ethan supplied.

Percy was interested, he had originally planned to see Annabeth one more time and explain to her everything, but now he realizes that his goal was a fool's errand. He wanted to escape Athena, this was the best solution. He looked down at his wrist, where the mark from Athena was still engraved in his skin. This was like a GPS tracker for Athena. He needed to get it off immediately, and he figured the titans could do that for him. He had learned about the titans extensively with Athena. It wasn't a huge surprise that they were forming again. Athena had often ranted about the council not listening to her argument that the titans were rising. Percy had the brilliant idea to follow these demigods to San Francisco.

A few hours later, Percy found himself sitting in a freight train, one car behind the demigods. It seemed that Nemesis was helping her son reach the titans. Percy leaned back into one of the many boxes inside the train. He was drifting off when a searing pain flared up from his wrist. He gasped out it pain and hunched over. Words filled his mind as if someone had imprinted them on his brain.

' _I don't know what you think you're doing, but you cannot escape me. Come back now and your punishment will be reasonable. If you don't comply, and you continue your silly escape, you will beg for death, and I will not grant it."_

 **Line Break**

Annabeth woke up to a massive headache and a throat as dry as the Sahara desert. She looked around to find herself laying on a bed in the camp infirmary. She saw the hulking form of Chiron standing over her bed.

"Wh-what happened?" Annabeth asked, hating how raspy he voiced sounded.

"You suffered a severe concussion, Annabeth." Chiron said.

"From what?" Annabeth asked, attempting to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone warned from off to the left. Annabeth recognized him as Lee Fletcher, head consoler of the Apollo cabin. "You took a nasty fall and got banged up pretty bad."

"From what?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, a daughter of Demeter saw you run towards Thalia's tree when Jared got here. He was the one to cause the earthquake." Chiron answered.

"Who's Jared?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, he's the new camper. Was chased by the Minotaur on his way here, accidentally caused an earthquake during the fight." Chiron said.

"He, he _killed_ the Minotaur? Without any training?" Annabeth asked, bewildered.

"Yep." Lee said, popping the p. Annabeth snapped her head towards Chiron.

"Is he a child of Poseidon?" Annabeth asked in a whisper, afraid of others hearing.

"Children of Athena." Lee muttered, loud enough for Annabeth to hear, but she pointedly ignored him.

"I'm not sure, but-" Annabeth did not let Chiron finish as she launched into interrogation mode.

"Does that mean he's the child of the prophecy? Will there be a war soon then? Has he been claimed?" Annabeth rapid fired questions faster than Chiron could answer them.

"Dear, please, allow me to talk. The prophecy wasn't exactly clear, it only refers to 'a child of things unspoken.' That can be open to interpretation. I do not know if a war is coming, but never the less, we will be prepared. And no, he had not been claimed yet, but I suspect he will be soon." Chiron spoke, forcefully enough so that Annabeth wouldn't interrupt again.

"Now, if that is all, I will be on my way." When no one said anything, Chiron left. Against Lee's commands, Annabeth forced herself into a sitting position. From there, she drank a glass of nectar and a square of ambrosia. She was taking her first steps when someone almost knocked into her.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Annabeth mumbled as she looked down to stabilize herself again.

"No, it's my fault. I ran in here like an idiot." The person who almost ran into Annabeth said. Annabeth looked up and got a good look at the person. He was tall, slightly taller than Annabeth. He was slim, with light brown hair and murky green eyes. He was slightly tan and had a camp shirt that looked 3 sizes too big. He flashed her an easy grin.

"You don't happen to know where Annabeth Chase is, do you?" The boy asked, "I accidentally gave her a concussion earlier and came in to apologize."

"Oh, well I'm Annabeth." She replied.

"I give you a concussion and then almost knock you over, goodness gracious. I'm so sorry." The boy said as he ran a hand over his face.

"It's okay, I was a mess too when I first got here." Annabeth assured. "Now, that would mean you're Jared, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jared asked.

"Chiron told me." Annabeth supplied.

"The horse dude?" Jared asked, unsure of himself.

Annabeth threw her head back and laughed, "Yes, the horse dude." Annabeth could already tell, she was going to get along well with Jared.

 **Line Break**

The searing pain in Percy's wrist from the marking of Athena had subsided, leaving an aching feeling that lingered. Percy knew that this wouldn't last long, and the immense pain would return, and he wasn't too keen on allowing that to happen. Turns out that the train went from New York all the way to New Mexico. Percy wasn't sure what the demigods were planning on doing after their ride ended, but Percy planned to just follow them.

Percy found that the boxes in his train car was filled with paper. It wasn't ideal for a bed, but it was better than sleeping on the hard metal floor. From the sounds of the train car the demigods were in, they didn't have Percy's luck. Their boxes were filled with hard-cover books, not too great to make beds out of.

When Percy wasn't sleeping, he was either doing various workouts to pass the time, or he was lazily swinging his sword around. He had packed some non-perishable food with him in his backpack, and survived off that plus the occasional chunk of ambrosia or sip of nectar.

It took about 3 three days to reach their destination, but finally, they made it. Percy waited until the demigods were a safe distance away before opening his train door and jumping out. The harsh light stung Percy's eyes, but he needed to move before the train operators noticed the extra personal they carried with them. Percy quickly surveyed his surroundings to find himself in an open plain. A warehouse was the destination of the train and there seemed to be civilization off in the distance, probably a couple of miles. Percy didn't want to risk depleting all of his energy by teleporting into the city, so instead, he started walking at a brisk pace.

After a few hours and Percy was just outside the city limits, Percy took a quick break. He was about to take a bite into a granola bar when he heard unhuman voices in the distance. Percy jogged over to the noise and found a cyclops, two dracaena and one empousa. A loud beating sound could be heard over head. Percy looked up to see a sleek, black helicopter sink down from the sky. Percy hid in the limited shrubbery, but was not well hidden. As the helicopter landed, the sound was deafening. The rotors kicked up dirt and dust from the dry ground and threw it everywhere, including Percy's face. He started coughing involuntarily as some of the dust got in his mouth. The rotors slowed and his coughing could be heard by the monsters. They all turned their attention towards the bushes Percy was hiding in. They surrounded the bush and Percy sprung into action. He transformed Eternity into its sword form and slashed at the throat of one of the dracaena. It loudly chocked on its own blood as it fell to its knees, slowly disintegrating. Percy stabbed Eternity into the stomach of the cyclops when a searing, red hot pain tore through this shoulder. Percy looked down to see mangled flesh and blood, lots of blood. Percy felt very light headed as the world around him spun. On his way down, he saw the cause of his pain. What looked like mortals dressed in black combat attire were holding automatic weapons, all pointed at Percy. As Percy crumpled to the ground, his delirious mind, coupled with his ADD, thought about, out of all the ways to die, it was by some stupid gun held by a stupid mortal who probably had no idea what was happening. Percy laughed as he bled out on the dry earth. His vision was blurring, but he could hear the muffled sound of voices. They sounded miles away, and Percy struggled to hear them. Percy strained to hear the words;

"You think that's the one." The 's' very drawn out.

"Yes, he looks just like his father." That voiced laughed, "He will be very pleased to know that we found him"

Percy couldn't make sense of what they were saying, but he didn't have much time to think about it before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

 **A.N.- Don't know if it actually takes three days to travel from NY to New Mexico, but I couldn't find an estimated time unless I bought the ticket, so…**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you next week.**

 **-Ink**


	12. Blood Stains on Clean Hands (Ch12)

Ch. 12

Out of all the rides Percy has ever had, this one was probably the worst. He faded in and out of consciousness multiple times, never staying awake for long. All Percy could remember was the severe shaking of the helicopter and the blanket they laid Percy on. It was old and warn through, not much better than the metal flooring. The blanked reeked of sweat and another odor that Percy rather not think about. Suddenly, the helicopter decreased in altitude before landing on the ground with a thud. The landing jolted his wound and a fresh wave of searing pain coursed through him. It felt like someone was pressing a hot iron to his shoulder, and he knew what that felt like courtesy of Athena. As the rotors slowed, the doors were opened and Percy was lifted up by his shoulders and his ankles. When gloved hands wove their way under his armpits and grasped his shoulders, Percy hissed, the wound pulsing angrily.

"Watch it!" Percy hissed at the masked man. When there was no response, Percy just rolled his eyes.

They carried him up what looked like a mountain, and through what looked like a half completed castle. There were walls only waist high, ceiling-less rooms and stairways that would lead to nothing. Massive cracks and craters were sprawled throughout the dark marble. The now chatty cyclops had nothing to say, the entourage was completely silent, the only sound coming from their footsteps echoing off the marble floor. The sun was setting, casting twisted shadows sprawling across the dark marble.

They entered what looked like a throne room. Piles of rubble that Percy guessed were thrones lined the room, not unlike the cabins at camp. In the center of the room was what looked like a tornado pressing against the floor. The only thing stopping the massive typhoon of wind was a bulking man that was hunched over on his knees, his hands pressed above his head. The way his hands were placed made it seem like he was _holding_ the tornado. Beads of sweat ran down his dirty face. Percy was placed on the ground less than gently, causing him to gasp in pain. This disturbance caused the man in front of Percy to snap his head up. Volcanic eyes gazed at Percy imploringly.

"Is this the one who is supposed to replace my spot holding the sky?" The man said gruffly, one of his eye brows rising, "He doesn't look like much."

Percy felt anger rise up in the pit of his stomach, but didn't have the energy to make a retort. It turns out he didn't need to as a voice floated from behind Percy.

"No Atlas, he is not your replacement, but if he is who we believe he is, he will be vital to our plan." The voice said. It got closer, but was still behind Percy. His wound was throbbing and Percy didn't want to disturb it again.

"Who is he?" Atlas asked.

"Your fatigue must be clouding your vison Atlas, he is almost a complete replica of his father." The voice teased.

"You don't mean…" Atlas trailed off as his eyes filled with recognition.

"Oh, I do mean it. He is the son of our Lord, our king, our saviour." The voice praised.

Percy's head was spinning, from blood loss or the situation he was in, Percy wasn't sure.

"Who is my father?" Percy asked, his voice sounding much steadier than he felt. The voice finally came into Percy's view. The voice belonged to a man. He was tall, very tall. Muscle was tightly packed onto his massive frame. He was huge, but not as bulky as the man holding the sky. His dark black hair waved in the light breeze. His cold blue eyes glowed in the fading light. His face was tan and defined. His features looked like they were carved out of stone. A smirk was plastered on his face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They shone with a malicious excitement. The man unsettled Percy, he seemed, somewhat insane.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, that and he just called for you, so, chop chop." The man said, the insane smile never leaving his face.

"You, you're Krios aren't you?" Percy asked as he struggled to stand, pointedly ignoring Krios' outstretched hand. Krios laughed at Percy's actions.

"I see you've got some fire in you." Krios said, the same creepy smile adoring his lips, "And yes, to answer your question, I am Krios. I see that silly Athena has taught you well."

Percy's retort caught in his throat. Krios, seeing Percy reaction, threw his head back and laughed, loud and hard. It seemed forced and quite fake. It seemed to shake the entire castle and it echoes down the winding halls and cracked floors.

"Oh, don't be so surprised. Of course we would keep tabs on you. You are after all very important to us, we can't have to be dying on us, now could we?" Krios said once he finished laughing.

"But enough of that, we're already late, let's go." Krios said as he spun on his heels and began to walk away.

Percy struggled to match the titan's long and fast strides, and his throbbing bullet wound definitely wasn't helping. He knew voicing the matter would not help him, so Percy bit his tongue. The castle didn't seem to be partly destroyed, no that wasn't the cause of the missing structures. There was no rubble, no signs of destruction. Instead, it almost seemed to be building itself, but at a slow rate. Percy would see bricks slowly appearing to form walls and pillars. The castle seemed to be _alive_ , with its winding hallways and twisting staircases.

They arrived at a set of black, wooden double doors. Golden engravings were sprawled across the doors. It seemed to tell a story. Percy was too busy staring at the doors to notice the presence of another person.

"Is this him?" Percy whirled around to see another man leaning casually on a nearby pillar. He was tall, slightly taller than Krios. He had light golden blonde hair, and flaming gold eyes. They were not like the liquid gold color that Percy had, the color was slightly orange, like the sun. His lean frame was tightly packed with muscles, but he was defiantly slimmer than Krios. Percy recognized him as Hyperion.

Hyperion and Krios started conversing in Ancient Greek. It was different kind than the one Percy had learned with Athena. The language they were speaking sounded much older than the Greek that Percy had learned. They spoke back and forth for a few moments, each speaking very quickly. It sounded like a heated debate, but ultimately it appeared that Krios had won the argument, judging from the way Hyperion stormed off.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just a little hot headed." Krios said, immediately followed by a tremendous laugh from him. Percy nervously laughed along with the insane titan, not wanting to invoke his anger.

"Oh goodness me! Look at the time, we've kept the boss man waiting long enough, you know after all how he is about arriving on time!" Krios said, barely managing to finish his awful joke without erupting into a fit of giggles. Percy didn't really understand that last joke. If this truly was the titan stronghold, than the only being with any relations with time would be Kronos, but he was chopped into millions of pieces with no hope of reformation. Percy walked inside before he was tormented by more of Krios' awful puns.

Percy took one step into the room and already wanted to leave. The room was dark, very dark. The only light in the room coming from torches placed around the room. The fires though seemed to be surrounded by shadows. The light being suffocated by the darkness. This was the first room in the castle that Percy had seen with a full ceiling. There was no furniture in the room and no windows. The air in the room was thick with power, making it hard to breathe. The only item in the room was a golden sarcophagus. Shadows seemed to dance along its edges as the room suddenly got about 20 degrees colder. Percy struggled to walk towards it, his instincts telling him to run as far away as possible. He heard Krios' footsteps next to him. From the sound, it seemed that the sarcophagus was having the same effect on him.

A voice suddenly roared out of the sarcophagus.

"Kneel before your King!" The voice wasn't raised, but it demanded respect. It was scratchy and rough. It sounded like rocks being mashed together, or fingers on a chalk board. The sound was hard to explain, but it was unpleasant. Percy recognized it as the voice that spoke to him in his dream months before, the one that claimed to be his father. Krios dropped to a knee instantly, but Percy hesitated. Krios saw this and punched Percy in the back of the knee, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"Lord, I-uh...some monsters found this boy in New Mexico and brought him here." Krios spoke, his voice wavering and shaky. Percy risked a sideways glance. Gone was the loud, insane joker, in his place was a quiet, fearful coward. "We believe he is-"

"I know who he is." The voice rumbled, interrupting Krios. "After all, I would know my son when I see him."

 **Line Break**

Jessica was having a bad day, no, an awful day. She was a daughter of Mercury and was relatively new to camp. She wasn't great at sword fighting, so that's why she was so surprised when she was placed on guard duty. It was a group of the best fighters to patrol outside of Camp Jupitar's boundaries to protect the camp. Jessica wasn't complaining, it was either this, or cleanup duty. She was in the traditional purple camp shirt and jeans, with gold armor strapped on. She held a long dagger in her right hand. They had started early in the morning, circling around camp a few times before expanding outwards.

They had just passed particularly thick bush that Jessica saw rustle. She went to investigate it, but only found a squirrel. Jessica laughed at her paranoia and walked back to the main path. When she got back, her patrol group was gone. Jessica called out to them, walked around a bit, but ultimately couldn't find them. In her attempt to relocate her group, she had lost her sense of direction, and had no idea her way back to camp. In laymen terms, she was lost. She continued to search for her group, but it seemed they disappeared. She suddenly heard the voice of one of her group members off in the distance. From the sound of it, it seemed like Reyna was in trouble. She was a nice girl, around Jessica's age, and a tremendous warrior. She was a daughter of Bellona and tough as nails. Jessica rushed to help, following the screams and shouts of Reyna.

Jessica reached the clearing where the sound was coming from and looked around. There was no sign of Reyna anywhere. Suddenly, monsters galore seemed to come out of the woodworks. A massive, ugly cyclops took a step forward and smiled.

"Please help me, someone, please. I need help." The cyclops cried, his voice sounding exactly like Reyna's. Jessica's training finally caught up to her and she remembered that cyclops had a voice alteration ability.

"You, you tricked me!" Jessica shouted, sounding very whiney and immature. She pulled out her dagger, but the monsters just laughed. If Jessica was going down, she was going down swinging.

Monsters left and right pounced at her, and Jessica swung madly, connecting some of her swings into monster flesh, but she was ultimately overwhelmed. Just as she thought she was going to die, the cyclops picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back, kicked, flailed, and screamed, but nothing stopped the cyclops from lumbering to wherever he was taking her. After a few minutes, the monsters grew tired of her antics and decided to take action. A dracaena came up behind the cyclops and hefted her spear. The monster slammed the butt of her spear into Jessica's head, despite Jessica's promises of being quiet. She immediately lost consciousness and the world around her became black.

 **Line Break**

It took some time for Percy to comprehend the news. This, this box, was his father? Percy couldn't believe it, and against his wishes, felt himself become increasingly excited. This was where he belonged, this was home. The fact that this man had raped his mother was forgotten. His father was here, Percy would be given a position of power, and best of all, there was no psychotic Athena. It was amazing. No one looked at Percy with pity, of hatred. Only respect and slight fear. Percy was shown where he would be staying, and that they already had clothing for him. Krios explained that Percy's father was Kronos, the titan lord of time and he had a big role in attacking Olympus.

"What about my marking?" Percy asked, raising his wrist for Krios to inspect it.

"Oh, this is amateur magic." Krios muttered as his cold hands poked and prodded Percy's wrist. Krios muttered something and Percy's wrist started to grow increasingly cold. His entire wrist soon became numb and Percy shivered. The coldness soon passed and Percy's wrist no longer had an owl imprinted on it. His wrist looked normal, if only slightly paler than the rest of his arm. Percy grinned and thanked Krios.

Percy trained and trained. Whether it was physical training, or mental teachings, it was exhausting. Percy's control over time improved tremendously. He could not slow a person's movements and well as speed up his own. Percy was told over and over again not to reverse time. That was a big no no. Reversing time would get the Fates involved, and they would be angry. Percy's fighting changed as well. His training sessions were to-the-death. Fighting increasingly powerful monster until one of them dies. It was always the monster, but a few times, Krios of Hyperion would have to intervene. It had been about a month of Percy staying at the Titan Stronghold, and he was loving every minute of it. He was however, more than a little disappointed that his father had not yet spoken to him since Percy's arrival.

One day, Percy's wish was granted. He was in the middle of his morning training when Krios came in with a wicked smile on his face.

"I hate to interrupt, but your father would like to speak with you." Krios said, before spinning on his heels and walking away. Percy felt excitement explode within him. He was ecstatic, a wide smile spreading out on his face. He wanted to impress his father as much as possible and wouldn't stop until he received validation. Percy trailed nervously behind Krios, somewhat scared of the chance of his father being disappointed.

Krios pushed open the doors of the room housing Kronos' sarcophagus and Percy walked in. As soon as he did that, Krios closed the doors behind him. Percy swallowed thickly and took a few steps forward.

"You requested me." Percy asked, his voice trembling. Whether he was Percy's father or not, the power emanating from the sarcophagus was nerve racking. He was slightly distracted as he noticed a detail on the sarcophagus that he didn't notice before. The box was engraved with some of humanity's greatest atrocities. It was terrifying, but he reminded himself that this was his father and swallowed his fear.

"I wish to speak to you about your loyalties." Kronos spoke, his scratchy, monotone voice echoing throughout the small room. "You see, you have been in the presence of Athena and… I wish to see the influence she had over your mind."

Percy mutely nodded. He felt a presence in his head and immense pain. Percy squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. Percy vaguely heard the command from Kronos to relax, and Percy tried. After what felt like hours, but just merely seconds, the presence vanished. Percy felt lightheaded, and very nauseous. He stumbled a bit, but found his footing. Whatever Kronos had found, he was pleased.

From that meeting onward, Percy's relationship with Kronos grew. He would talk with Kronos often, and Percy's lost his nervousness around his father. They did not share a tradition father-son relationship. They were very respectful, serious and blunt to one another.

The more Percy stayed however, the more he noticed the little things. Demigods that turned on Olympus that were struggling or falling behind in their classes would suddenly vanish, but the monster would get more snacks. Percy saw the looks of absolute fear from most of the demigods, the tense air, thick with fear and angst. Percy found it harder and harder to stay there. His life with Athena wasn't pleasant, but he always knew where he stood with her. Here, he didn't know who his friends were and who his enemies were. Many were jealous of Percy's special treatment, but no one dared say anything. He had tried to befriend some of the demigods, but ultimately, Percy failed to acquire any friends.

As if sensing Percy's indecisiveness, Kronos requester Percy's presence to 'solidify Percy's loyalty'. Krios lead Percy to a part of the castle that was restricted to him. They went down multiple staircases and walked through many dark hallways, until finally reaching their destination. They stopped at what looked like a jail ward. The hallway was flanked by jail cells on either side. Dried blood covered most of the cell walls and a disgusting smell of rotting flesh, urine, sweat and something else filled Percy's nose. Percy forced down a gag as he walked past the revolting cells. The cell at the end of the hallway was lit up, and the door was open. Percy continued walking and noticed that Krios was nowhere to be seen. Percy stepped into the cell to see Kronos' sarcophagus resting on a wooden table. In the corner of the cell was a girl around Percy's age. She was shackled to the ground by her wrists. She was curled up in the fetal position and tears streaked down her face. Her body was covered in bruises and small cuts and Percy suppressed a gasp.

"What did you do to her?" Percy asked, reminded of his many nights with his abusive step-father, Gabe.

"I have done nothing, but you will." Kronos said smugly, "I know you Percy, more than you even know yourself. You are my son and you possess my flaws, my strengths, and my mentality. You enjoy causing others pain, you love it. The feeling of power it gives you, you lust for it, but your compassion fights with your cruelty. You fight it, not because you don't want it, but because you fear judgment. Do not worry child, no one shall judge you for fulfilling your destiny. You are a weapon, a beautifully destructive weapon. You will kill thousands in you mission of justice, but to do that, you must harness your hate, your cruelty, your ability to kill."

Percy's breath caught in his throat.

"Go on son, cause her pain. She is not worthy to even kiss your feet. End her, do not be merciful, do not show compassion, because her kind showed none to you." Kronos roared. Percy felt himself agreeing to what Kronos was saying, but reeled himself in.

"You want me, you want me to kill her?" Percy asked, swallowing audibly, his dry mouth killing him.

"I don't want you to just kill her, I want you to make her suffer." Kronos said almost gleefully.

"But, what has she ever done to me? She is completely innocent." Percy protested, afraid of what was instore.

"Maybe she hasn't done anything directly, but she would if she was given the chance. It's in her nature. The gods use the weak to become strong. Just as it is in your nature to kill, to conquer, to survive. The gods have used others as stepping stones for too long. Their rain is over, and you are responsible for bringing about a new golden age." Kronos urged.

Percy shut his eyes tight. His mind was in turmoil, he wanted to extract revenge, to earn justice, but another part of his brain told him that she was innocence. That what he was going to do wasn't justice, it was murder. Percy was teetering on the edge, but what ultimately pushed him over the edge was what the girl said.

"You freak, you're actually considering this?" She screamed, "Go to hell you monster."

A sadistic smirk spread across Percy's face. "I'm already there, but you're about to join me."

 **(Gruesome part coming up, if you don't want to read, skip to next A.N.)**

Percy noticed that on the table was a variety of objects. They ranged from knives, to hammers, to even pliers. Percy grinned evilly and walked over to the table. He hovered his hand over the many instruments of torture before finally selecting double pronged poker. He held it up and Kronos voiced his approval. Percy walked over to one of the many torches and stuck it in the fire. Percy used his time powers to speed up the process of heating the metal. Once the sharpened tips of the poker were glowing a reddish orange, Percy pulled it out of the fire. Percy walked over to the girl and crouched to eye level.

"I really must know, what is your name?" Percy asked.

Instead of a response, the girl simply spat on Percy's face. Percy clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head.

"Now, now, there will be none of that." Percy said as he jammed the metal rod into the girls thigh. Blood jumped out of the wound, coving Percy's arms and face. Not wiping away the blood, Percy grinned. The screams coming from the girl were like music to his ears.

"Now, I will ask again. What is your name?" Percy asked as if he was scolding a misbehaving toddler.

"Jessica." The girl mumbled out, face pressed against her chest.

"What was that?" Percy asked, enjoying his power over the girl. The monster he had worked so hard to control was out of its cage, and it smelled blood.

"I said, Jessica." The now identified Jessica said louder.

"Thank you." Percy said. With one swift motion, he pressed the scolding hot metal against her face. His other hand coming up and holding her head to prevent her from moving. Percy attempted to use as many objects as possible. Gone was the caring, compassionate, young boy. In his place stood a monster, completely blood-crazed freak that was reveling in satisfaction as the girl continued to scream.

 **(All good now.)**

Percy continued the torture for long, long hours. Finally, Kronos spoke.

"It is becoming morning, finish her." Kronos commanded.

Percy looked down at the now unrecognizable girl before him. She was mangled and bloodied. Silent sobs racked her body as she wished for death. Percy's entire body was covered in blood. His hair was matted down from it. His clothes stuck to his skin from it. He wasn't the only one to get covered. The walls, the floor and even the ceiling was also covered in Jessica's blood.

The grin on Percy's face had never left him since the beginning of the night. Percy pressed his watch's face and watched it as it transformed into his trusty sword Eternity. Percy took a step closer and hefted his sword up. He placed it in the girl's neck. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to stop, to think about his actions, but the prospect of killing was too inviting.

With a swift swing, Eternity cut through the air and into the neck of Jessica. Her head rolled off her torso and landed on the ground with a sickening thud. The head rolled and stopped against the wall. The torso collapsed and Percy turned his attention to the head. He couldn't tear his gaze from the blank stare of Jessica's cold eyes. His breath caught in his throat when what he just did fully caught up with him. Percy managed to tear his gaze from her cold, unseeing eyes down to his hands. The hands that tortured and killed an innocent girl. They were caked with blood, both old, dried blood, and new, fresh blood that dripped off his hands. His hands were shaking profusely as he gazed upon his hands, the hands of a monster.

 **A.N.- A little bit of a darker chapter, but I hope you all still enjoyed. Tell me how to thought of dark Percy. The torture scene wasn't too bad, but I still put that warning in there for those who wanted it. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Ink**


	13. Sandy Shores of Paradise (Ch13)

Ch. 13

The bustling streets of Olympus parted as Athena strode through the crowds. Her face was an emotionless mask, but her eyes held a fiery passion that suggested her true emotion. She was forced to stop suddenly when a short satyr stepped in front of her way. He was dressed colorfully and a small goatee was sprouting from his angled face. In his hands was a tray of what look like ambrosia.

"Fresh Ambrosia on a stick, get it while it's hot." The vendor shouted, looking at Athena with mirth filled eyes.

"I have neither the patience nor the time to deal with you, get out of my way." Athena said in a clipped tone. The satyr's silly smile wavered, but in a moment it was back at full force.

"You look famished, are you sure you-" The satyr tried again, but was interrupted by Athena.

"If you prefer your limbs staying attached to your torso, then move." Athena threatened, resisting the urge to strangle the stupid goat. She did not wait for a response as she hastily shoved the satyr away before continuing her journey back to her temple.

A certain silver eyed goddess watched this in amusement. From seemingly nowhere, the goddess of the moon leapt from her perched position atop one of the many trees lining the roads of Olympus.

"You seem angry." Artemis teased, "Well, angrier than usual. Whatever could be the matter?"

Athena intended to ignore her annoying stepsister, but Artemis stepped in her way.

"Oh, not so fast, I wish to talk to you." Artemis said in a more serious tone.

"Get out of my way, or face the consequences." Athena growled out.

Artemis clicked her tongue is disappointment, "There will be none of that dear sister. What's got you so worked up? Is your little slave boy misbehaving?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Athena said.

"I don't? Well you'd think a powerful son of Kronos couldn't be too hard to find, right?" Artemis asked, a smug smile covering her lips.

For once in Athena's long life, she was at a loss for words.

"You see, after Perseus' little...showcase at camp, my little theory turned out to be true. And now, not only have you housed and trained a son of the enemy, but you also turned him against Olympus. Oh this is just rich! The perfect Athena has royally fucked up hasn't she?" Artemis laughed, relishing in her power over Athena. "Enough of what I have to say, Hestia would also like a word, turns out she also knew about Percy, but you already knew that." With that, Artemis turned on her heels and walked towards Hestia's temple.

Athena followed Artemis through the winding streets of Olympus. She was curious why they didn't just teleport to the temple and voiced her question.

"After Perseus killed all those monsters then proceeded to attack the campers, Zeus has been more paranoid than ever. He refuses to believe there is any kind of force building in the west, but he is more than happy to accuse someone on Olympus. He's tracking every flash every Olympian god makes." Artemis replied, looking absolutely ecstatic that she knew something Athena didn't know.

"I have been slightly preoccupied with tracking down Perseus, so don't become too happy." Athena angrily muttered. All she got in response was an amused laugh from Artemis.

Even after designing the temple, seeing Hestia's temple always took her breath away. It looked like a log cabin from the fairy tales. There were many stone chimneys scattered over the roof, all of them puffing out smoke. A set of double doors open for them and Artemis and Athena walked up the porch steps. In the door way stood Hestia with a rare frown on her lips.

Athena found herself sitting on a very comfortable coach. Artemis was sitting on the very end of the same coach, turned towards Athena. Hestia was sitting on a plush red chair tilted towards the coach. The fireplace at on side of the room provided a calming crackling sound and a warmth that seemed to reach the soul. Athena closed her eyes for a moment to relish in the homey atmosphere. She opened her eyes and the cold hearted Athena came to life.

"Why did you ask for me?" Athena asked, tilting her head at Hestia.

"Percy had escaped to join the titans. His father is an evil man, he will twist and manipulate the poor boy until he fights against Olympus." Hestia spoke, her voice was slow and calm, but there was a hidden edge to it directed towards Athena. "He will try to flee from the titan stronghold soon, we will need to find him first-"

"What makes you so certain he will try to escape?" Athena interrupted.

"I know you like to think otherwise, but Percy is a wonderful child, his mind filled with hope and love, but his fatal flaw destroys him. His mind fighting itself, isolating him from everyone. He feels unwanted by all sides. Kronos knows this and has acted accordingly. He plans to drive Percy away just to simply find him again."

"Why would he ever do that?" Athena asked, slightly put off by the usually kind goddess speaking harshly to her.

"Percy will be in a fragile state after he escapes the titan stronghold, if Kronos shows Percy that he cares by finding him again, Percy will join the titans wholeheartedly, but if we get there first…" Hestia answered.

"What actions should we take?" Athena asked.

"You? Nothing, I think you've already done enough." Artemis sneered. "If you ask me, I say we kill the kid and make sure he won't fight for the titans."

"That is why I am not letting you help me find Percy." Hestia explained as if she was talking to a child, "And Athena, you're not doing anything either, he sees you and will run in the other direction."

Athena huffed indignantly and walked away as Artemis flashed to her hunters.

 **Line Break**

Percy stayed in his room for days. He refused to leave his room at all. He barely ate or drank. He only really got out of bed to use the restroom, but for all the time he spent in his bed, he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Every time he would close his eyes, images of Jessica's mutilated body filled his mind. Her screams of mercy and his laughter echoed in his ears. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he could still feel the warmth of her blood dripping down his hands.

He was torn. His conscience was destroying him, but his mind played over and over the scene of his father congratulating him. His father seemed so proud, something Percy wasn't used to have being directed towards him. Percy knew his father was evil, that fact lurked in the back of his mind. Kronos took advantage of his mother, he let Percy live in fear and anguish of his stepfather. And worst of all, Kronos had encouraged Percy to become the thing Percy was most fearful of. Athena had trained him to become a weapon, but Kronos had turned him into a monster.

It had been about a week before Percy was dragged out of his room. A terrified looking demigod had been ordered to retrieve Percy. As Percy followed the demigod through the castle, Percy couldn't help but see it in a different light. The dark shadows, whispered conversations, cackling monsters, the castle gave off a feeling of foreboding, of evil and dread. Percy couldn't believe it, but he found himself missing his life with Athena.

They arrived at the throne room, and Percy looked around to see that the piles of rubble lining the massive room were now recognizable as thrones. The biggest throne at the head of the ring was almost completely intact. It was a massive throne of gold and black marble. Scenes of murder, war, crime, chaos were all inscribed on the throne.

"Ah, Perseus!" Krios said as he made his way over to him. He purposefully bumped into the straining Atlas as he walked, causing Atlas to stumble and almost drop the sky.

"Watch where you're going Star Boy." Atlas quipped at the titan of constellations.

"My sincerest apologies." Came Krios' sarcastic response. "Come with me Perseus."

Percy followed the massive titan as again, they made their way to the room holding Kronos' sarcophagus. The room was the usual cold and dark, the light from the torches fighting against the overwhelming darkness.

"Ah…my son." Kronos' voice echoed throughout the room. The word son was spoken with difficulty and the happy tone used was obviously fake, "I heard of your…isolated behavior and wanted to know what the matter was."

Percy worked up the courage to voice his regret and guilt.

"It's just that, after I, uh…after I had killed that girl. Well, after I had killed her, I uh, I regret it." Percy mumbled out, stuttering over his words.

"Oh, but you did it so well." Kronos reassured.

"How do you do that?" Percy asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Do what?" Kronos asked, genuinely confused.

"You talk about her…death, so, so nonchalantly. You act like she wasn't even a person." Percy explained.

"Well, deaths are necessary in war. She was simply collateral damage." Kronos said flippantly.

"She wasn't collateral damage, she was a living, breather, feeling human being. She had family and friends, and I killed her!" Percy said, his voice rising, "And this isn't war, its torture."

"Well, correct, it is torture, but if I remember correctly, you were the one who tortured her." Kronos pointed out.

"But, you forced me to." Percy said, sudden dread weighing on his heart.

"Oh, but I simply asked. You were the one to follow through with it with such gusto." Kronos stated calmly.

Percy felt himself stumble before falling to his knees. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall,

"You're, you're wrong. I didn't mean to-" Percy scrambled to come up with an explanation.

"Why do you fight your nature? You could be the greatest soldier ever, but your weak mind holds you back, until you control your compassion, I do not wish to see you." Kronos rumbled.

Percy choked down a sob. Everyone in his life had abandon him, and finally, so had his father. Percy dropped his face into his hands.

"Krios, take him away." Kronos commanded.

Percy heard the lumbering footsteps of Krios behind him. Percy's sorrow turned into rage as he felt the hands of Krios grab him. Even in a castle filled with the misfits and monsters of the Greek world, Percy didn't fit in. Percy stood up quickly and brushed Krios' hands away. Percy grabbed his watch and transformed into Eternity. Percy sliced a small cut on Krios' thigh, not wide enough to really hurt him, but deep enough to stagger him. Percy shoved past Krios and bolted out the doors. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, but when he heard the enraged roar of Krios, Percy pushed himself to run faster.

For as big as Krios was, he was just as fast. He was gaining ground on Percy as he weaved in and out of the winding hallways. Percy had no idea where he was running, but after a while, he found himself in the throne room. Percy only hesitated for a moment before he conducted a plan. Percy locked eyes with Atlas as the titan raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Percy didn't say anything as he charged towards the titan. He heard Krios shout something before Percy felt searing hot pain explode from his chest, sending him flying into Atlas. Percy slammed into Atlas, sending them both tumbling forwards. The weight of the sky slammed into the black marble ground as ear shattering thunder crackled from the sky. The ground shook as the marble cracked. Percy's vision was blurry from pain, but he saw the castle crumbling down around him. A massive pillar broke and fell atop of Krios. The last thing Percy saw before blacking out was Atlas diving back under the sky, that and the massive marble throne that was hurtling towards his face. Percy's ADD turned his attention to how exactly he was going to die. A stupid throne was going to smash him into a pancake. So much for dying in a blaze of glory.

 **Line Break**

The first thing Percy felt was pain. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Percy tried to open his eyes, but the blinding light forced him to keep his eyes closed. Percy heard the sound of an ocean tide. Birds chirped and the wind rustled. What sounded like chimes peacefully twinkled off in the distance. The sound of footsteps were heard as the person walked towards Percy and sat down next to him. A lovely singing voice echoed throughout the room Percy was in. He could understand what she was singing, it sounded like an Ancient Greek lullaby. Her calming voice put Percy back to sleep.

Percy felt himself regain consciousness as his eyes fluttered open. The same melodic voice that put him to sleep was signing and Percy fought the urge to close his eyes and sleep. Percy tried to sit up, but felt small hands press against his torso, causing Percy to hiss in pain. Percy forced his eyes open to see the top of a tropical cave. Torches hung on the rock walls and numerous birds perched around the cave. Percy looked to his right to see a gorgeous girl sitting over him. Her caramel blond hair sparkled in the light of the cave. Her warm almond colored eyes sparkled with happiness and care. Her entire body had a deep tan with no blemishes at all. She wore a white chiton that flowed flawlessly down her body. Her petite feet were bare and caked with sand. Percy tried for a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. The girl flashed him a dazzling smile in return. Percy once again tried to sit up, expecting the pain this time. He ignored the girl's sounds of protest and sat up fully. Percy struggled to breathe as sweat rolled down his brow. Percy looked out the cave to confirm his suspicions from earlier. A clear blue ocean waved calmly out on the white sandy beach. Palm trees and other tropical plants lightly rustled in the morning breeze.

"You have a nice voice." Percy blurted out, silently cursing his ADD.

The girl let out a tinkling laugh, her cheeks a fiery red.

"Thank you, you drool in you sleep." The girl responded with as she stood up.

Percy was at a loss for words as his face did its best impression of a tomato.

"My name is Calypso." The girl said as she rummaged around on one of the wooden tables. She came back with a bowl filled with green paste and bandages. "You're name's Percy, right?"

When the girl saw Percy's confused look, she simply said, "You also talk in your sleep."

Percy was on edge from this pretty girl and the fact that she may be a monster, but once he heard her name, he recognized her from the Odyssey. Athena made him read that book over and over again.

"How long have I been here?" Percy asked.

The girl looked mildly surprised before sitting down facing Percy.

"Most heroes don't know who I am even after I tell them my name." Calypso explained. "Time works differently here, but it's been about a week, give or take. Enough of that, your wound still needs medical care."

Calypso gestured to Percy's chest, causing him to look down. What he saw was not too pretty. His entire body was a bright red, like he had been burned by something. The middle of his chest was a wide wound going from his left hip up to his right shoulder. It wasn't too deep, but it did not look pretty.

"Damn throne of Kronos." Percy muttered to himself.

"Is he stirring already?" Calypso asked, her brilliant smile gone and all mirth from her eyes gone.

"Unfortunately." Percy said, unsure on how he felt about it all.

"Whatever he had said to you, do not listen to him. He is a monster and a liar." Calypso spat. Percy was stunned at her sudden change of mood. Percy then recalled the story of how Calypso got on the island.

"Well, he's my father." Percy said, bracing himself for the onslaught of snide comments and angry looks. When none came, but shocked silence, Percy continued. "I can understand your anger at him. He's the reason you're here in the first place, and he hasn't been father of the year lately."

Percy was shocked when he felt slender arms wrap themselves around him. Her face resting in the crook of his neck. Her body pressing against his wound didn't feel all too great, but the hug was worth it as Percy relished in her warmth and her smell of cinnamon.

"I know how it feels to have a crappy father." She whispered in his ear as she pulled back with tears in her eyes and blood on her chiton.

"Sorry for the blood." Percy lamely apologized, unsure how to act in such a tender moment. He was bred as a soldier and was completely unfamiliar with how all this touchy feely stuff worked.

Calypso looked down and just laughed it off, waving her hand dismissively.

"Speaking of which, let me take a look at that." Calypso said as she scooted closer to Percy with the bowl full of paste and the bandages.

 **Line Break**

Percy was really enjoying his time with Calypso. The island was beautiful, there was no pressure of war and best of all, there was no condescending parental figure. Percy healed quickly and started his training again to pass the time. Calypso took an interest in it, but stopped after a few too many early wake ups and long runs. Invisible servants catered to their every need and Percy loved it. The stress free environment was paradise for Percy. The thought of Athena, Olympus, the titans and his father nagged at him, but Percy brushed it aside, content to enjoy paradise for a little longer. Percy never said anything about Jessica, or how he ended up here, or where he got all his scars. Percy didn't want to get too attached, because there was a voice in his head telling him his paradise would end shortly.

That voice proved to be right on the third week on Calypso's Island. Percy and Calypso were having lunch on the beach as a blinding light appeared on the beach. They both averted their gazes as the light diminished. In its place stood a young woman, probably in her early 30's. She wore simple clothing like that of a mother, and her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders. Warm orange eyes sparkled with affection and a brilliant smile adorned her perfect face.

"Lady Hestia." Calypso greeted, shaking Percy out of his thoughts. The woman shot Calypso a lovely smile before walking up to Percy. The woman surprised him by wrapping him in a tender hug.

She breathe warm on Percy's neck, "You've been a hard man to find Percy Jackson."

 **A.N.- Sorry for small delay. I've been really busy with school work and sports, but my schedule cleared a bit. My spring break is next week, so expect a few extra chapters then. Tell me your opinion, but I'm thinking of also putting this story on Wattpad. Not really familiar with it, but it seems to be an active site. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and as always, hope you all have a great day.**

 **-Ink**


	14. White Snow and Onyx Eyes (Ch14)

Ch. 14

Percy was so stunned he didn't move. His body stood rigid and unmoving as Hestia continued to hug him. They were both about the same height and it made hugging slightly awkward, but the love and affection directed towards Percy eased his cluttered mind. She looked at Percy with warm eyes and a kind smile, which convinced Percy to hesitantly place his arms around the woman.

Hestia soon pulled away and went to quickly hug Calypso. All of her kind actions seemed genuine and the amount of pure love was off-putting for the battle hardened demi-titan.

"You may be wondering why I am here, so let me explain." Hestia said before taking a deep breath. "I have known of your existence on Olympus of a while, but I was not able to help you in fear of how Athena would react. I simply did not want to make your situation any harsher. After you escaped from Athena, I began searching for you. I pulled a few strings with the Fates to allow you to reach Calypso's island to escape your father's wrath."

Percy was at a loss for words so Hestia continued, "I am planning on taking you back with me. You will live with me and will continue your training, but in a safer environment."

Calypso voiced her worries, "With all due respect, will I remain here?"

Hestia smiled in a motherly fashion at the young girl, "Of course not, I have a place in mind for you to go that will be safe for you and hopefully quite exciting. You will even get to be reunited with your sister."

Calypso's eyes widened and a small smile wormed its way onto the girls beautiful face, "I would love to."

Hestia turned her attention back on Percy, "So, what do you say, will you come with me?" She seemed so genuine and affectionate, Percy couldn't say no.

"I'd love to." Percy said.

 **Line Break**

Percy's training picked up again shortly after settling in to Hestia's temple. It was just as hard, but there was no physical beatings or insults directed towards Percy. With Hestia's nurturing, Percy's skills flourished. He had hit the growth spurt he had been hoping for, and was now standing at an impressive 6 foot, but he was told he would grow more. He was still tan as ever, and his lean frame quickly packed on more muscles, yet still allowing the boy to be nimble, but he was no longer weak by any means.

Hestia worked on Percy's moral compass. She helped him control his anger and blood lust, but it certainly wasn't perfect. He now was somewhat proficient was directing his cruelty towards the battle field, and not innocent people.

One of his hardest tasks was forgiving Athena. In fact, he was still failing in that goal. As hard as he tried, he just could allow himself to feel compassion towards the psychotic goddess.

Athena was let know that Percy was alive and well, but she was not allowed to go anywhere near the young boy. With Hestia's teachings, Percy also became extremely efficient at healing. That, and Hestia's healing blessing didn't hurt. He was told that the hearth had the power to heal and to harm, and was given a choice. Percy figured he had enough powers and choose to heal. He could now preform minor healing spells.

 **Line Break**

It was a dreary day. The clouds roamed the sky and snow lightly fell from the heavens.

Percy was 14 years old and was currently in Hestia's arena as he distractedly hacked at automatons. After he had moved in, Hestia worked with Hephaestus to create extra room for an arena and briefing room. He was lost in thought and not really paying attention to his surroundings when Hestia's voice floated from the main part of her temple.

"Come, its important." Hestia called.

Percy quickly sliced the head off the last automaton that he was toying with and hurried inside. Once inside, he looked at Hestia expectantly.

"I have a mission for you, dress warmly." Hestia instructed, her voice rich with affection, "Oh, and Percy, don't forget a shirt." She teased light heartedly.

Percy looked down to see his top half exposed. A thin layer of sweat coating his sun kissed skin. The only imperfection of his well-built body were the many scars that marred his deep tan. The white lines criss-crossed all over the boy's body. Some were long and thin, and other were thick and jagged. Percy ran up to his room and put on warm clothes. He briefly looked in his mirror and saw the face of a young boy with the eyes of an old man look back. His messy black hair and sculpted face gave him a look of youth, but his cold gold eyes and long, jagged scar that stretched over the left side of his face. It went from his left temple to the left edge of his mouth.

He ran back down stair and went into the briefing room. He sat down in one of the many comfortable business chairs as Hestia walked up to Percy from her spot in the front of the room.

"You are to retrieve two demigods from a school in upstate Maine. Their names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." Hestia instructed as she handed Percy a tan folder filled with paper Percy flipped through it quickly before stopping at a picture of the two. The boy was young looking, about ten. He had shaggy black hair, olive skin and dark eyes. The girl had many of the same qualities, silky black hair, olive skin and mysterious black eyes. She seemed to be the same age as Percy, about 14 years old.

"You will have to account for the intervention of three campers and a satyr." She informed.

"Campers?" Percy asked, "If there are campers involved, why am I needed?"

"If my sources are correct these two are children of the Big Three. The titans also know of these demigod's parentage and seek them for powerful soldiers. It is vital that there are brought safely to camp." She said.

Percy nodded as he went to retrieve his things.

 **Line Break**

Thalia sat in the overheated car as she tried to calm her raging nerves and focus on the task on hand. She looked at Annabeth for help, but saw that she was engrossed in a conversation with Jared. Thalia just rolled her eyes at her best friend. She loved Annabeth, but when those two were together, Thalia always felt like the third wheel.

They were riding in a very nice SUV that apparently was owned by Jared's mother. His mother was a very successful business women with a lot of money.

The car finally reached a halt and Thalia quickly jumped out of the car, desperate for fresh air. Thalia's feet touched the ground with a crunch as she crushed the snow underneath her feet.

Thalia looked up to see an ominous castle-like building that loomed over them. Chiron had sent the three to upstate Maine to find two kids that Grover claimed to be extremely powerful.

Not waiting for her quest mates, Thalia walked ahead. She reached the front entrance. Snow fell down from the dark clouds as it lazily drifted through the cold breeze. Thalia could hear waves crashing against rocks from down below. It appeared that the school was positioned on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

The school, if you could call it that was massive. It looked very old and a lot like a medieval castle. A huge set of dark oak double doors blocked Thalia's path into the school. A brass knock sat on the door and Thalia reached for it. The doors swung open with a squeak before Thalia could grab the knocker.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Annabeth huffed angrily shaking snow out of her blond hair.

Thalia just rolled her eyes as she turned and entered the building. Music echoed from down the hall. Thalia made it all of three steps as two adults blocked her path.

The man had slicked back golden hair. It was not blonde, but an unnatural gold, like that of a lion's mane. His eyes were different colors, one was clear blue, and the other was brown. He pulled his lips back in a predatory smile. The woman was tall, her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She was old looking, with thick glasses and bright red lipstick.

"No visitors allowed at the school dance, leave now." The man snarled.

Thalia brought up her hand and focused, she snapped, the sound created a gust of wind and a loud crack.

"We are student that attend this school. This is Jared, Annabeth and I am Thalia." Thalia said, manipulating the mist to convince the mortals.

The man looked skeptical, but turned to the woman.

"Mrs. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" The man asked.

"Yes, this is Jared, Annabeth and Thalia. What are you three doing outside of the dance?" Thalia supressed a snort when she heard the woman's name.

"We were just running a little late." Annabeth lied.

"Very well, go along now." The woman said as she made a shoeing motion.

Grover picked that time to appear.

"Thank gods you guys made it." Grover said as he rushed to greet them.

"What do you mean, made it? They are students here at Westover Hall, Mr. Underwood." Mrs. Gottschalk asked, eyes flickering between Grover and Thalia.

"I meant, thank god that they made the punch, it fantasist." Grover covered his mistake.

"Yes, yes, the punch is wonderful, now go back to the dance, and don't let me catch you outside of it again." Mrs. Gottschalk said before walking away with the other man.

The group walked down the hallway as they talked.

"Why did you contact camp?" Jared asked.

"I found two demigods, of the same parent. They are super powerful, but there's a monster here, and I can't get to the two demigods." Grover explained.

"Who is the monster?" Annabeth asked.

"You just meet him, his name is Dr. Thorn. I don't think he knows who the kids are, but he suspects I know. He keeps following me, making it so I can't get to the kids."

They entered the school gymnasium where the dance was being held. The lights were low, and the music was mind numbingly loud. The gym smelt like axe and sweat, not a good combination. Thalia raised her voice to be heard over the music.

"Where are they?" Thalia asked Grover.

He pointed to the bleachers where two people were sitting by themselves. One was a young boy. He was dressed casually, and he was holding what looked like playing cards and he talked animatedly to the girl. The girl was tall and slender. Her dark hair curled around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a massive floppy hat that cover most of her face, but Thalia could tell she was super model status. Her beauty was effortless, yet elegant. She smiled at the boy, but watched him like a mother would watch her children.

"We need to blend in, act natural." Thalia shouted. "Come one Goat Boy, let's dance."

She took Grover's hands and led him on to the dance floor. They rocked back and forth, Thalia never losing sight of the siblings. Grover wasn't too good at dancing. He constantly stepped on Thalia's feet, but Thalia cut him some slack, because he did have fake feet on, and he was very uncoordinated with them on.

Thalia glanced at Jared and Annabeth to see how they were doing. She watched in amusement as Jared repeatedly stepped on Annabeth's feet. When Thalia turned her attention back to the bleachers, the siblings were gone.

"Grover, they're gone." Thalia said.

"What-" Grover trailed off as he looked at the bleachers. Thalia ran ahead as Grover went to go get Annabeth and Jared's attention.

Thalia raced down one of the hallways that she saw Dr. Thorn disappear into. She followed him as he dragged the siblings towards the school exit. Thalia rushed out the doors after the monster and into the snowy landscape. They were behind the school and on the very end of the cliff. Thorn dragged them to the clearing next to the edge. The sound of the ocean was much louder back here, making it hard to think.

The kids were sitting down on the snowy clearing, but Thorn was nowhere to be seen. Thalia rushed to the aid of the siblings.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, who are you, and why did Dr. Thorn drag us out here?" The older girl asked.

"Don't worry about that now, it seems like he ran away-" Thalia was interrupted as pain erupted from her shoulder. She staggered backwards and fell on her but as poison coursed through her body.

Thalia looked to see a 6 inch spike sticking out of her shoulder. She braced herself as she ripped it out of her body. She gasped in pain as her blood spilled onto the snow.

Thalia looked up to see Thorn's face emerge from the darkness. He was lurking just behind the tree line. She couldn't see his body, but something was different about him. His teeth looked sharper and his eyes more bright.

"Don't mover or I'll show you just how accurate I can be." Thorn warned them.

"I don't know what you want, but if it's a ransom, no one will pay you. We have no family." The girl shouted, standing up. Thalia was impressed with the girl's courage.

"Oh, how mistaken you are little girl." Thorn said disapprovingly. He stepped into the light to expose his horrid body.

All three demigods sucked in a breath as they looked upon the creature before them. He had the head of a human, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. The trail curled itself over the back and pointed its deadly sharp tip at the demigods.

"You're lucky the General wants you all alive. He will be most pleased when I bring him not two demigods, but three." Thorn said proudly. "And quit your complaining daughter of Zeus, my poison is not lethal, it only causing pain."

At that moment, the sound of crunching snow was heard as Thalia's friends rushed into the clearing.

"Took you long enough." Thalia grumbled.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Jared replied.

Grover helped Thalia up and Jared charged the manticore recklessly. He was pawed to the side and slammed into a tree forcefully.

Annabeth raised her weapon as Thorn drew closer. When he was just feet from the small group, a hooded man jumped from seemingly nowhere. He landed on the ground without a sound and walked forwards.

When Annabeth saw the figure, she stood rigid, and her face looked like she saw a ghost. The manticore stepped back nervously as the figure approached. He stood tall and proud as snow drifted around his form. It collected on his hood, giving him an even more deathly look. Shadows danced under his hood, blocking all light from reaching his face. The only visible part of his face was his mouth and chin.

The mysterious man's lips were twisted into a smirk. He walked casually, as if he was walking to the mall. His hand reached up and he unsheathed a wicked looking sword that glowed in the cloudy day. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds, and the limited sunlight reflected off the blade. Any snow that landed on the blade immediately melted. Darkness seemed to curl around the blade, and the clearing grew about 10 degrees colder. The man dragged his sword on the ground, picking up snow. In a blink of an eye, the snow balanced on the blade was flung at the monster. Thorn sputtered and flailed as the snow obstructed his vision. The man darted forwards faster than Thalia could comprehend, and stabbed out with his sword. Thorn somehow managed to dodge, but not before receiving a sword to the ribs. He hissed in pain and he cautiously backed up. Just as the man closed in on the monster, a hunting horn was blasted through the clearing.

Flashing through the trees were colors of sliver. The colors formed into girls that Thalia immediately recognized. The Hunters of Artemis stood proudly at the edge of the clearing.

"Immortal intervention is against Ancient Laws." The monster called out as he backed up to the edge of the cliff.

"The hunting of wild beasts is certainly within my sphere, and you, are a wild beast." The youngest of the hunters said as she stepped forwards.

What looked like the eldest hunter stepped forwards with her bow drawn. A silver tiara adorned her head. Long black hair was pulled back in an elegant braid. Her copper skin glowed in comparison to the snow around her. Her volcanic eyes glared daggers at the monster in front of her. Thalia instantly recognized her as Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of the hunt. Next to her stood a girl who seemed to be the same age and looked quite similar, but very different as well. She had golden brown hair weaved into a braid, with warm almond colored eyes. Both had the looks and stance of royalty.

"Permission to kill." Zoe asked without moving her head.

"Permission gran-" The youngest hunter never got to finish as a gold blade appeared sticking out of the chest of Thorn. He slowly crumbled to dust, revealing the hooded man.

Artemis raised her bow and let loose her arrow. It flew towards the man at impossible speeds and left a trail like a missile. The man stood calmly as the arrow flew straight at him. At the last possible moment, his arm flew up and caught the arrow just inches from his face. He lightly tossed the arrow back at Artemis who stared at the boy in undeniable surprise. Her surprise soon turned to recognition as her face morphed into an emotionless mask.

"Perseus it is…" Artemis struggled to find the right word, "unexpected seeing you here."

The man looked genuinely shocked that Artemis recognized him. He stood and pulled back his hood. It revealed a ridiculously handsome boy, probably Thalia's age. He has short, messy black hair. His gold eyes glowed with power and his face was void of emotion.

"Lady Artemis." The boy said respectively.

The honey brown haired hunter squealed in delight and hugged Perseus.

Zoe Nightshade, the hunter with the tiara looked flabbergasted.

"Milady, Calypso, you know this _boy_?" Zoe asked.

"All will be explained Zoe, for now, I need to talk with him." Artemis commanded, "Set up camp, treat the wounded, and send me that girl after I am done with him."

 **Line Break**

Percy followed Artemis through camp. The hunters were ridiculously fast at setting up camp, having most tents put up by the time Artemis and Percy arrived at her tent. Percy walked in to see that the tent was much bigger on the inside. Animal pelts and animal heads were hung up all around the tent, some mortal animals, some mythological. Artemis sat down on an animal pelt crossed legged. A glowing stag came from seemingly nowhere and laid down next to Artemis, resting its head on the goddess' lap.

Percy sat opposite the goddess.

"Before I start, I'd like to apologize for shooting an arrow at you. You are a male, so I am suspicious, but if Hestia taught you anything, it would be how to treat women."

"No need to apologize, you were simply trying to protect your hunt from a mysterious sword wielding man." Percy assured.

Artemis nodded, "Why are you here?"

"Hestia sent me to help the campers escort the siblings to camp." He said.

"Does she not trust the campers?" Artemis asked, genuinely curious.

"She does, but these two are likely children of the Big Three and Hestia wanted to be careful." Percy responded.

"Thank you, you may leave, I would like to speak with the girl."

With that, Percy left the tent. Once outside, he saw Bianca standing awkwardly to the side with her brother. The young boy, Nico, was chatting animatedly about some card game he played. He was talking with a satyr, Grover was his name.

Percy approached the girl and he hesitated for a moment. The photo of her didn't do her justice. Her hair was even silkier than in the photo. She had a splash of freckles over her nose and cheeks. Her onyx eyes glowed with power and was filled with compassion and mirth.

"My name is Percy." He said as he stuck his hand out in greeting.

Bianca hesitantly shook his hand. "Bianca." The girl responded.

"Artemis wants to see you now." Percy said with a smile he couldn't quite get rid of.

"Do you, uh, have any idea why she wants to talk to me?" Bianca asked nervously.

"I think she wants to recruit you." Percy answered.

"Recruit me, for what?" Bianca asked.

"You'll see, I'll watch your brother." Percy saw her hesitance, "Don't worry, we won't move an inch."

That seemed to reassure the girl as she walked over to the tent. Percy sat down across from Nico. The little boy looked up from his conversation with Grover to look at Percy. When he saw Percy, his eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and started to dance around like he needed to use the restroom.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" The little boy squealed. "You were so cool! You jumped from that tree and was all like, 'I gonna kill you' then those girls came, and then you were stabbed that dude from out of nowhere!." They little boy ran out of breath and fell back down, "You are so cool."

Percy laughed, "So, what's this game all about?"

Nico then went into a passionate rant about the game of Mythomagic. Percy found himself listening to every word the little boy was saying. His excitement and innocence warmed Percy's cold heart. He wanted to preserve this child's innocence because he knew what it was like to grow up without it.

 **Line Break**

Calypso was watching Percy with fascination. The past few years had been good to him, he had grown up in the short period of time. He was sitting down next to the satyr and the young boy. Calypso watched in amusement as the little boy told Percy all about his card game. The young boy was telling anyone who would listen about it, but Percy seemed to be the first person legitimately interested.

Zoe came over to her and scoffed once she followed Calypso's eyes. Zoe was about to say something when the boy who was previously knocked out walked up to Calypso. Zoe narrowed her eyes dangerously, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have any idea where the two other girls I was with are?" The boy asked.

"The black haired one, she went with our best medic to go get healed, and your blond friend went with. " Calypso answered.

"Oh, uh thanks. I'm Jared, Jared Clearwater." The boy, Jared said as he stuck out his hand in introduction.

Calypso shook his hand and giggled when he turned towards Zoe. She simply glared at his hand in disgust as Jared awkwardly pulled his hand back.

Jared then turned towards Percy and Nico as they continued to talk together. Nico was currently sitting on the shoulders of Percy as he ran in a circle and made airplane noises.

"Who's that?" Jared asked as he gestured to Percy.

"That is the male who killed my prey before I could." Zoe spat before walking away.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't like boys much, in fact pretty much this whole camp doesn't like boys, it's kind of our motto." Calypso explained. The boy clearly wasn't all too sharp, but he seemed to be well mannered.

"Ohh, I remember Annabeth talking about you, you're the Hunters of Artemis." Jared said as his face lit up.

Calypso just laughed and nodded. At that moment, Percy tripped and fell on his butt, causing Nico to burst out in laughter. Jared studied the two for a moment before a look a recognition passed over his face before a look of horror took its place.

 **Line Break**

Turned out Artemis wanted Bianca to join the hunters. She would be immortal and would stay forever young. All that sounded really good, but then Artemis said Nico couldn't join her, which made Bianca mad. Sure, the little guy could be annoying, but he was family, and Bianca did not spend her entire life raising him just to let him go. For some reason, the thought of giving up of love unsettled Bianca. She hadn't even had the chance to meet anyone, men couldn't be that bad? Ultimately, she declined Artemis' proposition.

As Bianca left the tent, she saw the boy from earlier, Percy playing with her little brother. Nico ranted on and on about his silly Mythomagic card game as Percy nodded and asked questions occasionally. Suddenly, Percy whispered something to Nico before picking him up with ease and throwing him on his shoulders. Nico laughed with joy as he was carried around the clearing on Percy's shoulders. Bianca watched in amusement as Percy tripped and fell on his butt, causing a fresh batch of laughter to come from her brother.

Bianca started walking over before stopping when she saw the boy from earlier walk over to Percy. Percy looked up to see the boy standing above him as he slowly stood up. Bianca saw the look on Percy's face and rushed over the clutch Nico up. He voiced his complaints, but Bianca ignored him as Percy clenched his fists by his side.

"You don't happen to be Jared Clearwater, do you?" Percy asked, his voice just above a whisper. The scar on his face making him look absolutely terrifying.

"Yeah, are you Percy?" Jared asked, his face contorted in a look a guilt.

Suddenly, Percy let loose a haymaker of a punch straight into Jared's face. Blood spurted from his nose as the blond girl from earlier shouted something and rushed towards Jared. Percy took one look at the blond girl and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and he relaxed his fists. He turned and stormed off, the hunter who hugged him earlier following his tracks.

The clearing was deadly silent. Snow slowly drifted down as the ocean crashed against the rocky cliff. The tense silence was broken by the shrill shout of Nico De Angelo as it rang out in the clearing.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

 **Line Break**

 **A.N.- Longest chapter yet. There will be plenty more drama in store, so just sit tight. The amount of feedback is somewhat concerning. So please, type me up a quick review. They truly make my day, so please, just write one up real quick. Thank you for reading and as always, have a good one.**

 **-Ink**


	15. Behind Closed Doors (Ch15)

Ch. 15

Thalia wasn't a big fan of the Hunters of Artemis. In fact, she detested them. When Thalia was young, she was traveling, scared, alone and in danger when she found Luke. They hit it off, and starting traveling together.

One day, they ran into the hunters, and Artemis offered her a place in the hunt. Thalia seriously considered it, but ultimately, chose Luke, who had always been there for her. Zoe Nightshade was less than pleased.

Zoe warned Thalia that Luke would one day betray her and she would come to regret not joining the hunters. Thalia didn't believe her at the time, but Zoe was right, Luke had betrayed her, and Thalia hated that Zoe was right.

She hated how the hunters were right about Luke, when Thalia thought she knew the boy. It drove her mad, and she tried her best to ignore it.

Annabeth was kind enough to walk with Thalia to the infirmary. A girl there by the name of Phoebe treated and bandaged her wound. Jared was a boy, and apparently not worthy to receive the medical treatment of the hunters, so they laid his unconscious body on the snow near the rest of the males.

Annabeth and Thalia walked back to where they saw the hunters place Jared, but he was gone.

"Maybe he woke up and walked around?" Annabeth suggested. They both wondered the camp before arriving at the fire where the boy, Percy was playing with Nico. Grover was off somewhere, unsuccessfully talking to one of the hunters, and Jared was talking with the light brown haired hunter. Jared began walking over to Percy before words were exchanged. Their hushed tones too low for the two girls to hear. Annabeth and Thalia quickened their pace when they saw the angry look of Percy before he let loose a freight train of a punch straight into Jared's face.

Annabeth broke out into a run and clutched the son of Poseidon as Percy stomped off into the forest.

"What happened?" Thalia asked as she looked at the wide eyed Bianca.

"I don't know…" Bianca trailed, "They just exchanged names before Percy just all of a sudden punched him." She said as she waved her hand at Jared. That was another thing Thalia noticed about the girl. She waved her hands often while talking, and her head occasionally nodded along to what she was saying.

Jared choked out a cough before sitting up, ignoring the pestering of Annabeth to do just the opposite.

"I don't blame him." Was all the boy said.

"What?" Thalia aske, confused what that meant.

"That was not the first time I met Percy Jackson." Jared said, his tone uneasy as he nervously wiped at his bleeding lip. His nose had stopped bleeding, but his lip was pretty busted and it slowly leaked blood.

"When I was younger, I went to school with him." Jared said, his eyes closed and his lips pressed tight. For some reason, the thought of Percy in a normal school unsettled Thalia. The way the boy looked and acted screamed soldier, and for him to experience something so trivial as school was slightly surprising, "We were not on the best of terms, in fact. He kind of hated me, and for good reason. I was a jerk."

Artemis walked out as Jared slowly stood. She surveyed the scene and smiled, whether if because a male was injured, or because she liked Percy, Thalia wasn't sure.

Suddenly all the hunters were present and Percy and that other hunter appeared from the woods, drawing confused looks from the hunt.

"Things are stirring, old, great beasts that was immensely powerful are awakening. I should have seen the signs earlier. I must go and hunt a beast not around for thousands of years." Artemis said solemnly.

"We will prepare for travel Milady." Zoe said as she began to direct hunters to take down camp.

"I am sorry, but I must hunt this monster alone, you will travel to Camp Half-Blood and stay until I return." Artemis commanded, leaving no further room for argument.

"Buy Milady, what about last time-" Zoe was interrupted by Artemis.

"I am sure Mr. D forgives you and it is your right to use my cabin whenever it is needed. And besides, I am sure they have rebuilt the cabins since your last visit."

 **Line Break**

Percy was about to teleport away, not wishing to go to camp when something in his gut stirred. Percy closed his eyes as the world around him started to spin.

He opened his eyes to see New York City, or at least what was left of it. The sky swirled in an ugly gray as thick smoke blanketed the streets. The sounds of distant screams and the crackling of rampant fires echoed through the crumbling buildings. Percy found he could move around, it did not feel like a dream at all. The thick smoke burned his throat and chocked his lungs. His skin sweat as the warm humid air tried its best to suffocate the demi-titan. Broken glass crunched as Percy walked forwards. He was looking at the sky when he tried and fell.

A scream ripped from his lungs as he fell face to face with a gruesome corpse. Its face twisted in anguish. Percy looked in horror as he noticed for the first time the many bodies sprawled across the streets. Percy stood quickly and hurried away from the scene. Some bodies were off people he knew, some were campers he recognized as the ones he escorted to camp, others were a mystery to Percy. He backed up quickly, unable to tear his gaze from the horrid sight.

Percy bumped into something wet and Percy whirled around. In front of Percy knelt a body, fresh from the looks of it. It knelt, slumped to the side. The teenager's face was calm and accepting. Percy lightly kicked it on its side, exposing a bronze sword hilt deep in the camper's chest. A crumbled wall had the words 'May the Fates forgive my sins'. The words seemed to be written in blood, and Percy came to the chilling conclusion that this death was self-inflicted.

He walked forwards, his feet carrying him as his entire focus was directed towards the horrors all around him. After a minute or two, Percy found himself standing in front of what used to be the Empire State Building, and Mt. Olympus. Percy looked up to see the many cracks spread out like spider webs across the building's sides. The mist apparently gone as Mt. Olympus was clearly resting upon the clouds up above. Even from so far way, Percy could see massive fires sprawling across the mountain's side.

In Percy's mind, a fact became clear to him. He didn't know how he knew, but he was certain this wasn't a dream, but a reality. It was the future, or one of the possible ones. Percy accidently went into the future and saw this atrocity.

Percy closed his eyes and reopened them to find himself back in the forest in Maine. He stood at the edge of the clearing as the hunt and campers stood in a semi-circle in front of Artemis.

Again, Percy wasn't sure how he knew, but he was positive that what he saw was a likely possibility if Percy did not help Olympus in this war. Percy already had a reason to fight for Olympus, his reason was Hestia, his surrogate mother. But after what he had witnessed, he had another reason. He hated Camp, but many were innocent, and if Percy didn't join Olympus' cause, many innocent mortals would also perish.

In that moment, Percy decided to go to camp. It was his duty as a soldier to protect the weak, and this was the best way to do so.

Still shaken up over what he just say, Percy tried to distract himself with what Artemis was saying.

"I have asked my brother to take you to camp." Artemis said, her tone implying that the saying those words physically hurt her.

A chorus of protests broke out among the hunters, but they were silenced when a bright red convertible Maserati Spyder landed on the ground in front of them. The car was so hot, the snow below it melted in a distinct circle, exposing the underlying grass. The driver stepped out of the car and into the clearing. He was dressed casually, in flip flops, tan khaki shorts and a bright orange sleeveless shirt. Sunglasses were pushed up onto his forehead and his bright blue eyes twinkled with amusement. Apollo, the Sun god flashed them all a mega-wat grin. It literally flashed in the growing sunlight, blinding some on lookers. His tan skin and toned frame gave him the appearance of an 18 years old, but his wise blue orbs said otherwise.

"Whoa, Apollo is hot." Thalia muttered.

Percy fought the urge to laugh at loud.

With his amazing hearing, Percy could hear Jared say, "Well, he is the sun god."

"That's not what I meant."

"Little sister!" If Apollo's smile was any brighter, Percy was sure there we be no more snow left to leave him freezing cold. "You never call, you never write. I was getting worried."

Artemis grit her teeth, "How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your little sister."

"Well, you know what mother always said…" His eyebrows wiggling and his smile somehow widening.

With some difficulty, Artemis changed the topic. "I need a favor."

"What's up, do you and your girls need archery lessons."

"No," Artemis said as she rubbed her brow. "I need you to transport my companions to camp."

Apollo raised his hands in a stop all gesture with a concentrated look on his face, "Hold on sis, I feel a haiku coming." A collection of groans were heard throughout the clearing coming from the hunters.

Apollo grinned and held his hand up dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow

Artemis pleads for my help

I am so cool."

"That's only four syllables on the last line." Artemis pointed out.

Apollo's brow scrunched as he thought for a better line.

"Oh, I know, what about 'I am so awesome' that fits."

Artemis just rolled her eyes, "I need to track a monster of old, not seen in thousands of years. I must start now. Apollo you remember the rules."

"No looking at, no talking to, no flirting with, and no helping your hunters." Apollo droned on, his expression bored.

Artemis glared at her brother one more time before sprinting off into the woods at lightning speeds.

"Well, anyway, climb aboard." Apollo said cheerfully.

"How will we all fit?" Nico's timid voice rose above the rest.

Apollo seemed to notice for the first time just how many people he needed to transport. He looked at his sports car before glancing at his car keys. He pressed a button on it twice and his car starting glowing a brilliant orange before reveling a massive red bus.

 **Line Break**

All the hunters sat in the far back, staying as far from the males as possible. Percy did not want to sit with the campers either, especially since Jared was with them, so he chose to sit in the middle. Percy was looking out the window trying to shift through his thoughts when the sound of commotion shook him from his thoughts.

Bianca De Angelo sat in the seat across from Percy's. He could see Nico playing with his many figurines just a few rows ahead. Bianca watched like a hawk as Nico mumbled to himself about his card game.

"You're taking this rather well." Percy said, "I have escorted many demigods to camp, and most of the time, new demigods call me crazy or deny the whole thing and try to leave."

Bianca just shrugged, "I lived my whole life with weird things happening. I guess it just makes sense, like that missing part of the puzzle was just added and everything makes sense."

Percy nodded, he felt the same way when Athena explained everything to him. _Athena._ That name left a sour expression in his mouth. Bianca must have noticed because she looked at him questioningly.

"So, who's your mortal parent?" He asked, deciding not to explain his brief shift in mood.

"Uh, I don't know, they're both dead." She replied sadly.

"Where are you from?" Percy asked, changing the topic from the depressing one.

"I lived in Washington D.C. with Nico for a bit," She gained a look of confusion, "A lawyer came, and told us our parents were dead. We went to this hotel. It was really nice, we stayed in it for a few weeks. A new lawyer came and took us to Westover. A trust fund has paid for our tuition, but I can't remember much else. Everything is cloudy."

Percy was also slightly confused. Why couldn't she remember his early life? He brushed it off, maybe the crazy events of the day was effecting her more than she was letting on.

Percy vaguely heard Apollo ask Thalia to drive the Sun Chariot. Percy and Bianca watched as the daughter of Zeus hesitantly walked to the driver seat. She sat down with a clenched jaw and death grip on the wheel.

Percy turned his attention back on Bianca, "How old is Nico?"

"I'm ten!" Nico shouted, raising his head from his stack of playing cards.

Percy grinned, the energetic boy was quickly growing on him, "That's cool, I'm 14."

"So is my sister! You two should get married or something!"

Bianca glared at her little brother. She looked absolutely mortified, and her face was completely red. Percy for some reason was also red in the face. He barely knew the girl, and here he was blushing like a school girl at the silly mention of marriage by a ridiculous little boy.

Shoving his emotions aside, Percy smiled at Nico, "So-"

Percy was interrupted by the nose dive the Sun Chariot was currently preforming. He stood up and rushed to the front.

Thalia was staring straight ahead with wide, wild eyes. Sweat beaded down her face and her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

Apollo was thrown into the rows of seats from the sudden descent of the bus. Percy saw that the bus was going straight towards Camp Half Blood Hill. Percy's eyes widened and his mind scrambled for a solution.

Percy gripped the driver seat and concentrated. His stomach twisted painfully and his vision blurred, but Percy remained focused. His body started glowing gold and the air became thick and hard to breath. Percy shut his eyes tight as the twisting in his gut increased. Percy saw the river of time run by him behind his eyelids. He thought of stopping a part of that river and his vision flashed gold. Suddenly, the bus lurched to a stop.

Percy looked around to see the bus suspended in midair. He was also surprised to see the bus wasn't the only thing stuck in time, but all the travelers on the bus as well. Percy grabbed Thalia and found he could move her easily enough.

He sat her down in one of the seats and sat in the driver seat. The strain his body was undergoing was immense as sweat coated his skin. His clothes stuck to him and he found it hard to think, but he released his hold on time.

The bus and all its occupants rushed back into motion as Percy steered the bus slowly to the ground. It landed softly on the grass outside of Camp. The entire bus was silent as they all regained their wits.

"Well, that was exciting, but I really must get going, toodle-doo." With that, Apollo directed everyone off the bus before transforming his Sun Chariot back into its original sports car mode.

He rode off quickly, leaving the hunt, the campers and Percy alone on the hill. People started walking into camp and Percy felt a moment of panic.

He totally forgot about his inability to enter camp. He looked around wildly before finding who he was looking for.

"Bianca can you come here for a second?" Percy asked.

"Sure thing." Bianca walked over with Nico in tow.

"Can you please give me permission into camp. Just say your name and allow me to enter."

"Why?" Bianca asked, not familiar with the world of Greek Mythology to fully understand why Percy was asking this favor.

Bianca walked past the invisible boundary before turning back.

"I, Bianca Di Angelo, give permission to Percy…"

"Jackson."

"To Percy Jackson, to enter Camp Half Blood."

Percy found himself able to pass through the camp boarder, and a genuine smile lit up his face.

"Why did you have me do that?" Bianca asked again.

"I'm, I'm not like you Bianca. I'm different." Percy found it hard to walk away from the girl, but forced himself to turn and walk. He fought back the urge to turn around and tell her everything.

 **Line Break**

Annabeth was in a mess of emotions. First, the boy she kind of likes gets knocked unconscious by a super powerful monster, then Percy, the boy who brought her to camp comes and saves them. Annabeth didn't know how to feel at that point. She liked Jared, but she also felt something for Percy. When she was younger, she didn't know what the feeling was. But distance makes the heart grow fonder. Percy then punched Jared, just before Jared tells everyone he used to _know_ Percy.

So yeah, Annabeth didn't know how to think. Annabeth watched as Percy walked ahead to the Big House. The hunters went to their cabin, and Grover of course followed because of his obsession. Thalia and Jared were bickering as usual, so that left the new campers with Annabeth. She lead them to the Big House to see Mr. D sitting out on the porch by himself. A table with cards placed on it showed signs of a recently abandoned card game.

Mr. D was dressed in an obnoxious neon orange leopard-skin track suit and purple running shoes. A golden laurel was carelessly thrown on his black curls, signifying his victory in the last game.

"You're friend and Chiron are inside. Discussing important things and such, you know how Chiron is." Mr. D said without looking up from his wine magazine.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the camp's director and his completely disregard for really anything other than cards and liquor.

Annabeth walked into the Big House to see Chiron in his wheelchair form. A large hand-knit blanket covered his lover half, hiding his fake legs from view. A wool sweater with a horse hoof design covered his torso.

"-and you must-" Chiron stopped talking when he noticed the new visitors.

"Ah, Annabeth, I see your mission was a success. And you two are?" Chiron asked kindly.

"My name is Bianca Di Angelo and this is my little brother Nico."

Chiron gave Annabeth a look before Annabeth said, "They don't have a living mortal relative."

"Well then, why don't you show them the orientation film, dear." He said, directing his statement towards Annabeth.

"Is that G or PG because Bianca is kinda strict-" Nico asked nervously, eying Bianca.

"It's PG-13." Annabeth said while winking at Bianca.

"Sweet!" He yelled before doing his little hopping dance that imitated a person who direly needed to pee.

Annabeth lead the two to the dusty movie room before setting it up for them. When she was sure they were both set, Annabeth put on her invisibility hat before walking back out to Percy and Chiron.

"The Great Prophecy, I am the child of things unspoken." She heard Percy say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my father, well you know him as well."

"It cannot be." Chiron's voice was low and quiet.

"I am afraid it can be. I-" Percy stopped, "We have an unwanted listener."

Annabeth's eyes widened before she slowly took off her hat before stepping out from her hiding place behind a sofa.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy's harsh words surprised Annabeth. She expected a light reprimand, but not for Percy to yell at her. His words to Chiron perplexed her. What did he mean, Chiron knew his father. She did not have time to dwell on it as Percy pushed passed her and walked out of the Big House.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked, confused why Percy acted so dramatically.

"There are some things that are better unknown." Chiron said mysteriously before rolling back to his card game.

Annabeth shook her head. Of course that wasn't true. Having information could always be a good thing, right? _Right?_

 **A/N- For those who didn't read to A/N that was the last chapter, I'll put it here too. I went back and tried to fix most of my spelling and grammar errors as well as some of the problems in my story. Major changes were on chapters 7, 13 and 14. It will make a lot more sense if you go back and read those three chapters again. Thanks for reading, see ya later!**

 **-Ink**


	16. Throne Rooms (Ch16)

Ch. 16

Percy stomped through Camp Half Blood in a rage. Annabeth had tried to eavesdrop on his conversation with Chiron, and he was furious. In the back of his mind, Percy knew that he was just mad because he didn't want Annabeth to know his parentage.

He pushed that thought out of his mind as he continued to storm to the hill. Why was he even here in the first place? That weird future vision had thoroughly freaked him out, and it altered his decision. He went to a camp that hated him because why, a vision that was likely fake spooked him?

"That vision was entirely real." A strange voice broke Percy from his thoughts. Just behind the dense tree line, stood a shadowy figure. The voice sounded feminine, and the silhouette was delicate and thin looking.

Percy immediately recognized the power signature of a Titaness, and pulled out Eternity. He lifted the gold sword, hoping for it to shine light on whoever the mysterious woman was. When the natural glow of Eternity shown into the forest, the figure was gone.

Suddenly, the same voice echoed throughout the forest, sometimes sounding very close, but then sounding very distant, "My identity will remain a mystery, for now, but know that I am not a threat. I know much and see more, what you saw was indeed real…" The voice paused, as if searching for the right words, "Well, a version of the future. Never before has the current of time possess multiple ways. Even I do not know the outcome of this war. The deciding factor, is you."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of people saying that. I don't want this, I just want to be normal!" Percy felt rage inside him build. He was never good at controlling his temper, but this time, he did not fight it.

He took several steps into the forest, intent on finding the mysterious woman, before the voice called out again, this time sounding like the woman was behind him.

"Do not trust what your father promises. He is manipulative and deceitful, everything you're not. Whether or not you like Olympus should not matter in your decision of loyalty. Do not fight for any side, neither are worth it. Find something else to fight for, find someone else. This war needs you, whether you want to join it or not. Who or what you choose to fight for, ultimately doesn't matter. What does matter, is the side you're helping, and the side you're killing." With that, the voice went away.

Percy tried asking more questions, but he was met with silence. He finally gave up and left the forest. His mind was reeling. He stumbled up the hill until he reached the top. He stood looking back over Camp Half-Blood. He didn't know what was making him hesitate. This camp hates him, and whether he helped Olympus or not, he was not staying at this camp.

Percy took a deep breath and turned his back on camp. Suddenly, his path out of camp was blocked by a bright flash. Percy raised his arm over his eyes and averted his gaze. When the light died down, he looked up to see a mad looking Hestia.

"Hestia." Percy greeted, unsure why she was here.

"Perseus." She replied stonily. At that moment, he knew she was mad. She almost never used his full first name unless he was in serious trouble, "Do you know why I am here?"

"No?" His answer sounding more like a question as his voice rose a few octaves. Percy may be fearless on the battlefield, but a mad Hestia still terrified him.

"I am here to tell you that you are making a huge mistake." Percy tried to interrupt, but she calmly raised her hand in a stopping gesture, "Let me speak. Your existence will need to be revealed to the council soon. Zeus will not take kindly to find a son of Kronos hiding out on Olympus without his knowledge. If you are resolute in your loyalty to Olympus, then showing yourself to Zeus is the best course of action."

Percy shook his head, "Hestia… mother." Her eyes softened drastically, "I will fight against the Titans, but I am not fighting for Olympus. My loyalty belongs to you and only you, no one else."

"Thank you Percy. You are a wonderful child, but your emotions can get the better of you. Spending time with the people you will be fighting side by side will be beneficial. I know you don't like it, but not many remember you. The daughter of Ares, Clarisse's memory was wiped, and the entire camp was put under a heavy mist. Very few even remember your first encounter with them."

"They will still judge me for being a demi-titan." He argued.

"Maybe, but it is your responsibility as their leader to endure it. Everyone expects you to fail, to betray them. Wouldn't it be fun to prove them wrong? Be the hero you were destined to be, not the monster they expect you to be."

Percy clenched his jaw and nodded. If there was one person in the world he didn't want to disappoint, it would be Hestia. Their relationship was an odd one. They teased and joked with each other, like friends, but Hestia had on many occasions, slipped into the mother role to reprimand the boy.

"Now, unfortunately, I need to take you to the Olympian Council." Hestia said with regret shinning in her eyes. Percy simply nodded and grabbed her hand. They both vanished in a column of flames.

 **Line Break**

Two massive wooden doors hid from the world 12 massive thrones. The white shiny marble floor was almost blinding. There were massive flaming braziers that were casting strange shadows on wide intricate columns. The ceiling was like looking up at the night sky. Bright stars twinkled down on the Olympian gods and goddesses. The massive room buzzed with an unknown excitement.

Apollo had just recently finished driving the Sun Chariot. It wasn't really necessary for him to manually drive the chariot. Hephaestus had rigged both his and his sister's chariots to fly automatically. He did however enjoy taking the Sun Chariot out for a spin every once in a while.

They were currently having a boring meeting about this and that as Apollo struggled to pay attention. His eyes wandered to his sister's empty seat. She was off on another one of her many hunts but for whatever reason, he had a bad feeling. His prophetic ability told him that Artemis would be in trouble, but he didn't have much time to think about it.

A column of fire leapt out of the hearth. Two figures emerged from the smoldering embers. Hestia, surprisingly in her older form flashed the other figure a smile before sitting down on a log next to the hearth. The second figure was a boy who Apollo took to camp. He was reasonably tall, with raven black hair and bright gold eyes. Scars covered his body from head to toe, and he emitted a dangerous aurora. He nervously smiled at Hestia before taking a deep breath.

Apollo was now paying very close attention. The council room was at a rare moment of silence as everyone present watched the young boy in front of them.

He hesitantly walked to the front of the room, painfully aware that every set of eyes were upon him. Zeus sat rigid in his throne, dressed in a white pinstriped suit as he gazed down at the boy. His graying hair was combed back, and his shocking blue eyes sparked with interest. He sat on a throne made of what looked like pure platinum. A bronze cylinder sat on his lap, humming with power.

The boy had a blank façade that suggested he was calm, but his clenched fists and harsh glare directed towards Zeus said otherwise. He made no move to kneel, and Zeus noticed this.

"You bring us a boy, a mere mortal, and he does not even bow before his king. I should blast him right now for his disrespect, but I am a fair king, so tell me. Why is he here?" Zeus spoke, ignoring Percy and looking at Hestia. His voice was low and rumbled like thunder. It sounded calm and decisive, but there was an underlining tone of caution, like storm clouds over the horizon.

The boy took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, "My name is Perseus Jackson, years ago, there was a power surge originating in the Underworld, and then traces of power throughout Los Angeles. You are all aware of this?" His tone was clipped and his voice detached, but one look at the boy would show he was restraining anger.

"Of course we are, but how are you aware of this piece of information?" Hera asked. Her voice did not hold the same tone of calmness that her husband possessed. She sounded annoyed, like talking to this mortal was beneath her.

"I know of this, because I am the result of this power surge." He answered, his gaze never wavering from Zeus.

"How can that be, who are your parents?" Poseidon asked, his grip on his trident tightening, but his body remained relaxed.

Apollo looked at the boy, Percy. It was true that he had power rolling off of him in waves, but Apollo doubted he could create such a power surge, especially so many years ago.

"My mother was Sally Jackson, a mortal women."

Poseidon sucked in a breath, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the council.

"Was?" Hermes asked.

"She has been dead for quite some time."

And your father?" Zeus asked.

Percy looked around, his anger leaving him, replaced by nervousness, "My father…"

Apollo found himself leaning forwards, he looked around to see that the rest of the council were doing the same.

"…is Kronos."

The room was deadly silent. Not a single Olympian moved a muscle, and they certainly didn't make a peep either.

Suddenly, as if a bomb went off, the entire room exploded into mayhem. Many stood and pulled out their weapons of power, while others tried to calm the council. Shouts echoed off the high ceiling as chaos reigned.

"Enough!" A firm voice rose over the many Olympians and shocked them into another silence. Hestia stood tall with arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The hearth next to her was blazing at a height that the Olympians had never seen before. Her eyes burned with a fiery passion.

"I swear upon the Styx that this boy is loyal, and if any one of you even _thinks_ about harming him, there will be no place you can hide from me!"

The council froze in shock for what felt like the millionth time today. Apollo slowly opened his mouth to speak, "How do you know him?" His voice was a little higher than normal, scared out of his mind at his ferocious aunt.

"I took him in after-" She cut herself off, she thought for a moment then spoke again, "I found him at a young age wandering the streets of New York City. I brought him in and trained and nurtured him. I can not have children, but I like to think of Percy as my adopted child."

Some gasped, but after the way Hestia protected Perseus like that, it wasn't too big of a surprise.

"Suppose we spare him, what do we do with him?" Athena said, her voice careful and slightly hesitant.

"He will go to camp, that way, we may keep an eye on him, and he may strengthen his bonds with the other campers." Poseidon suggested.

Percy did not look happy at the situation, but kept his mouth shut.

"How do we know he will not turn on us?" Zeus asked, his eyes narrowed at Percy in suspicion.

"Is my word not enough?" Hestia challenged scathingly.

"Frankly, no." He said.

Hermes stood, "Say this boy is a spy, we watch him closely, and if he shows signs of being a traitor, we have a connection with Kronos."

Everyone started murmuring to one another.

"Everyone agree with this?" Zeus asked, standing as his master bolt jolted to life.

No one spoke up, so Zeus slammed it into the marble floor.

 **Line Break**

The orientation movie was probably older than her. **(Hehe)** After it was over, she took Nico's hand and led him back to the foyer. There she found a shocked looking Annabeth standing alone.

"Uh, where is Chiron?" Bianca asked.

Annabeth didn't say anything, but she pointed out to the porch. When Bianca and Nico got out there, they found a girl around Bianca's age standing awkwardly off to the side as Chiron and Mr. D played a card game.

"Katie, why don't you show these two around." Chiron said without looking up.

Katie showed Bianca and Nico the camp before depositing them on the steps of the Hermes Cabin. The girl seemed nice, if not a little shy. Bianca looked up at the only normal looking cabin here. She nervously walked up the stairs of the cabin and walked in.

All conversation ceased as the Di Angelo's walked in. About 2 dozen pairs of eyes blinked at the siblings curiously. A tall boy came from seemingly nowhere before giving them a once over, his eyes lingering on Bianca. He had sandy blonde hair and tan skin. A scar twisting above his lip gave him a sinister look, but it had nothing of Percy's.

"Undetermined?" His gruff voice started a string of groans and shouts of annoyance.

"W-what?"

Instead of an answer, Luke simply turned and opened a large crate on the far wall. Bunk beds were pressed against every wall, and sleeping bags sprawled out across the floor haphazardly. The older boy came back with two sleeping bags and two small chests.

"My name's Luke. Head counselor of the Hermes cabin. If I may, who might you two be?"

"I'm Nico! And this is my sister Bianca."

"Well, nice to meet the both of you!" His voice overly cheery. The wide smile adoring his face did not reach his cold blue eyes, "Find an open spot and make yourselves homey."

Nico started to search for an open space, and Bianca turned to do the same when she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

The hot breath of Luke tickled her ear, "You might want to lock up your stuff, who knows what the children of the Thieve god might be capable of?" Bianca shook off his arm and whirled around. The creepy boy was nowhere to be seen. She simply shook her head and went after her rambunctious brother.

 **Line Break**

It was now dinner and Percy was nowhere to be seen. Bianca wasn't sure why she cared, but she found herself looking for him around camp. The Hermes cabin was currently walking towards the dinning pavilion in a disorganized line.

The group got to their table and everyone raced to get a seat. There were far too many campers and not enough bench room at the Hermes table. Bianca was getting crushed on either sides by Nico and Luke.

Bianca didn't know what to think about the head consular. He seemed nice, but all of his positive emotions seemed synthetic. His gaze was also quite off-putting, his cold blue eyes often stared at Bianca from across the cabin. His stare made her feel uncomfortable, but she dared not speak her discomfort. Luke was seen as a god by many of the campers, and complaining about him would not go over well.

All the tables were full now, and the chatter and murmur slowly died down as Chiron stood. Everyone's eyes were on Chiron as he stepped forwards from his head table with Mr. D and smiled at the camp.

"Attention! There are two new campers in our midst, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, please stand!" Chiron commanded.

Bianca slowly stood, and pulled a shy Nico from his seat beside her. As they stood, everyone's faces turned shocked. A nervous murmur broke out and Bianca noticed that all their eyes were looking right above their heads.

She looked up to see a shimmering helmet, the Helm of Darkness. The low murmur turned into chaos as everyone started yelling at once. Chiron attempted to reign in the campers, but to no avail. The torches along the many pillars dimmed and cool winter air blew through the camp.

People were standing now, and some even advancing towards the children of Hades. Bianca soon found herself surrounded by a group of campers, malicious intent sprawled across all of their faces.

Bianca panicked and grabbed Nico's hand. She didn't understand what that symbol meant, but whatever it was, it did not please the campers. Bianca closed her eyes, just as panic was about to overwhelm her, a painful twisting in her gut caused her to clutch her stomach.

Suddenly, the sounds of shouts vanished and were replaced with distant screams. The air was quite a bit warmer, and the air more humid.

Bianca slowly opened her eyes and assessed her brother. Nico was fine, if not a bit dazed. Next, she observed the room she was in. Black marble walls and dark pillars surrounded the two. Intricate designs sprawled across the floor and high arching ceiling. Jewels and riches of all kinds glittered on the walls. Large statues glared down at the two from high pedestals. All of the stone figures seemed to be depicted in a scene of anguish and pain. Large braziers lined the walls, bright green flames rising in the air, casting ghoulish shadows around the massive room. Two thrones sat at the end of the room. One was bigger than the other. The larger one was made of a mixture of the finest metals known to man, and a deep black metal that had a hue of purple. The throne next to it was slightly smaller, but still massive. It looked to be woven out of vines, branches and flower stems. Flowers of all kinds sprouted from the beautiful throne.

Bianca slowly walked towards the thrones, pulling Nico after her. There were two people sitting on the thrones. A tall man sat in the throne made of metals. He could have passed as an albino if not for his long, almost greasy black hair. His thin face was slanted in a frown. His dark obsidian eyes shined with worry. The woman next to him was beautiful. Her dark skin contrasted with her cream colored dress. Her bright green eyes were narrowed in anger, but they also sparkled with interest. Her red lips were pressed into a thin line, and her hand gripped the sides of her throne tightly.

Bianca felt the need to bow, and did, gently pushing Nico to do the same.

"You may rise, none of my children are forced to bow to me. Stand."

Bianca looked up in surprise, his dark eyes now extremely familiar. They were the same pair that she saw every time she looked in the mirror, or at her brother.

"F-father?"

 **A/N- Hey, it's me again. I don't know if you remember me or not, but no, I'm not dead. I've been really busy with Team USA practice and school, but I get out in just two more weeks, so just hold tight. If anyone can guess who the owner of that mysterious voice is, I will be extremely impressed. Like, I will literally die of surprise. I've never seen her in a Fanfiction before, and she's not even in the PJO books, but she is in Greek mythology. Tell me how I did on this chapter, I need to get back in the swing of things. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **-Ink**


	17. A Proposition (Ch17)

Ch. 17

Percy opened his eyes to find himself standing in a dimly lit hallway. The same dark hallway that haunted his dreams almost every night.

The hallway was long and narrow, the sleek black marble looking old and unkept. Bared cells lined the hallways. Some had huddled silhouette cowering in the corners. A putrid smell hung in the air, causing the sting of bile to build in the back of Percy's throat. Moans of pain and distant screams echoed of the dirty walls.

A cell at the end of the hallway flooded light into the otherwise dark hallway. Against his will, Percy started walking towards the brightly lit cell. He used all of his willpower to stop his feet, but it felt like someone else was controlling his body.

After what felt like an eternity, and far too short at the same time, he found himself standing in the threshold of the cell. The barred door was left open, and what was inside was always a surprise.

The same sarcophagus sat in the corner as always. His father never spoke during these dreams, but Percy could feel his presence inside the box. The person huddled in the corner was always different. Sometimes it was the same girl as the original time.

Jessica was her name. Her eyes, her name, and most of all, her screams were seared in his mind.

Other times it was his stepfather, or Athena, or even a camper. Like it was this time.

Jared sat, glaring defiantly at Percy's father until Percy walked in. His head whipped at Percy with such force, he was worried he would break his neck. That would be most unfortunate, because he would be dead before Percy could do anything.

That was why Percy tried so damn hard to stop himself from walking into this cell in the first place. It was because once he stepped foot in the cell, all his willpower was lost. All his previous binds were lifted, leaving only his own wants. It disgusted him, but to have such power over the people that made Percy's life tortuous was liberating. It was an exhilarating high that only happened with death, with murder, with torture.

"I see the freak finally showed up. Here to impress daddy dearest?" He said, nodding his head towards Kronos' essence.

His question was met with silence. Percy instead walked to the now familiar table covered in various torture devices.

"Nothing? You really don't have anything to say?" Jared teased.

"I think I will enjoy watching that fire of yours die in your eyes." He answered calmly.

Hours later of sickening torture, Percy took a step back. This was always the worst part. The part when what he did, what he actively chose to do came crashing back into reality.

He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. He felt his body become rigid, before falling to the floor. Before his body could come into contact with the blood covered marble, Percy awoke.

He shot up, breathing hard. His blankets stuck to his sweaty skin uncomfortably. Percy stood and got dressed in training gear quickly. It was still dark out as the son of Kronos stepped out of the Big House. After he returned from the council meeting with the Olympians, he personally requested lodging in the Big House. He stepped out onto the gravel path that wrapped around the camp and started running.

His early morning runs were now part of his schedule. Every night since returning with Hestia, Percy has been having the same nightmare. Training until exhaustion helped distract him from them.

Once Percy and Hestia came back from the council meeting, Hestia asked to speak with Chiron in private. Whatever she said, it allowed Percy to be exempt from all camp activities. This allowed him to train to his heart's content without having to wait for the other campers. He had been at camp for two weeks now, and everyone avoided him like the plague. Bianca and Nico had apparently left under stressful circumstances, but Chiron hadn't told him much more than that. He hadn't seen either of them since the council meeting. No one knew of Percy's parentage, at least not yet. He knew he had to tell camp eventually, but for now, he was going to keep them in the dark.

The hunters were currently at camp, but they went off into the woods for most of the day, and didn't go to any meals at the pavilion. He would have liked to spend time with Calypso, but apparently, none of the hunters liked the idea of her hanging out with a man.

The sun was starting to peek out from over the ocean when Percy was on his third lap. He was breathing heavily and the cold morning air burned his lungs. His legs felt like they were on fire, and he wanted nothing more than to take a break, but he continued to run, determined to get better. His enemies were surely not taking breaks, so neither would he. He continued running, ignorant to the eyes watching him from the distance.

Percy was just finishing his third lap when he fell. His legs were now numb, and his breaths were short and quick. Suddenly, his numb leg failed to correctly land on the road, causing him to lose his balance and fall, face first, into the hard gravel. Small rocks dug into his cheek and hands, but he didn't care. Percy briefly enjoyed the feeling of the cold gravel against his body, allowing his legs a minimal rest. Reluctantly, Percy pushed himself up before continuing his grueling run.

After his fourth lap, Percy was ready to throw the towel. He slowed to a stop in front of the Big House, putting his hands of his knees and taking in deep breaths of much needed oxygen. He watched in fascination as the sweat dripped from his nose, landing on the grass and mingling with the dew.

He eventually collapsed, sighing in content as the still dew covered grass cooled his hot frame. He closed his eyes and rested in the cool grass. After a few moments, the sun glaring down at Percy was replaced with shade. Percy shot his eyes open to see Jared Clearwater standing above him.

On the inside, Percy was freaking out. One of the reasons why he avoided the other campers was so he never would have to see the people he tortured in his dreams.

On the outside however, he needed to maintain his image of cool indifference, slight displeasure at the most. So he huffed in irritation before standing up. His body screamed in protest, but he ignored it. He began walking to the arena, trying his best to ignore Jared.

"Hey, wait up." Jared called, catching up to Percy.

He turned to look at the little nuisance, "I thought punching you in the face was efficient in telling you I'm not all that fond of you."

"Uh, yeah.." Jared momentarily losing his confidence, "You know, I saw you running, I don't think I could do one of those laps, much less four!"

"You watched me run? Isn't that a little stalkerish?"

"Well, I saw you, and wanted to talk, but you just kept running." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I just wanted to apologize for, you know…" He trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"For bullying me throughout my childhood?" Percy supplied, his face stretching into a plastic smile, "Or for humiliating me daily, when I already lived in an abusive household. Oh, I know, you're sorry for _knowing_ about my situation, but ignoring it, instead adding more scars and bruises to my collection."

Jared winced, and Percy simply shook his head, "You know, I don't know how I was ever scared of you Jared Clearwater."

With that, Percy entered the arena. In there, he began doing an intricate combination of push-ups, sit-ups, pullups, and much more. The sun had long since rose and the morning sun beat down at Percy. Campers were awake, judging from the horn that signaled breakfast. After his entire body felt like jelly, Percy walked over to the numerous straw dummies. They had nothing on the bronze automatons that Percy was used to training with, but he had come accustomed to the replacement.

The sun beat down ruthlessly forcing Percy to relieve himself of his long sleeve shirt. Breakfast had just started, and he figured that no one would be coming by. He pressed in the face of his watch, watching as it glowed gold before he firmly grasped the cold hilt.

He stood in front of the dummy, gripping his sword so hard, his knuckles turned white. He took an experimentory swing, before ramping up the pace.

Percy let his pent up anger, frustration and guilt control him as he released his emotions through his swings. He was on the balls of his feet, quick and agile, but his swings carried the force of a freight train. He was mad and frustrated with himself. He wasn't strong enough to fight off his blood lust. Every night, every single night he had that same reoccurring dream. The person Percy was torturing always changed, but the end result was always the same. He was guilty that during the moment, even after the moment, he didn't feel one ounce of regret.

He wanted to prove them all wrong, that he wasn't a monster, but yet at night, he proved them all right. In fact, not only was he a monster, he was insane. Who _enjoys_ killing and torturing people, things that would repulse any normal person?

Percy only planned on practicing for a short while, an hour at most. What went from an hour turned into two, which led to three. He lost track of time as he released his pent of emotions by tearing the dummies in the arena to shreds.

"You know, I don't think that dummy did anything to deserve that." Percy ignored the voice, if someone wanted to come and tease him, let them go ahead.

"It's also rude to ignore people." The voice continued. Percy grew irritated, he violently ripped the straw out of the dummy before jabbing Eternity into the sandy floor of the arena.

He turned to see Annabeth standing with her hands on her hips in front of Percy. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy pony-tail and her swirling gray eyes shined with wisdom. A light blush covered her cheeks as she looked at his unclothed torso.

Percy didn't see this however as he was scrambling for his shirt. After a few more moments of frantic bumbling and awkward silence, Percy had his shirt on and Annabeth had finally controlled the raging heat that adorned her face earlier.

"Uh, hey… I didn't know it was you." Percy awkwardly said, scratching the back of his head, a habit he did when he was nervous.

There was a long pause, both parties staring at the ground.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Annabeth attempted to start a conversation. It was true, Percy had been avoiding practically everyone in camp like the plague, especially Annabeth.

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess I've just been busy." It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't going to admit to avoiding her.

Another awkward pause.

"These seem to happen a lot, don't they?" Percy asked suddenly, his ADHD unable to handle such prolonged lapses of silence.

Annabeth raised one eyebrow in confusion, gesturing with her hand for Percy to continue.

"Well, one of us says something, then the other responds, then we don't say anything." He bit his tongue, hard. Blood pooled in his mouth while he cursed himself on his stupidity. He goes from avoiding the girl, to basically asking her to hold up a conversation with him. It seemed that whenever he was around this girl, he lost all composure, and he hated it. He needed to be an icy warrior, not some blundering buffoon.

Annabeth seemed just as surprised as he was at his sudden change in topic. She simply smiled dazzlingly. Percy thought she looked great when she smiled. He shook his head, such thoughts would lead to disaster.

"Follow me, I don't think it would be wise for you to spend even a short amount of time in the same area as the Ares cabin." Annabeth suggested quietly, nodding her head in the direction of the fast approaching Ares cabin.

Percy had planned to leave the arena long before any one was scheduled to use it, but he had lost track of time while sorting through his thoughts and emotions.

He simply nodded and allowed Annabeth to lead him in the opposite direction of the Ares kids.

They walked in silence, allowing Percy's mind to wander. We wondered where the Di Angelo siblings were, but didn't have much time to think about it as Annabeth stopped walking.

Percy looked around at his surroundings, he was standing on the beach, right next to the water. They were off to the side, trees and rocks offering them privacy. The weather had cleared up a bit, but the air was still cold, and Percy was glad they sat in the sun's warming rays.

Annabeth unceremoniously plopped down in the sand and he cautiously sat down next to her, close enough for it not to seem suspicious, but far enough away that he had his own personal space. He slowly pulled off his shoes, before placing them on the sand, enjoying the feeling of the grains between his toes.

He looked out at the horizon, gazing at the bright sun and clear blue sky. A light breeze swept over the water, delicately swaying his hair.

"You wanted to speak with me?" He asked, not looking at the girl sitting beside him. He wanted to end this as soon as possible.

"Of course." Annabeth swallowed thickly, "I just wanted to apologize."

"You and everyone else at this camp." Percy muttered, still not looking at Annabeth. Instead, he was curiously gazing at the clear water rise with the tide. Because of his distant stare, Percy did not see the odd look Annabeth shot his way.

She pretended not to hear it, and continued, "You wanted to tell Chiron something in private, and I intruded. I guess I just got wrapped up in learning more, pit falls of being a child of Athena. I now realize that knowing who you godly parent is, is not important."

She said all this quickly, wanting to say it all before she lost her nerve. It was never easy for her to apologize, but her friendship with Percy was more important.

There was a long pause, and Annabeth wondered if she said something wrong.

"I accept your apology." He stated simply, before standing up. He had every intention of leaving, but Annabeth grabbed his hand. He froze in shock as he peered at Annabeth confused.

"When you said that everyone was apologizing to you, were you referring to Jared? Did he finally man up and talk to you?"

Percy found himself sitting back down, releasing her small hand from his.

"I didn't go over so well." He said, not sure how to phrase it.

She gave him a look, a look that said _I-know-you-were-a-jerk-to-him._

Percy huffed indignantly, "You know, it's not all my fault."

At this, Annabeth's gaze softened, "Jared told me bits and pieces. For what it's worth, he seems to have changed."

Percy just sat there, glaring at the water as it gently rose with the tide.

"Holding that stuff in won't be good for you. You need to forgive."

"You make it sound easy." He laughed, but on the inside, he felt like crying.

"It's not supposed to be easy. If it was, then everyone would forgive. But it's hard, but I know you're strong enough to do it."

They sat in silence, but it was comfortable. During their conversation, they had somehow moved closer to each other, and Percy was painfully aware of that fact now. The warmth that resonated off her body was nice in the brisk wind.

"What's your favorite color?" Percy asked, feeling the need to break the silence.

"Gray, of course." She answered without hesitation. "What's yours?"

"Um… I would say gold." Percy said, digging the toe of his shoe into the sand.

They continued to talk, light conversation about each other led into meaningful conversations about ideas, and hopes. They talked and talked, both losing track of time. An awkward apology turned into conversations that lasted into late in the afternoon. Soon, the sun began to set, and the horn signalling dinner echoed throughout camp.

"Wow, time flies." Percy said, standing and dusting his sandy bottom.

"Yeah, we better head to dinner." Annabeth responded, "Percy, I had fun. We should do this again."

They both began walking shoulder to shoulder to the pavilion.

"Yeah, totally." He paused, trying to find the right words, "I had fun too."

And then he did something that surprised even himself, he hugged her.

 **Line Break**

Bianca sat in silence as she tried to ignore her brother's rambling. Sure, she loved the little guy and she tended to act like his mother at times, he was still an annoying little boy with way too much energy.

They both sat in Charon's row boat as they crossed the River Styx. While Nico chatted away, Bianca tried to wrap her head around what just happened. Hades, her _father_ had explained everything to her, from her powers to her past. The more important stuff was only told to Bianca, seeing as Nico was too young for that kind of stuff. Her father could only talk to them when they first arrived two weeks ago, the rest of the time was spent with many of his different minions, but she could often see Hades in the distance watching them.

Bianca played with the necklace around her neck. It was a dark black chord that had a small silver scull pendant. Her father had outfitted both of them with weapons and armour, claiming that the equipment provided by camp would simply not do. Both the Di Angelo siblings were wearing black leather jackets, enchanted so that they transform into stygian iron armour. Nico was given a stygian iron sword that retracted into a small crystal that fit into his pocket. It became apparent that Bianca was extremely proficient at archery. Her necklace when activated would become a beautiful black bow with silver details. Pulling the string back would magically create an arrow already notched. The bow could also transform into two curved stygian iron daggers.

While in the Underworld, they both trained with their weapons, as well as their control over their powers. Bianca could now shadow travel and control shadows at the most basic level. Her time in the Underworld was fun, she looked forward to going back to camp.

 _And seeing Percy._ She thought, before shaking her head.

At the end of the ride, Nico scrambled out while Bianca thanked Charon.

"Not a problem, miss. Anytime for the children of Hades." With that, he shot them one more ghoulish smile before slowly rowing away. Bianca took Nico's hand and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly, before stepping into the closest shadow. Their forms melted into darkness and their surroundings became nothing but darkness. Wind whipped against their face and nothing was beneath them to stand on. The feeling was gone in an instant as colors exploded around them and their feet met ground once again.

They both stood outside of DOA Recording Studio as the sun was low on the horizon, painting the sky in a deep orange. Alecto, and a massive hellhound stood a few feet away.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico shouted as he sprinted to the massive monster. He buried his face in her thick black fur.

Alecto stepped towards Bianca and slightly bowed, "She will transport you back to camp. If any of those pesky campers cause you trouble…" Her face morphed into a gruesome smile, "I can take care of them."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary." Bianca said, "Thank you for arranging our transportation."

"With pleasure." She responded before leathery wings unfurled from her back. Bianca wasn't sure what the mortals saw, but no one batted an eye as Alecto shot into the air. Bianca turned to see Nico already sitting atop of Mrs. O'Leary.

She climbed aboard the Hellhound express and smiled as Nico wrapped his tiny arms around her. She whispered something to the beast, before patting it on its side gently.

Mrs. O'Leary understood as she leapt forwards and into the side of a building. They sunk into the shadow and came out a moment later. The streets of LA was replaced with lush forests and grassy meadows. They hopped off their ride and watched as she ran into another shadow and disappear.

Both looked up at the imposing pine tree and massive hill. The Golden Fleece hung around the branches of the tree and a dragon curled around the base of the tree.

Bianca started the long trek up the hill, Nico close behind. Once into camp, Bianca looked for familiar faces. She saw Chiron standing by the Big House and started walking towards him.

"Chiron?" She called once they had gotten closer to the camp leader.

He turned and flashed them a cheerful smile, "Ah, hello there. I see that all is well with Lord Hades." At this, his face was slightly nervous, "I give you my sincerest apologies for what transpired here when you were claimed. I have already talked to the campers and that kind of incident will not happen again."

"It is no problem Chiron." She answered. "Since we are children of Hades, where will we be staying?" She wanted to get straight to the point, not wishing to beat around the bush.

"I have thought of this. I think it would be best if you two stay in the Big House. Perseus Jackson has also asked to stay here."

"Percy?" She asked, perplexed. Why would he stay in the Big House? She knew he wasn't exactly from camp, but he seemed normal enough.

 _What if he doesn't want to see you now that you're a daughter of Hades?_

She forcefully pushed that thought from her mind.

"Yes, young Nico here will share a room with Perseus. You will have a room across the hall." He spoke, towering over the young demigods while in his centaur form.

"I get to live with Percy? Sweet!" Nico yelled, doing a short jig. Bianca just shook her head.

"Come Nico, your father has already sent your belongings to camp, let's go see your room." Chiron said, turning towards the entrance of the Big House, "Bianca, your items are already moved in, would you please find Perseus to inform him of his now shared room."

"Sure." She said before turning around. She walked around camp, looking for a tall boy with dark hair and bright gold eyes.

She looked high and low, but couldn't find him. She was tempted to report back to Chiron that her mission was a failure, when she heard voices off in the distance. She had already checked the beach, but came back to double check. She followed the sound of laughter and talking to a remote part of the beach, off to the side and hidden from view by the trees and boulders.

Bianca noticed the familiar dark head of head and broad shoulders. She was about to call his name when her voice died in her throat. Sitting next to him was a pretty blonde girl. They were sitting uncomfortably close, their shoulders brushed against each other, and their hands occasions touched.

Bianca recognized the girl as Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Her blonde princess curls bounced as she laughed at something Percy said. His head was turned, allowing Bianca to see the pure joy and relaxation on his face. His lopsided smile shined in the dying sun and his eyes shown with mirth.

Bianca felt an ugly feeling burn in her chest. Tears pricked at her eyes and she swallowed thickly. She felt inexplicably mad, but for what.

 _You're jealous._ Her mind taunted.

 _I am not, I just met the boy. How can I be jealous?_

 _Mhm…_

 _Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm messed up_ and _insane._

She was shaken out of her inner turmoil when they stood up and started turning around. She scurried behind a nearby rock and watched as they continued to talk and laugh with each other.

Then, Percy hugged her. _He_ hugged _her!_ The ugly feeling came back full force and tears she refused to let fall pooled in her eyes. The stumbled backwards, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

She eventually made it back to the Big House. She walked like she was in a daze. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and she couldn't keep the look of horror off her face. The worst part was that she didn't know why she was reacting so dramatically. Two people she barely knew had hugged, and she acted like it was the end of the world.

She hated being weak, and that's how she felt at the moment. Everyone was at dinner, so at least no one stopped her. She walked into the Big House and into her room. She fell face first into her bed, hating how wet her pillow looked when she picked her head up.

She didn't know how long she laid there, but daylight had long since disappeared, a dark, starry sky taking its place. Suddenly, there was a load knock on her door.

"Go away!" She shouted, her voice muffled from being face first in a wet pillow.

She heard the door creak open and footsteps enter the room.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Bianca shouted, turning over and glaring at the intruder.

Unknown to her, the shadow in the room turned even darker, and the room suddenly got colder.

A tall, sandy haired boy stood in the doorway. A mischievous smile danced on his lips, and his cold blue eyes shown with malice. His long scar looked jagged and almost white in the dancing shadows caused by Bianca's anger.

"Calm down." His voice was smooth and alluring, she recognized him as the head counselor of the Hermes cabin, "I have a proposition for you."

Bianca was morbidly curious, "What kind of proposition?"

Thousands of miles away, deep beneath the Earth's surface, a glowing gold sarcophagus erupted in laughter. Not a warm, and mirthful laugh, but a cold and ugly one. The sound of rocks being grinded together, or fingernails screeching on a chalkboard. The sound echoed throughout the dark expanse the box resided in. It had been many, many years, but his revenge would come, and it would be bloody.

 **A.N.- Hey, sorry for the long wait, one thing lead to another, and I found myself swamped in work for a plethora of different things. I have started getting into a rhythm with my work, so updates should be rolling out a bit quicker. On a different note, we hit 100 reviews, which is pretty exciting. I'd love to hear what you think Luke is planning, and how it will tie into the prophecy. As always, please review and tell me how I did. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Ink**


	18. Plastic Smiles (Ch18)

Ch. 18

The wind blew softly, ruffling the leaves as Zoe raced through the woods. The camp and the Hunt were playing capture the flag.

It was supposed to be a friendly game to build teamwork between the two groups, but it ultimately resulted in quite a few injured campers and a swift victory for the Hunt.

This time however, the camp had a few extra campers on their side, four children of the Big Three, and Perseus.

Perseus' parent has not yet been revealed, but he seemed to know. He seemed familiar somehow, he didn't radiate the same energy that the other demigods did. Instead, it was different, more ancient almost.

Truth be told, it reminded her of her own aurora, and that frightened her. Another demi-titan could be very worrying.

Zoe was brought from her thoughts as she leapt over the river. Landing on the other side in stride and continued her journey to the Camp's flag.

She sprinted past Jared Clearwater, the son of Poseidon, as he battled a group of girls dressed in silver parkas. The Hunters knew he would be a difficult obstacle with the river at his disposal, so they sent a small group of hunters to distract him.

Zoe soon reached the clearing that contained Zeus' Fist. The flag rested on top of one of the high rocks. Distant sounds of battle echoed throughout the woods, but they fell to deaf ears as Zoe set to work.

Centuries of experience were put to the test, as she expertly maneuvered around the numerous hidden traps set by the Hephaestus cabin. After a few moments, Zoe had successfully navigated across the clearing and stood at the base of the rock formation.

She quickly climbed the boulders and grabbed the flag. The blue cloth felt coarse on her fingers as she leapt on a nearby tree. After scurrying down the tree, she landed on the ground, safely out of reach of the dangerous trap-ridden ground.

The sound of footsteps caused her to whirl around. Standing casually behind the ancient huntress was Perseus Jackson himself.

He was dressed in shiny black armour. A golden sword hung loosely in his hand, and a Greek style helmet was held under his arm.

His face was neutral as he placed the helmet on his head. The golden plume swayed in the breeze, and the shadows from his helmet hid his eyes.

Without a word, he hefted his sword and dropped into a stance. He walked forwards slowly, his body tense and coiled, yet relaxed.

Zoe pulled out her hunting knives and charged forwards, bringing them down in an overhead strike. Perseus' arm was a blur as he parried the attack. Stepping to her side, he slashed at her thigh.

Zoe jumped back in time, and growled under her breath. She launched into a flurry of strikes, her years of experience guiding her movements.

Somehow, every time one of her daggers got close to his flesh, his golden blade was there to intercept it. It was like a golden halo whirling around his body, blocking or parrying any of her attacks.

Zoe was growing frustrated with her inability to land a hit on this stupid _boy._ With her growing anger, her attacks grew sloppy and unbalanced.

Percy took advantage of this and slammed the flat of his sword into her wrist before kicking the dagger into the air.

He looked into the air to grab the blade and Zoe took advantage of his momentary distraction by kicking his chest with all her might.

He stumbled backwards, but remained on his feet. Zoe saw their increased distance, and whipped out her bow. She was skilled with a pair of hunting knives, but it was nothing compared to her skill with a bow.

Percy knew this as well, so he quickly hid behind a nearby tree as an arrow embedded itself in the very tree he was standing in front of a moment ago.

Zoe notched another arrow, drawing back the draw string, but not releasing it. She crept forward, her footsteps silent in the forest-turned-battlefield.

She turned around the tree quickly, releasing her arrow in anticipation. She expected to hit flesh, but instead the arrow whizzed off in the distance, smacking into a nearby tree.

A flash of gold caused her to whirl to the left, notching an arrow before she was fully turned. The movement sprung at her, causing her to shoot her arrow out of instinct.

A shower of sparks and splinters of wood flew in the air, as Perseus swatted the arrow out of the air. His lunge continued as he swung his golden sword at Zoe, giving her only enough time to bring up her bow.

The sword made contact with her bow, and split it clean in half. Now only holding two separate pieces of her bow, she was defenceless to the onslaught of attacks that quickly swept her off her feet and onto the hard leaf covered dirt.

At that moment, the conch horn blew, and Zoe heard her fellow hunters cheering. Zoe looked up to see Percy standing over her, offering his hand to her. She ignored it as she climbed to her feet. She brushed past the boy and walked over to her hunt.

They were all cheering and celebrating until Zoe walked over. Their faces fell and looks of horror were worn as they looked at Zoe.

For a fleeting moment, she thought they were mad that she was beaten by a mere demigod _boy,_ but that thought was shattered as she heard a scream behind her.

Once she turned around, she understood what caused her sisters to act in such a way.

Standing behind was a stumbling figure. Rotting flesh clung to yellow tinted bone. Faded tie-dye clothing hung loosely on the body. Beads and necklaces of all sorts dangled at the creature's neck. A once bright and flamboyant bandana wrapped around its head, while long strands of hair stuck up in patches and fell down, covering some parts of the face.

The disgusting mass of flesh, bone, and old hippy attire came closer. Its movements were harsh and static, like a puppet on a string. It ambled forwards until stopping in front of Zoe.

If the sight of it was bad, its scent was worse. A mix of corpse and mildew plagued the lieutenant's nostrils.

Memories of past dreams flashed in her mind as she stood in front of the now identified Oracle. Dreams of her mistress in peril, ambushed and captured resurfaced in her mind.

"What must I do to rescue my mistress?" Her voice was much more stable than she felt.

Whispers and murmurs broke out throughout the forest, but Zoe tuned them out. The Oracle's jaw unhinged like a snake, making a gut-wrenching noise in the process.

Green smoke erupted from its throat as light shot out of its eyes. The smoke surrounded her ankles and twisted its way up her body.

The green smoke solidified and morphed into an image.

 _Fog floated just above a rocky surface. The rough terrain was a dark black, the tiny rocks jagged and sharp._

 _A sword jutted out of the black ground. Its blade was gold, and it glowed in the immense darkness that was the sky._

 _The blade was coated in a deep crimson, and a dull gold. The two liquids dripped off the blade, both pooling under the sword. The two fluids separated like oil and water._

Words rasped out of the Oracle, but sounded like the voice came from all around her.

" _Six shall go to a goddess in chains_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_

 _The Titan's Curse, must one withstand_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand"_

Then suddenly, the image stopped, and the smoke seemed to get sucked back into the mouth of the Oracle.

As if someone cut the strings of a puppet, the Oracle crumpled to the ground. Zoe noticed for the first time, Perseus stood off in the forest. He leaned against a tree. Zoe made eye-contact with him, and sent him a withering glare. He didn't seemed fazed at all, in fact, he seemed to suppress a smirk.

In his grip was a long golden sword, glowing in the shadows of the forest. Her breath caught in her throat. The sword depicted in the image she just saw seemed familiar, and now she knew why. It was the same sword that bested her in battle.

Zoe was furious, not only did she get beat in combat by a male, that same male is coming along with her on the quest.

Chiron cantered up next to Zoe and gave her a reassuring smile, before turning and facing the campers and hunters.

"All camp counselors report to the Big House, everyone else, please return to your cabins for the night." The horde of campers dispersed, a handful heading towards the Big House as the rest went to their respective cabins.

"Oh, and Gregory and Quinn, please return the Oracle to the attic." Chiron called out, the two campers in question picked up and slowly walked to the Big House, grumbling the whole way.

 **Line Break**

Percy walked alone in the fading light of dusk. His hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and his hood pulled up over his head. The soft crunch of dead leaves beneath his feet in the only sound in the silent night.

Percy looked up to the small group of campers walking up the hill. He spotted a certain girl with long dark hair walking next to some blonde haired boy.

He looked away, altering his course to another location. His feet seemed to know where to go, as he immersed himself in thought.

Ever since the Di Angelo's returned from the Underworld, he hasn't even been able to speak with Bianca. Nico was now sharing a room with Percy, so he got more than enough quality Nico time. But for as much time as he spends with her brother, Bianca seemed to be avoiding Percy.

The moment she would see Percy, she turned the other way. She was like a ghost, rarely being seen, and never speaking.

Percy was confused for sure, but decided not to focus on it. Instead, he replayed his fight with the Lieutenant of the Hunt. It went well, he had bested her, but he could improve. He could always improve.

If he had any chance of defeating his father, he needed to be the very best he could be. The thought of dying regardless of his actions after the war weighed heavily on his mind. He found the bright side however, if he was going to die for this war, at least make sure his death resulted in the Titans' defeat.

He enter the familiar dirt floor of the arena. A half wall wrapped around the circular ground. Tall trees from the edge of the forest loomed over the arena, casting long shadows during the day. On the side across from the forest was a set of bleaches that wrapped around the wooden half-wall. Flaming torches casted a flicking light into the otherwise dark arena. The flames cast moving shadows that danced around Percy.

An old rack of rusty swords sat on the far side, untouched for years. Straw dummies sprouted from the ground towards the back of the arena.

Percy walked to the center of the dusty dirt floor. He tapped the face of his watch, and waited until the familiar feel of the black leather grip sat comfortably in his hand.

He took some experimental swings, as he allowed his mind to think back on what happened with the Oracle.

If there was already a quest being issued, that was foreboding news. It meant that the titans recovered quickly from Percy's last visit, quicker than he had predicted.

He needed to go and do something. He doubted he would be chosen for the quest. He was a male and the quest leader was a female huntress, there was no way in hell he would be chosen for this quest.

That didn't mean he would just sit on the sidelines. He planned to leave early tomorrow morning before the questers left. He would head west and find the Titan stronghold. He wasn't exactly sure where their castle was located, but he had a general idea.

Once there, he planned to infiltrate the stronghold and destroy what he could before escaping. He would camp out nearby and attack when possible. His plan wasn't going to win any awards, but it was better than sitting on his ass and twiddling his thumbs.

Suddenly, the torches surrounding the arena were snuffed out like candles. A suffocating darkness enveloped Percy as he raised Eternity. His gold sword cast a faint light in the darkness.

"I thought I already told you I was no threat?" A familiar sounding voice resonated in the darkness.

"Who-" Percy was cut off by a shushing noise.

"I do not have much time, but know this young hero, not all who call you a friend are sincere."

Percy looked around, desperately trying to find the source of the voice.

"You're that voice, the one who told me to fight against the Titans back when I was about to leave."

"That does not matter now, what does is your choice in friends, one of them is not who they seem." The voice slowly faded and Percy felt her presence vanish.

The torches flared to life and Percy threw his sword with rage. It flew through the air before embedding itself in the wooden, waist high half-wall.

At that same moment, Annabeth walked into the arena. She glanced at Percy's sword with raised eyebrows, but did not mention it.

"You've been chosen for the quest, I'm supposed to come and bring you back to the Big House so we can hammer out the details of our quest."

Percy stood stunned for a moment, before her words truly resonated with him.

" _I_ was chosen?"

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p' as she rocked back on her heels. "Everyone is pretty confused about that, but Zoe was resolute on the matter."

Percy walked towards his sword, viciously ripping it out of its temporary home and transforming it back into a watch. He turned and walked towards the waiting Annabeth, who stood at the entrance of the arena with her hands on her hips.

They began walking in silence for the better part of their trek. Percy's mind kept replaying what the mysterious voice said to him. His first thought was that this women, who was clearly a Titaness, was simply playing mind games with him. He didn't think that this was the case however, because she had not given him any reason to doubt her intentions thus far.

For now, Percy didn't plan on doing anything drastic with this information anyways, so the mysterious women's intentions weren't really important. All he was going to do was be more cautious around others. The first person to cross his mind was Bianca. Her behaviour and mood had done a complete 180.

Percy cleared his mind as they reached the front doors of the Big House. As they entered, all chatter and commotion ceased. Annabeth quickly scampered over to her seat around the ping pong table. Percy on the other hand, had no seat to go to, so he squared his shoulders and stood tall, exactly like Athena had taught him. He felt anger rise up in him at the thought of the goddess, but he repressed it with a clenched jaw and an unreadable expression.

"Perseus, you have been chosen to be a part of a quest to save Lady Artemis, it will be-" Chiron was unable to finish his dialogue as Percy interrupted him.

"I accept." He scanned the room, immediately thinking of the woman's words. Any of these faces could belong to a traitor. There were a select few that either glared or looked indifferent to his arrival, but a select few had smiles adorning their features. He had to be careful, any of these people could be a traitor. Either genuine glares, or fake smiles.

He cleared his head and spoke up, "I will be ready to leave at 6 AM sharp tomorrow morning."

Content with his piece, and eager to leave this crowded room, he turned on his heels and walked out.

Grumbles and groans could be heard from the designated quest members, and Zoe's comment on how she was the quest leader fell on dead ears as Percy quickly turned on his heel and walked off.

The meeting room was left in deafening silence after Percy's quick exit. This silence was shattered by Travis Stoll not-so-subtly whispering to his sibling, Conner.

"He's just a ray of sunshine isn't he?"

 **Line Break**

It was the dead of night as two figures silently crossed the Camps boarders. They quickly walked out and away from camp, submerging themselves deeper and deeper into the thick forest.

Not a word was said between the two as they made their way through the forest, walking one in front of the other. Both were dressed in dark clothes with hoodies on, hoods pulled up over their faces.

They made their way towards a massive boulder jutting from the ground. A huge, fallen tree was leaning on the rock, creating an awning of sorts. Under this natural awning was a black wooden box. There was an intricate lock on the front, with golden buckles on either side. On the top of the box was one word written in gold.

Στραβό

 _The Crooked One_

The two figures stood above the box, peering down at it.

One of the two figures pulled back his hood, revealing blonde hair and tan skin. His blue eyes were sharp in the pitch blackness.

"The gods are always watching!" The other whispered, the figure's voice suggesting it belonged to a female.

"Nonsense, His magic protects us." He said as he crouched down, examining the box. He pulled a glowing key from his pocket and slid it through the lock, twisting it until a loud click resonated from within the box.

The click was loud enough that both figures stood absolutely still, both half-expecting someone to jump out and catch them.

When that didn't happen, the male slowly opened the box, revealing a black cloth. He pulled it out and unwrapped it, revealing three small trinkets and a golden knife.

"Three? Is there another?" The female asked.

"Of course. He has spies everywhere." The male said, standing up with the contents of the box. He handed on of the gold trinkets, a bracelet, to the girl.

"Take this, it will allow you to communicate with Him without Olympian interference."

"And the knife?" The girl asked after she slipped the bracelet into her pocket.

"For you. He has given up trying to convert his son, now comes his death. This knife has been blessed by The King, allowing you to not be affected by his time manipulations."

 **Line Break**

Percy woke with a start. He looked out his window to see the millions of stars twinkle back at him in the dead of night. He looked to his left to see Nico fast asleep on his bed across the room.

He replayed his dream in his head. He was experienced enough to know the difference between dreams and visions, and that a vision. There were at least three traitors among him at camp, one of which has a knife that can nullify his powers over time. One was male and the other was female, but Percy couldn't clearly see either of their faces, leaving their identities a mystery.

One thing was for sure, that voice was right, he had a traitor in his midst.

 **A.N.- Whaddup? Huge delay, but that should fix itself soon. I have my reasons and those reasons will become apparent in the following few days. Hehe!**

 **There's something shady going on at Camp Half-Blood. Who could it be? Tell me what you think and don't forget to review and tell me how I did.**

 **-Ink**


	19. Baby Steps (Ch19)

Ch. 19

Percy packed his bags quickly. It was just about 5 in morning, and he had woken up a few minutes ago. He assumed it was a power from his father, because he was like a walking clock. He could tell the time no matter what, and he could even set alarms in a sense. It was strange, but Percy had long since stopped trying to dissect his control over time.

He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Hermes' original winged-sandals were on his feet, looking like normal sneaker thanks to Athena's tinkering. His trusty sword, Eternity, was in watch form wrapped around his wrist. Its added weight gave him assurance in times of distress, it was a reminder that he was no longer the victim, or the prey. Instead, he had become the predator, the one with power.

Around his neck rested his armour in its dormant form. The silver Omega was always cold, a stark contrast to his warm chest.

He stuffed his bag full of mortal money, drachmas, nectar and ambrosia. He knew a pouch on his armour produced all of these, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He shook his head. That was an expression often used by Athena when she taught him. His lasting bitterness and hatred for the goddess still bedded deep within himself.

When he was completely ready, he hefted his bag up onto his shoulders and walked to the door. As he crossed the room, he saw his reflection in the mirror hanging up on the wall.

A tall figure, arms covered in scars stared back. Broad shoulders lead to a tan face. A small frown was the only indication on his blank face of his current mood, and even the frown was fake. It had been ingrained into his head the importance to mask one's emotions. In actuality, Percy couldn't be more excited. This was his first bit of action outside of camp in a while and he was ready.

A full head of tousled, raven black hair sat upon his head. It was slightly longer than the length he had kept his hair with Athena, but only slightly. His golden eyes glowed with power as a long scar going from his left temple down over his eye and to his jaw. The scar touched the very end of his mouth, causing the scar to twist with certain facial features.

He tightened the straps of his backpack and walked to the door. He cast one last fleeting glance at the sleeping form of Nico before finally stepping though the door.

Percy stood at the top of Camp Half-Blood Hill. He looked down at Pelus, the dragon wrapped securely around Thalia's tree.

He waited silently for a few minutes, until Thalia, Zoe and Annabeth all came up the hill. They stood silently for a moment before Percy decided to speak.

"Is this everyone?" He wasn't there for the actual selecting of the quest and didn't know who was coming.

"We're waiting on the daughter of Hades." Zoe said, not looking at Percy, instead glaring at the ground.

The group stood in an awkward silence for a few long minutes. With each passing second, Percy was becoming more and more frustrated.

He was just about to go back to find Bianca when she appeared from the Big House, walking ever-so slowly towards the quest members.

Percy was angry, "We were to meet here at 6 AM sharp. It is currently…" He didn't even need to look at his watch, "6:18"

Bianca flashed him a look of exasperation, "I was saying goodbye to Nico."

"I don't care what you were doing, if I can't trust you to be punctual, how can I trust you on the battlefield?"

"Calm down dude, it was only a few minutes." Thalia chimed in.

Percy ignored the look of hurt on Bianca's face as he turned to Thalia, his face stony, but his eyes flashed with annoyance. "Only a few minutes? A few minutes can be life or death on this quest." He growled.

Thalia's eyes sparked with electricity as she struggled against Annabeth.

Percy didn't care as he stared Thalia down, satisfied when she looked away after a few tense moments. He didn't care how mean or inconsiderate he was acting. These campers simply didn't understand the reality of this quest. The recurring torture nightmares, Bianca ignoring him and his ominous dream last night all combined created an incredibly irritable Percy.

"Stop, all of you." Zoe shouted, taking time to glare at every quest member. Once everyone was silent and looking at Zoe, she gestured to the van, "I'm driving."

She started walking, but stopped after a few steps and looked over her shoulder, "And you will be wise to sit farthest from me." She said, staring right at Percy.

He simply shrugged, expecting as much.

 **Line Break**

After far too long in his opinion, Percy found himself sitting in between Thalia and Annabeth in the back of the van. This meant that he was uncomfortably close to both girls, something he was really not a fan of. Bianca chose the passenger seat. For more room, or to get away from him, Percy couldn't tell. Zoe drove like a women possessed. She was going about thirty over the speed limit, swerving around cars and narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic. After almost having a head-on collision with an oncoming semi-truck, Bianca voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Can you please slow down?" She said, "There is no point in killing us before we even start our quest."

Zoe shot Bianca a withering glare, "I know how to drive; I am in complete control."

Just as the words were leaving her mouth, the van swerved off the road and came dangerously close to hitting the guard rail bordering the twisting rural road.

No one said anything, but they all noticed the slowing of the van to an acceptable speed. The next few minutes were filled with a tense silence as Percy put his head back. His track record for dreams at the moment was not so great, so instead, he simply stared out the window.

The next few hours were spent in an uncomfortable silence. When they reached Washington DC, they decided to take a break.

The group walking into the closest coffee shop they could find, Annabeth, Thalia and Bianca all rushing towards the ladies' room. Percy simply raised his eyebrows before walking to an open booth and sliding in. Zoe quickly slid in across from him, before placing her hands on the table like an upset parent.

Percy pretended to study the overpriced menu while he could practically feel Zoe's eyes boring holes into him from across the table.

Finally, when the silence became too much, Percy looked up, "What do you want?"

"What are you?" Percy leaned back. Out of all the things he expected her to say, that was not on the list.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're clearly not a demigod, at least not from any god I'm familiar with. So that begs the question, _what are you?"_

Percy cleared his throat, looking anywhere but Zoe's piercing, dark eyes. Over the years, Percy has struggled with that very question.

He certainly didn't fit in with the demigods. And he hated most of the gods, so why was he even here?

By definition, he was a demi-titan, but the titans weren't any better than the gods.

The way Zoe was looking at him was certainly not helping the jumbled mess inside his head either.

Just as the three girls were leaving the bathroom, Percy shot up, muttered a lame excuse about needing air before marching out of the cafe.

Annabeth shot Zoe was confused look, but before anyone could say anything, Zoe stood up and followed Percy.

Percy let his feet carry him, not really caring where he was going, just that he was going _away._ Percy soon found himself at the steps leading into the Air and Space museum at the Smithsonian.

Before he entered, he saw two Empousai walking to another wing of the museum. Percy quickly followed them from a safe distance away. The walked through a closed door with a large sign reading, 'reserved' on it. He slipped through before the door shut and made his way behind one of the marble pillars that stood in the large room.

The room was dark, so dark that Percy could barely see the high ceiling above his head. The tile floor was smooth and glossy, and a large balcony hung from the far wall. There were dozens of armed guards scattered throughout the room.

A large pot filled with what looked like dirt sat towards the far end of the room, right under the balcony. The pot was surrounded by large braziers, the only source of light in the large room.

"Bring me the dragon teeth." The voice was so loud and booming, it sounded like it came from a speaker.

A man with broad shoulders and a hardened face stood from a throne of sorts. Percy knew exactly who this man was, Atlas the general of Kronos' army.

Percy slowly crept forwards, darting to the next pillar quickly. A guard walked through the doorway to Percy's right, and without thinking, time slowed to a crawl. Percy pounced on the mortal, locating the mercenary's knife before slitting his throat with it.

Time speed up again and Percy slowly stood up. He looked over his shoulder to see Atlas staring back at him, a cold smile sending chills down Percy's back.

Atlas pretended to check an imaginary watch on his wrist before looking back up at Percy, as if saying,

 _Time's up!_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a group of Sparti sprinted towards Percy. It took everything he had to slow time behind him and continue to sprint towards the exit.

On his way out, a confused Zoe sprung up from behind one of the pillars. She took one glance behind Percy, saw the Sparti and decided her questions could wait.

The two questers sprinted back to the café, finding Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth sitting at a booth. After a hurried, "Run, monsters!" all four were booking down a busy street. They raced down the steps of the underground subway only for Zoe to stop suddenly. The unexpected stop caused the group to run into each other, causing a bit of a pile up.

"Hey! What gives?" Thalia asked. Zoe merely pointed towards the subway platform, revealing a group of armed men patrolling the station.

Briefly, Percy wondered what he did in a past life to thoroughly piss off the fates. They ran up the way they came but were stopped by their pursuers.

Letting the adrenaline of battle wash over him, Percy charged the Sparti. He quickly side stepped a swing from one of the monsters, bringing his sword down in a deadly arc. The head of the Sparti hit the floor with a dull thud. Without hesitation, the monster quickly picked it back up and placed its head on its neck, almost like it was putting on a helmet.

Percy stared in shock as the Sparti continued to advance. His arm was grabbed roughly before what felt like a freezing cold blanket was wrapped around his body. They reappeared at the outskirts of town. It took Percy a moment to realize that Bianca shadow traveled them out of danger.

Percy looked over his shoulder to see the Sparti running towards them a few blocks away. It would take more than just a little shadow traveling for the monsters to lose their scent.

They had no choice but to run to a large train yard. There was a train currently on the tracks, Sunshine Express written on the sides of the train cars. A homeless man with a mega-watt smile winked at Percy before nodding his head towards the train.

Percy didn't have time to question it as the train started moving.

Making a split second decision, Percy sprinted towards the train, "Let's go!"

His fellow questers understood, and they all ran across the yard. Their feet slapped the muddy dirt, but they weren't fast enough. The Sparti were dangerously close, their strange language of clattering teeth could be heard behind the questers.

Percy's eyes glowed gold, the air in the train yard seem to thicken, and everything seemed to be happening a second slower than it should. The group made it to the train, and the Sparti were left in the dust.

 **Line Break**

Percy reclined in his expensive leather seat and closed his eyes. The train was apparently filled with exotic sports cars. One more clue that Apollo was helping the quest rescue his sister. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. That dream he had last night resurfaced in his memories. There was 3 traitors within camp, and Percy had his suspicions for the female he saw in his dream.

His eyes fell on Bianca. She was sitting on the hood of a car in front of Percy. She was talking to Thalia, who was casually leaning against another car.

Bianca had been acting weird for days now. She avoided Percy like the plague and hardly spoke to anyone outside of Luke. Even poor Nico was getting the cold shoulder from his sister.

There was nothing he could do right now, except for focusing on the quest and keeping an eye on the daughter of Hades.

 **Line Break**

Percy was shaken from his thoughts sometime later. He looked around wildly. He was still in his car, and the little slits in the train car showed that it was around dusk. He looked to his right to see Zoe Nightshade sitting in the passenger seat.

"Wha-"

"Shut up and listen." She said, her voice low and her eyes narrowed.

Percy swallowed and nodded.

"I saw what you did to the train, how it slowed down. At to that guard as well." Her dark eyes seemed to see everything, like she could see through him. "You're the son of Kronos."

It wasn't a question.

"I want to know where your loyalties lie." Zoe said.

Percy chuckled nervously. Not even the Campers knew about his parentage. Sure, there were theories, but no solid proof of anything. It seemed that his discussion with the Olympians had not escaped the throne room.

"I'm not a traitor, if that's what you're asking."

"You know what I'm asking." And he did

"I hate my father more than anyone else." Her face remained guarded, "I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead, and Zoe looked at Percy with surprise. Zoe's eyes were somehow similar.

He had seen those dark eyes were familiar. Percy stared for a moment before a bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"This is all just a bit hypocritical isn't it?" Zoe leaned back when she saw the cold glint in his eyes, "Daughter of Atlas."

The statement hung in the air. Zoe looked shocked, before her eyes narrowed. Her hand rested on the hilt of her dagger.

"I have served Artemis for thousands of years. Who are you to question my loyalties?"

Percy merely shrugged, his posture relaxing. "I'm the child of the prophecy." He didn't specify which prophecy. He didn't need to. The comment was random, but Percy needed to get some stuff off his chest. Who better than a man hating immortal huntress?

"I'm going to die on this quest." Zoe said as she slumped into the seat. She was tired, no, she was exhausted. She couldn't keep up this act that nothing got to her.

For someone who has escaped death for a millennia, death terrified her.

"There's a line about someone perishing by a parent's hand. Once I saw that my father was free from his burden, I knew he is going to kill me."

Percy was a little relieved. When he heard the prophecy for this quest, he had immediately thought that Kronos would be the end of him.

"Why not leave?" He asked, genuinely confused. He was considering the same thing when the Great Prophecy came around.

"I must save my mistress." Her voice was so confident, her eyes so sure of herself. "I _will_ save my mistress."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably going to die at the end of my prophecy too." Percy tried, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Zoe laughed quietly. "As is the life of a demigod."

"But we're not demigods." Percy's wild gold eyes latched onto Zoe. "We're not like them."

"Perc-"

"No, we're here, practically throwing away our lives for a bunch of gods who would just as quickly kill us as congratulate us."

"You can't think like that Percy. It puts you in a bad state of mind." Zoe leaned forwards. "Don't think about who you're fighting for, think about who you're fighting against. You hate your father. Fight him, because you know better than anyone what he'll do if he wins this war."

The vision that Percy had weeks ago flashed before his eyes. The vision of New York crumbing before him. Millions dead, millions more on the way.

He couldn't let his father do that. He had to fight. There goes his plan of running away.

"Plus," Zoe's voice shook Percy from his thoughts, "Once you start fighting, the ones that truly care about you, the ones who deserve your trust will stick with you. For me, I had Artemis and my fellow hunters. You will find who really matters in the end, but only if you listen to your gut, and help fight your father."

Percy let that sink in for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Zoe."

There was a certain twinkle in her eyes as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"Males are despicable creatures." She paused, the corners of her mouth twitching up, "But I think you'll turn out all right Perseus Jackson."

The car door shut, leaving Percy alone with his thoughts. Slowly, he closed his eyes, leaving this world and entering the world of dreams.

It started like every other dream. He stood in a dark, musty hallway. Cell doors on either side of him. Percy strode forwards, fully knowing what was at the end of the tunnel.

Percy entered the cell at the end. He walked past the Sarcophagus, ignoring its dark whispers and grumbles.

A girl was huddled in the corner of the room. Same dream, different person each time.

A tray covered in various torture equipment sat next to the Sarcophagus.

This had always been therapeutic in a way. These torture dreams allowed Percy to take out his pent up emotions without actually harming anyone.

Percy had thought that this was good for him. He could blow off some steam and ignore his father, just doing what he pleased.

After his conversation with Zoe, however, Percy knew that this too was a tool that Kronos was using to manipulate him.

It was turning him bitter. He may not have been actually hurting anyone, but he was mentally isolating himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw people he had imagined brutally killing.

It made him feel alone, it made him feel different. But no longer would he grant his father control over him.

With unknown gentleness, he crouched before the girl and brushed her long, glossy, black hair away from her face.

Big, onyx eyes stared back at him. They were filled with hope, compassion and something Percy didn't recognize.

He realized she was probably a traitor, working for Kronos. And if it had been anyone else who was the traitor, his sword would be stained red right about now. But for whatever reason, he couldn't even image hurting her. She was too precious, too real.

So instead, Percy stood. A sharp pain burned right behind his eyes as he turned towards the glowing Sarcophagus. Eternity appeared in his hand, and Percy walked forwards. His feet felt heavy, as if there were weights tied to his ankles.

He swallowed thickly, his tongue now feeling too big for his mouth. The burning sensation increased, as the whispers and yells from his father became louder.

 _Stop!_

 _What are you doing!_

 _Kill that girl!_

 _You're pathetic!_

 _I am your father, obey me!_

Thousands of overlapping words bounced around in his head, but Percy ignored them all.

He raised Eternity above his head, and in one mighty swing, brought the blade down as hard as he could.

It sliced through the bow, causing an explosion of light and sound to blast Percy across the cell.

Dream-Bianca was gone, and so was the cell. Percy looked below and around him to see nothing was inky blackness.

In front of his floated his father's Sacra hugs, but now it's shining exterior was riddled with glowing cracks that spread and multiplied.

 _You have failed me_

Percy was shaken awake. Sunlight shined through the slits in the train car, momentarily blinding Percy.

"Wake up, the train stopped." Thalia, daughter of Zeus quickly walked back to the rest of the questers.

When Percy walked up to them, Zoe looked up and smiled at Percy. He couldn't help but offer one back.

It took Percy a moment to realize that that was the first genuine smile he's had in too long.

He was finally free of the mental hold Kronos had over him. Percy refused to even acknowledge the Titan Lord as his father.

It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from his chest. Sure, Percy still had more pent up emotions than a high school filled with angsty teens and probably needed several years' worth of therapy, but there was progress.

And sure, Percy could really go for a few mercenaries or monsters to kill, but that little voice in the back of his head, the one that told him to kill everyone around him got a little quieter. It was small, but he was improving.

Baby steps, he told himself. Baby steps.

 **A.N.- Waddup bitches, I'm back.**


	20. Talos and Time Reversal (Ch20)

Ch. 20

Annabeth fiddled with the hilt of her dagger as she marched forwards. Sand drifted across the cracked highway in the slight breeze. The sun hung low on the horizon, but still beat down on the questers relentlessly, and the dry air hurt to breathe in.

The group had left a small town called Cloudcroft, New Mexico earlier that day. The train had deposited them just outside of the town, and Annabeth's mind was still trying to understand how their train crossed the country practically overnight.

When she voiced this to the group, Percy just shook his head with a knowing glint in his eyes.

That was one thing she had noticed. Ever since the train ride, Percy had been a little kinder, and a little less irritable.

Of course, Thalia hadn't noticed this, and proceeded to argue with Percy every chance she got.

Just like right now, "Can we stop?" Thalia asked as she kicked a pebble forwards.

"No." Percy's answered sharply. He was walking in the front, his steps confident and his shoulders back. Annabeth briefly wondered where Percy learned such perfect posture.

Annabeth walked next to Zoe, with Bianca on Zoe's other side. That left Thalia in the back, constantly complaining and dragging her feet.

"Do you even know where you're going?" This time, Zoe chose to answer.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" The huntress seemed offended anyone would ever question her, "I exactly where we are."

"Yeah, but do you _know._ " Thalia put emphasis on the last word, as if that meant something different.

Percy stopped walking. He turned around with his face twisted in a scowl.

"I am growing tired of your childish antics."

"Yeah? Well I'm getting tired of you walking around with a stick up your ass."

Percy reached for his watch, but Zoe restrained his arm.

That was another thing Annabeth noticed. Percy and Zoe seemed closer than they had been before the train ride. Annabeth briefly wondered if anything happened between the two of them. She dismissed the idea, remembering how Zoe was an eternal maiden. That thought did not however, lessen the pang of jealously that erupted in Annabeth's chest.

"Let's just keep walking until the sun goes down." Annabeth suggested, trying to prevent her friends from killing each other.

"But we've been walking all day." It was true, they had been walking for hours now, their last break a distant memory.

"Yeah, we're all tired, but you don't see the rest of us complaining and whining like a little kid." Bianca had been quiet during the whole trip, but she finally felt her patience come to an end.

Thalia looked at Annabeth for support, but she simply ignored her and started walking. Thalia looked hurt, but begrudgingly started walking as well.

Annabeth picked up her pace to walk next to Percy. He shot her a questioning look but didn't say anything.

The rest of their walk was silent. As the sun set, the temperature became more bearable.

Annabeth was staring at the distant mountains that seemed to fade in and out of reality when she was stopped by a hand gabbing her shoulder.

She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she noticed the hand belonged to Percy. Quickly suppressing her emotions, she looked up to see why Percy stopped her.

His sparkling gold eyes were narrowed at the massive junk yard that sprawled before them. Mounds of various objects towered over the group, and Annabeth briefly wondered how she had missed seeing this until being steps away from it.

On either side, the junk yard stretched as far as the eye could see, so they couldn't go around it. The rusty metal gate swung open after a particularly strong gust of wind. The sound of old hinges sent involuntary shivers down Annabeth's spine.

"Junk yard of the gods." Zoe whispered, but her voice carried on the slight breeze.

The sun had officially set, and Annabeth thought about bringing that up, but one look at her fellow questers told her that no one wanted to rest now.

They walked into the junk yard, their pace slow. As soon as they passed through the gate, it swung closed.

"Probably just the wind." Thalia sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

They all continued walking forwards. Percy was talking, but Annabeth's attention was on a large book to her left. She discretely walked over and picked up the ancient looking book. Its leather binding was cracked and the pages were wilted, but Annabeth didn't care.

She quickly scanned the title. It was a journal from Daedalus himself, one of Annabeth's idols. Zoe looked over her shoulder and saw the daughter of Athena holding the journal.

"Drop it." The whole group stopped and looked at her. Annabeth suddenly felt very self-conscious, and Percy looked like he wanted to reprimand her, but a horrible screeching sound interrupted him.

The noise could only be described as head-splitting. An old, rusty giant rose from the scrap heap.

"What is that thing?" Bianca wondered aloud.

Annabeth couldn't stop herself from saying, "That's Talos."

"No, this is too small. It must be a failed prototype." Zoe said as she pulled out her bow.

"This is small?" Percy asked incredulously, his sword already in his hand.

Without speaking, the group rushed into action. Zoe stood a few feet back, firing arrows at Talos, looking for a chink in his metal armour. Every single arrow bounced off harmlessly, only making the machine angrier.

The whole group hesitated momentarily when Percy sprinted straight at the automaton, a wild look in his eyes.

Thalia, not one to out done, rushed forwards soon after him. Annabeth quickly assessed the situation before running off to help fight.

Percy didn't really have a plan when he decided to attack the 100 foot machine. He realized too late that that wasn't exactly a good idea.

Its attacks were reasonably slow, and the loud sound of metal rubbing against metal alerted Percy of an attack long before they had any chance of hitting him.

Speed aside, the machine was practically unkillable. Every attack Percy landed would simple clang off Talos' metal hide.

Another problem was the machine's strength. Unfortunately, Percy experienced this first hand. Talos launched a swipe at Percy, and not thinking, he raised Eternity to block the strike.

Sparks flew from their blades as Percy was launched 20 feet backwards. His whole body hurt, and his arms were completely numb. Percy stood, ignoring the pain in his chest and took a step forwards.

He hissed, his fingers gently prodding his abdomen. He clearly broke a rib from the force of Talos' attack. Percy took another step forwards, raising his blade and gritting his teeth.

He might have broken a few more than just one rib.

When Percy returned to the fight, he saw Bianca narrowly avoid being stepped on. When this happened, he noticed a small panel on the bottom of the automaton's foot.

A plan quickly took shape in his head as he rushed forwards. He was about to shout out his plan to his group when he noticed Thalia stood over a hurt looking Annabeth. Talos' sword was already swinging, and Thalia didn't see it coming.

Broken ribs forgotten, Percy sprinted over towards Thalia. He never would have gotten there on his own, and in his desperation, time slowed around him.

As he launched himself in the air, he briefly wondered when he became so soft. If someone had told him days ago that he would soon be jumping in front of a blade to save Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, he would have gotten the person checked into the nearest insane asylum.

But alas, Percy found himself gliding in the air, eyes trained on Thalia's unsuspecting form.

He slammed his shoulder into Thalia, knocking her out of the way. Thalia was no longer in danger, but unfortunately, this meant Percy was there to take the blow instead.

The rusty sword sliced into Percy's chest, causing his body be launched once again through the air. He landed in the exact same trash pile. If he had not been on the brink of death, he probably would have found that amusing.

"PERCY!" Someone screamed, but Percy didn't know who.

He was more focused on the female voice that echoed in his head. A voice that was all too familiar.

Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and a long list of other stupid things spoke, "You have the power. You simply need to unlock it."

Whether it was the anger that Athena had just spoken to him, or the desperation to save the few people who didn't hate him, Percy found the will to stand.

He hunched forwards, blood spilling out of his mouth and onto the dusty ground. He fell to his knees, coughing roughly.

Percy would never consider himself squeamish, but at the sight of his own exposed torso, he suddenly felt light-headed.

Ignoring his pain, Percy rose to his feet once again. He hobbled forwards, using his sword as a cane.

Bianca was on the ground, her arms held up in front of her head. Her eyes were wide open, staring in horror as the rusty sword cut through the air, seeking another victim.

Something in Percy roared to life, and he found himself running forwards. Golden light seeped off him as he ran straight at the machine.

This time, he was too late, and the sword came down with a hiss. The sword dug into the ground, blood soaking into the dry ground.

Percy couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe. Bianca just died, and it was all because of his failure. Percy staggered forwards before crumpling to the ground.

A sadness Percy couldn't really explained washed over him, but soon, that sadness twisted inside him. A feeling Percy was all too familiar with rushed through his blood, danced in his eyes.

Rage. Pure and unadulterated rage.

He let his emotions take over, not thinking any more. The whole junk yard glowed gold, in fact, the whole world glowed gold.

Like someone had pressed the rewind button on a TV remote, everything started in reverse, slowly at first, then more quickly.

The sword raised from the ground revealing a completely intact Bianca. The wind was whipping around Percy violently now. His fellow questers moved in reverse, leaving Percy the only person standing still, leaning heavily on Eternity.

The machine took numerous lumbering steps backwards until it slowly lowered itself into its trash heap. Percy had successfully sent the machine back in time.

Time stopped moving backwards, and instead seemed to stop completely. The various faces of fear plastered to the faces of everyone around him was deeply unsettling for Percy.

Percy's skin suddenly became burning hot. It somehow glowed even brighter, forcing Percy to look away.

The next thing he knew, everything went black.

 **Line Break**

Bianca stared at the crumpled body of Percy. She had died, she was sure of it, but for some reason, when she entered what looked like a recording studio, she felt something pulling her back, through the open doors of the studio.

She was positive Percy had something to do with her apparent resurrection.

As a daughter of Hades, Bianca was no stranger to death. Still, dying then being resurrected again would be jarring for anyone.

She slowly rose to her feet, looking over her shoulder, half expecting to see Percy fully awake.

Bianca could see it now. He would slowly rise to his feet, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed as he pushed away the pain. He would offer one of his infamous smirks, and complain about how that _really_ hurt.

They would all laugh, happy that the golden eyed boy was alive.

Except, none of that happened. Percy didn't crawl to his feet. He didn't assure his safety with a stupid comment.

And no one was laughing.

Instead, his blood slowly seeped into the dusty ground, spreading out around him like a tide of crimson.

Collectively, the three girls rushed to Percy's side. Zoe reached him first, and brought a hand to his pulse.

They all waited in baited breath as Zoe closed her eyes in concentration. After what felt like an eternity, Zoe's face fell.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

Quickly, Zoe brought her ear to Percy's parted lips. Again, silence suffocated the group like a blanket. Zoe sat back on her heels, slowly shaking her head.

Percy Jackson was dead.

Bianca's black eyes quickly scanned the faces of her friends. Annabeth had silent tears running down her cheeks. Zoe seemed utterly confused, and Thalia was shaking her head, a look of shock on her face, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"H-he took that blade for me. He didn't have to, he just did." In a rare moment of vulnerability, Thalia's voice cracked, "After I was a total ass to him throughout this trip."

Thalia's voice seemed to shake Zoe out of her thoughts.

"This-this wasn't supposed to happen." For the first time since meeting her, Bianca saw Zoe's cold exterior crumble.

There was a loud silence that followed. Bianca's ears seemed to be ringing, but that could also be from returning from the dead.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth had stood up from her spot on the ground. Her tears left trails down her cheeks, parting the thick dirt and grim that stuck to her face.

Zoe's eyes were slightly unfocused, as she seemed to be looking at something that wasn't there. "He was the child of the Great Prophecy. It wasn't his time to die."

Thalia sucked in a breath, "If he is the child of the prophecy, who is his godly parent?"

Bianca on the other hand, was in her own little world. Percy's death was taking a greater toll on her than she'd like to admit.

Tears pricked at her eyes, as she swallowed thickly. Percy couldn't be dead. The boy who introduced her into the world of Greek Mythology. The boy who seemed so invincible, like nothing could kill him.

Well, obviously _some_ things could kill him. His motionless body proof of that.

But no, the more she thought about it, the more Percy's death bothered her. It didn't feel right in the pit of her stomach.

Before she fully knew what she was doing, Bianca found herself opening her big, stupid mouth, "Percy's not dead."

Her voice got quieter halfway through her sentence when all eyes landed on her.

"How do you know?" Annabeth's tone was fierce, obviously upset that her mourning had been interrupted.

Bianca swallowed her nerves and answered, "I am the child of Hades. I would know if he died."

"Well then why isn't he waking up?" Thalia asked impatiently.

"And more importantly, why is he not breathing." Zoe chimed in, her intense gaze settling on the daughter of Hades.

"I don't know. His soul isn't exactly here but it's certainly not traveling to the Underworld." Bianca wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but she wasn't complaining.

Most would describe Bianca as an introvert, rarely saying anything more than necessary. Perhaps her time spent with Percy has rubbed off on her. That, or his death is affecting her more than she was letting on. Either way, Bianca shut her mouth, reverting to her usual silence.

Bianca found that it was easier to keep her secrets that way. Less of a chance of them slipping out.

"We should go. If Percy really is alive, it would do him no good just to sit around and twiddle our thumbs waiting for him to wake up. We do have a deadline." Zoe suggested, taking her role as quest leader.

"What? No, if Percy is alive, we should be giving him medical attention. Moving him in this state is the last thing we should do!" Annabeth argued, her eyes alit with new passion.

"His heart isn't even beating. Whatever is going on is out of our control. If we attempted to help him, we would only be wasting our time." Zoe took a step towards Annabeth, her face pressed into a scowl at her authority being question.

"We have to try, he would do the same for any of us." Annabeth kept her chin up, refusing to be outdone.

Bianca didn't want to burst the girl's bubble, but Percy wasn't exactly the most sentimental person. He was efficient if nothing else. Most likely, if someone else was in his position, Percy would have already convinced the group to leave.

"It doesn't matter, Artemis needs our assistance."

"That's all you care about! Artemis this, Artemis that! What about the guy who just risked his life to save our asses." Thalia came to the assistance, standing between Zoe and Annabeth. Sparks flew off her hands as her eyes themselves seemed to glow with electricity.

"Calm down, all of you. Fighting won't solve any of our problems." Bianca decided to step in before anyone killed someone. "Thalia and Annabeth, stay here, do what you can to heal him. Zoe, you and I need to find a car or something. From the sounds of it, there's a highway on the other side of the junk yard."

Bianca wasn't sure where this authoritative personality was coming from. In all honesty, she wanted to crawl into a hole and cry. She was tired, hungry and extremely dirty, not to mention the constant pain in her chest that defiantly was _not_ from Percy's death. Nothing to do with that at all.

Apparently, Bianca outburst surprised her quest mates just as much as it surprised her, because they all stared at her with slack jaws.

Zoe was the first to recover, her face retaining its usual confident glow. "Bianca's right, we need to take action." She turned to Thalia and Annabeth, "If Percy does wake up, he can't wake up to a massive hole in his chest."

Zoe dropped a silver pouch onto the ground in front of Annabeth, "Medical supplies."

With that, the daughter of Hades and the daughter of Atlas forged ahead. As they stepped over pieces of scrap metal and avoided suspicious looking glowing rocks, Zoe turned her head to look at Bianca.

"Thank you, for taking charge back there. I lost my head, and I appreciate you stepping in."

Bianca merely shrugged. The adrenaline of battle had fully worn off, leaving her with limbs that felt like lead and legs that seemed to walking through molasses.

Her head ached painfully and her vision blurred momentarily. She found herself stumbling to the ground. The only thing she could see was the dirty gravel path, that and small splatter of blood that continued to grow.

Bianca raised a hand to her nose and wiped it with the back of her hand. It came away red.

Zoe came to Bianca's side and saw the blood, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." Bianca waved her hand dismissively, but the motion brought a fresh wave of nausea to erupt from her stomach.

Zoe looked skeptical, but nodded.

They continued forwards, Bianca struggling to keep up. It seemed coming back from the dead was not beneficial for one's health.

Who knew?

They finally reached a small highway after several tense minutes of silence.

The 4-highway looked almost abandoned. Cracks cobwebbed across the ancient looking tarmac. Road sings lined the highway, their poles bent and their markings faded.

Headlights appeared from over the hill off in the distance. The rumbling motor was the only noise in the otherwise silent night.

Zoe crouched behind a nearby rock, and Bianca hesitantly followed.

A rusty red pickup truck quickly drove towards them. Bianca didn't have time to ask Zoe what she was planning before the huntress was jumping out in front of the truck.

The driver slammed on the brakes, stopping inches from Zoe, who was standing confidently in the middle of the road.

"What the?" A red headed girl stuck her head out the open window of the car. Her bright green eyes stared at Zoe in confusion before landing on Bianca. She slowly got out of the vehicle.

"We need your truck." Zoe said evenly. If a man had been driving, he would have already been killed.

The girl simply raised a single eyebrow. "I'm going to have to pass on that generous offer."

Before Bianca could stop her, Zoe had her dagger to the girl's throat. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, ok. You want the truck, you can have it."

Bianca briefly wondered what the girl was seeing through the mist, "Just, please remove that dagger from my neck."

Oh.

The daughter of Hades carefully put her hand on Zoe's shoulder, making the huntress take a step back.

"Thank you, and sorry for leaving you out here." Bianca said, her hand still on Zoe's shoulder, preventing her from doing anything rash.

"Woah, you can have the truck, but you're dropping me off somewhere first." Her piercing green eyes dared the two other girls to object.

"Fine, let's go." Zoe finally conceited, her eyes glancing at the old pickup truck.

 **Line Break**

Percy looked up to see a certain trio of old ladies staring at him. They sat on old rocking chairs, massive spools of thread piled up around them.

The moment his eyes fell on the three Fates, he schooled his expression.

Back straight. Shoulders back. Chin high. Face emotionless. Just like he had been taught. The image of the perfect soldier.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Percy briefly wondered if he was dead.

He hesitantly brought his hands up to his chest, poking and prodding to find none of the previous injury marring his skin.

"You are not dead." All three said in unison. Creepy.

"But the girl should be." The one on the right growled, most likely Atropos. In her hands was a large pair of shears.

"Fate is something not even you can change, Perseus." The left one spoke, her voice much more gentle than Atropos. If Athena's teachings were serving him right, she was Clotho, the weaver.

"Bianca Di'Angelo was destined to die today Perseus, but you intervened." Lachesis, the dispenser, said.

"Be warned Perseus, Fate always gets what it wants." Clotho warned.

"And Fate wants the death of Bianca Di'Angelo." This time, it was Atropos who spoke.

Percy swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly too dry.

"Our time grows short, so listen carefully." Lachesis said. Without hesitation, Clotho continued, as if they shared a sort-of hive mind, "There is a traitor in your midst. She travels with you on this very quest, plotting to kill you."

Percy already suspected it, but for his suspicions to be verified? A lead ball seemed to settle at the pit of his stomach.

Betrayal gnawed at his heart, and his tongue felt too big for his mouth. He could only mutter out one word.

"Bianca." It was less of a question, and more of a monotone statement.

The Fates sent him a knowing look before Clotho spoke. "In this time of war and subterfuge, not everything is as it seems."

 **Line Break**

The red truck rumbled and rattled its way through New Mexico and into Arizona. The plan was to drop the mortal off in Phoenix before continuing to San Francisco.

While in Phoenix, Annabeth hoped they found a new car. The bumpy ride thus far has left her rear end extremely sore.

All that was pushed to the back of her head as her fingers ran through Percy's hair.

He was currently sprawled across the truck bed. After numerous failed attempts, the four girls plus Rachel finally managed to carry Percy to the truck.

All those muscles sure are heavy. Annabeth shook those thoughts out of her head and purposely diverted her eyes from the tears in Percy's shirt, exposing his chest and abdomen.

Thalia and Annabeth had started to bandage the boy, but his chest miraculously healed itself sometime during their work.

Chalking it up to Percy's refusal to die and divine intervention, it only strengthened the belief that Percy wasn't really dead.

Her eyes fell on Bianca. The daughter of Hades had been quiet since Percy stopped breathing. Annabeth refused to refer to it as him dying.

Bianca's face was pale, a contrast to her normal creamy skin tone. So maybe she was pale before, but she was white as a sheet now.

Her eyes were half lidded, and her jaw was clenched. Bianca did not look good.

Annabeth shook herself from her thoughts, instead going back to stare at the model laying in her arms. His face was calm, almost peaceful. All traces of his almost permanent scowl were gone. He seemed so much younger. So much happier. For probably the billionth time, Annabeth realized just how handsome Percy was.

She was too far gone to go back now. Annabeth Chase was totally and utterly in love with this boy.

She was scared, terrified actually, at how fast she fell for Percy. It all started when he saved Annabeth from a cyclops all those years ago.

A particularly large bump jostling the occupants of the car, causing Thalia to groan in her sleep from beside Annabeth.

Suddenly, like a bullet from a gun, Percy sat up. As he launched forwards, his head came dangerously close to Annabeth's, causing both to stare into each other's eyes, nose's a mere inch apart.

Percy's hot breath fanned across her face. From this close up, Annabeth could see all the million flecks of gold floating in his irises.

Before she did something she would regret, like kiss those slightly parted lips like her life depended-

 _Oh gods._

Annabeth franticly scrambled backwards, falling into Thalia's lap.

With Percy's electrifying presence no longer making her hairs stand on end and her heart to beat a mile a minute, Annabeth realized she wouldn't have regretted kissing Percy after all.

Her less than innocent thoughts were dispelled as Thalia slowly woke. The sudden burst of movement in the bed of the truck caused Zoe to look over her shoulder.

When she saw Percy awake and more importantly, _alive_ , Zoe quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

After a few tense moments of silence, Percy noticed all eyes were on him. He glanced down, trying to see why everyone was staring at him.

Misreading the situation, he concluded that they were staring at his ripped clothes.

"I need some new clothes." And so, about 20 minutes later, Annabeth found herself standing in front of a bored looking JC Penny cashier at the massive Phoenix mall.

Percy's statement had indeed been correct, his shirt was closer to a few strands of cotton barely holding together than to an actual article of clothing.

He wasn't the only one who needed a fresh change of clothes, Annabeth glanced around, and nearly everyone's clothes were in tatters.

The clear sighted mortal, Rachel, being the only exception.

Apparently she was the daughter to some rich business man, meaning she was loaded with cash. And also willing to buy them all new clothes.

Annabeth didn't miss how the mortal's eyes lingered on Percy's exposed torso when she offered her help.

That alone mad Annabeth's blood boil. She never considered herself to be the possessive type, but whenever Percy was thrown in to the mix, nothing seemed to make sense.

But also, _everything_ seemed to make sense when around Percy, if that made sense.

Annabeth shook herself from her jumbled thoughts. She was getting ahead of herself. She wasn't even in a position to be possessive of Percy.

But that would change, Annabeth would make sure of it.

The cashier had yet to notice the group, instead staring at her phone as she obnoxiously chewed her bubble gum.

Zoe cleared her throat loudly, sending a glare at the inattentive mortal, "We would like to purchase some clothing."

As she spoke, Thalia and Percy dropped two large stacks of various clothes in front of the girl.

The girl's expression soured at the prospect of actually doing her job, and Annabeth considered suggesting going to a different cashier.

Ultimately, Annabeth decided against it as the girl started ringing up the clothes.

Thalia leaned towards Annabeth, "What are we going to do with her?" Thalia nodded to the red head standing off to the left.

Annabeth merely shrugged, "We still need her to pay for these clothes, but I'd assume she be gone soon."

Thalia grunted in response before turning towards the pile of clothes.

"Do you guys need bags?" The cashier asked once she carelessly tossed the last shirt on the pile.

Before Zoe would exclaim that she was not, in fact, a 'guy', Annabeth answered, "No, were going to put them on soon anyways."

"Yeah, you all need some serious wardrobe changes. I wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing any of that." She eyed the group distastefully.

Percy dug into the pile before coming away with a plain white t-shirt.

"Finally, I feel so exposed right now." He said, pulling off his shirt and bringing the new shirt over his head.

The brief view of Percy's front left that entire group with red faces, but what Annabeth noticed with a lead stomach were the hundreds of white scars marring his flesh.

The same scars that were visible when Thalia and Annabeth were dressing his wounds.

The blonde had enough respect to know not to bring up the scars. Thalia however had no such tact however.

"Where'd you get those scars?" Annabeth's eyes trailed a particularly thick scar that curled around the front of his shoulder and stopped just left of his collar bone.

Percy reacted as if he had been shot- and from the looks of it, he had been in the past- as he yanked the shirt on completely. His eyes were dark and his jaw was set.

"I'll be at the truck." Was as he said before turning on his heel and stiffly walking out of the store.

 **Line Break**

Percy stared at the fire dancing a few feet in front of him.

After he had gotten to the truck, he had mentally berated himself. For years, Percy could hide his emotions behind a cool expression of indifference. He had a lot to be angry at, and for a while, he was angry at pretty much everything.

He hated him mom, he hated his step-dad. He certainly hated Athena, and he _despised_ Kronos.

He used to be an angsty little kid with nowhere to direct his anger but inwards. He would bottle up his emotions until he couldn't hold in anymore, and then he would unscrew the cap and unleash that aggression out towards something.

That was before he met Hestia. The goddess help him release that anger towards something positive. That something was saving demigods and sending them to camp.

Recently though, Hestia had been absent. Though no to any fault of her own, Percy was simply on a quest, and the goddess could have limited involvement per the Ancient Laws.

Now his emotions were all over the place. Percy could take the easy way out, blame his loss of control over his emotions on the weight of the Great Prophecy, or even on his recent talk with Zoe about fighting his father.

But no, Percy knew why this sudden onslaught of emotions came over him.

It was because of _her._

He placed his trust in her, well, at least as much trust as Percy was willing to put in a person. She was even the reason why he could so definitively turn his back on Kronos.

Even Zoe was not able to completely convince him. But she was.

And what's worse, Percy was pretty damn sure he's fallen for the girl. If his wobbly legs and skittering heart were any indications.

Bianca Di'Angelo. Daughter of Hades.

And if Percy was a betting man, a traitor of Olympus.

Just the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. For whatever reason, something just didn't sit right, but what else could he do?

All signs point towards her being the traitor. And if not her, then who?

Zoe was out of the picture. She had served Artemis for centuries. Percy was certain of her loyalties.

Thalia seemed to be a likely candidate, but the brash girl would have problems keeping things a secret. Subterfuge and secrecy were not things the daughter of Zeus were particularity good at.

All that was left was Annabeth, and Percy doubted the girl was even capable of something as sinister as turn against Olympus.

The girl adored her mother, something that Percy didn't have the heart to dispute. She would never betray her mother or Olympus.

So all in all, Bianca was the most likely suspect. And as much as Percy didn't want to acknowledge it, he could understand.

Being the daughter of Hades made her an outcast. Her father was associated with death and was not an Olympian. That left her with almost no friends and no cabin to stay at.

So sure, Percy could see why the girl would be bitter towards Olympus.

It didn't make the sting of betrayal hurt any less though.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Annabeth settled down next to him. Uncomfortable close, might he add.

Percy discretely slid away, ending up closer to Zoe. The huntress simply raised a single eyebrow, smirking at Percy's uncomfortable face.

The group had managed to ditch the ever persistent Rachel Elizabeth Dare, then drove for countless hours in the same raggedy pick-up truck.

The good news, was that they were just outside of San Francisco's city limits. They were currently camping on an abounded field, possibly used to grow corn.

After years of negligence, various weeds sprouted between the overgrown corn stalks. A forest was slowly creeping its way onto the field. The trees loomed over the group, trillions of little glittering stars poked their way through the tangle of tree branches above Percy's head.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you acquire those scars?" Annabeth, gesturing to Percy's torso and the few that covered his arms.

Percy did mind her asking, but decided not to comment about that, "Your mother."

Damn. Damn him to Tartarus and back. He did not mean to let that slip.

The group fell into silence. Suddenly, Thalia barked out a gruff laugh, "Did you just say a 'Your Mamma' joke?"

Similar faces of incredulousness were plastered on the faces of his comrades, all but Bianca. If anything, she seemed slightly confused.

Percy was also lost, but bit his tongue. Whatever they were referring made them think he was simply joking.

And, rolling with the punches, Percy twisted his lips into a disarming smile and tilted his head.

"I suppose I did."

 **A.N.- This chapter was a bit longer, so enjoy. From now on, I'm going to attempt an update every week, or every other week if something comes up. So please, review and tell me how I did. And I would love to know who you think the traitor is. Is it Thalia? Is it Annabeth? Is it Bianca? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
